Life as a Moto
by fire-blossom19
Summary: Atem,Yami,and Yugi r the moto brothers.The new semester just started and they get new sibling students that will turn their lives upside down.Im new at this and there is Yaoi which means boyXboy. don't like no read!
1. Chapter 1

Life as a Moto

F-b19: hey this is my first story. In this story Yugi, the pharaoh Atem and Yami (another name for the Pharaoh are brothers Atem is the oldest at 18. Yami is the 2nd oldest at 17 and Yugi is 15. I'm new at writing stories so don't be harsh.

* * *

"Yo, Yugi, get up we'll be late!" A voice on the other side of the door called.

"I'm up, Atem." A small voice called, back.

"Ok, well, since your awake come help me get Yami up." Atem said.

The door opened to reveal a small pale boy the size of a 10 year old, with messy spiked up black hair with blond bangs with a small piece of blond hair in between his eyes, he had purple eyes and a black leather dog collar around his neck, he was dressed in a blue-purple uniform with the jacket opened to reveal a white button up shirt with 2 buttons undone to show a black tank top underneath, a black belt to hold up his blue-purple pants and to finish his outfit was blue green sneakers

"Well, looks like you're not lying like our dear brother about being awake." Atem said, with a laugh.

"No, I set my alarm clock and I actually didn't throw it at the wall unlike Yami." Yugi cutely remarked.

Atem; was wearing a white button up shirt that had the first 4 buttons undone to show his tan skin.

The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; Atem had the same pants as Yugi and had the matching belt but didn't wear the jacket. His hair is like Yugi's but doesn't have the piece of hair in between his eyes but pieces of blond hair sticking up. His eyes are just like Yugi's big purple eyes. Atem also has a black leather dog collar around his neck just like Yugi; he has Egyptian style gold dangle earrings. For his shoes he was wearing blue boots with his pants covering the top of his boots to finish his outfit.

"Well, I think it's funny how he does that, the poor alarm clock doesn't stand a chance." Atem laughed.

"Yeah and how it still works after he throws it, the poor thing is being tortured." Yugi said, wisely.

"That's the sad part. poor alarm clock." Atem sympathetically said.

"Come on, let's go get Yami up." Yugi informed.

"Can't we get breakfast first?" Atem asked.

"No, we'll eat when we get Yami up." Yugi said, making his way to Yami's room.

Atem fallowed Yugi silently sulking and rubbing his hungry tummy all the way to Yami's room.

After a 3 minute walk down the hall they made it to a door that had a sign that clearly said,"YAMI'S ROOM!" in graffiti, With police tape, a bio hazard sign, posters of random singers, a piece of paper that says "I vote Ninja's because I know why the rums gone." With a picture of a chibby ninja, and pictures of packman and peace signs.

Yugi and Atem just stood there looking at the door wondering who should go in first.

"You go first!" Atem and Yugi screamed, at the same time.

"NO YOU!" They screamed, louder in each others faces.

"10 more minutes." Came out mumbled from the other side of the door.

Atem and Yugi smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking little brother Yugi?" Atem said, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Why yes, big brother Atem." Yugi cheerfully replied.

"Good, now let's get our dear brother up for school." Atem wickedly said. And with that Yugi and Atem ran off to get the things needed to get their dear brother awake for school.

----10 minutes later---- they came back with Mega Super Soakers in their hands.

"Good morning boys." A kind voice said, from behind them.

Atem and Yugi turned around to see their grandpa smiling at them.

"Morning grandpa!" They replied to the kind old man.

"What are you guys doing with your Mega Super Soakers?" Grandpa asked.

"Oh, nothing we're just going to wake Yami up." Atem innocently said.

"What's in the squirt guns?" Grandpa asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just ice cold water." Atem stated.

Yugi standing beside Atem just nodded smiling brightly and pumping his squirt gun with Atem doing the same.

"Ok. Have fun" Grandpa said. Before walking down the hall.

"On three?" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded.

"One."

They pumped their squirt guns more with big smirks on their faces.

"Two."

They opened the Yami's door to see him lying on his stomach with the blankets falling off the left side of the bed.

"THREE!" Atem and Yugi screamed, spraying Yami with ice cold water.

"AAHHH!" Yami screamed, turning around, and jumping up so he could see his brothers laughing so hard that they doubled over, holding their stomachs.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yami screamed, jumping up from bed and ran after his brothers who were already out the door.

"Ah, to be young again." Grandpa said, from the top of the stairs, grandpa laughed as he walked down the stairs remembering his past when he was a teen.

"ATEM, YUGI GET BACK HERE!" Yami screamed, as he chased his brothers around up stairs.

"What're you going to do?" Yugi asked, running away from his older brother's grasp.

"NOTHING!" Yami said, trying to grab the back of Atem's shirt.

"Then why are you chasing us?!" Atem yelled, barely dodging Yami's hand.

"STOP AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!" Yami screeched.

"We promise we won't do it again." Yugi screamed, turning around a corner.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Yami yelled, fallowing not too far behind Yugi.

As Yami was chasing Atem and Yugi they were getting extremely close to their mother's room.

Mrs. Moto heard yelling so she got up from her comfy bed putting the book she was reading down on her white converter.

Mrs. Moto opened her door to see her 3 sons zoom past her.

"Boys what are you doing?" their mother called, when they came zooming past her again.

Yugi and Atem when they saw their mother's dark maroon hair mad U turns and zoomed past Yami who did the same, but Atem and Yugi hid behind their mother so their brother couldn't hurt them.  
"What happened this time Yami?" Mrs. Moto asked, her panting second born.

"Ask them." Was all Yami had to say for his mom to understand what he was saying.

"What did you guys do this time?" Mrs. Moto asked.

Atem and Yugi made innocent faces.

"We did nothing wrong mom, we were just waking up our dear brother." Yugi innocently replied.

"With water." Atem put in.

"Don't forget it was ice cold water and you guys used Mega Super Soakers." Yami muttered.

"Guys the Squirt guns are only used in the summer and it's the first day of spring, and you could have woken Yami up in a better way." Their mother scolded.

"Yes, mom." Atem and Yugi replied, handing their heads.

"Now, Yami go get ready for school and then we can have breakfast." Their mom said, making her way to the stairs.

"Ok mom." Yami replied, heading back to his room.

"Oh, and Yami?" She called from the stairs.

"Yeah?" Yami called, back from his room.

"If you get up when your alarm clock wakes you up then you won't get attacked by ice cold water in a squirt gun." Mrs. Moto laughed, when she heard grumbling in second born's room and continued down stairs.

---4 minutes later---, Yami came down the stairs dress in a black tank top with his blue-ish purple school jacket opened; Yami's hair was like Atem's with his blond bangs and no hair in between his eye

And messy black spiked hair. Yami has big purple, yes, like his brothers and a black leather collar around his neck, Yami had the same blue-ish purple pants and black belt. For his shoes he had blue-ish purple boots like Atem with his pants covering the top of the boots. To make Yami's boots different from Atem's is Yami's had black leather X's.

When Yami got to the kitchen he sat down in the middle of Atem and Yugi.

Once Yami sat down he grabbed a box of Cookie Crisp and poured it into the bowl that Atem passed to him, and grabbed the carton of milk that Yugi passed to him, then when he grabbed his spoon dug into his breakfast.

Yami went to grab his drink when he realized he didn't grab one.

"Here, Yami." Grandpa passed him a glass cup.

"Thanks Gramps." Yami said, as he grabbed the glass.

"You're welcome." Grandpa smiled.

"Atem pass the Orange juice." Yami said.

"Sure." Atem grabbed the orange juice and passed it to Yami who thanked him.

"I'm glad to see that you guys are back to normal." Mrs. Moto smiled at her sons.

"Yeah, it was just a little morning fun." Atem said.

"Cold fun." Yami added.

"Don't forget wet!" Yugi cutely said.

"What time is it?" Atem asked, his mom.

"Almost 8." His mom said.

"Guys we have to get going." Atem told his brothers as he got up to put his dishes in the sink.

"We know!" Yami said, following Atem and putting his dishes away fallowed by Yugi.

Once they were done putting their dishes away in the sink then gave their mom a kiss on the check and was getting their backpacks from the coat rack.

Yugi's backpack was a green.

Yami's a red and black shoulder bag.

Atem had a tan suitcase type hand backpack.

When they had their backpacks they were out the door.

---------On the way to school-------

"Yo, guys wait up!" Two male voices called, after the Moto brothers.

The three Motos stopped and looked at the voices that called them.

"Good morning Joey, Tristan." Yugi greeted his best friends.

"Morin' Yug', Atem, and Yami." Joey said, in his usual Brooklyn ascent.

"Good Morning Yugi, Atem, Yami." Tristan greeted the brothers.

"Hey Yugi did you get the homework that we got done, 'cause I forgot." Joey nervously laughed.

"Joey! Don't ask Yugi to bail you out of Detention again." Tristan yelled.

"Hey guys!" A happy female voice yelled.

Everyone turned to the side to see Tea, Bakura, and Duke running up to them.

"Good morning you guys." Tea said, looking at Yami who wasn't paying attention because he was yawning.

"Did you guys hear we're getting 3 new kids and they know the Kaibas?!" Bakura asked.

"Really?!" Tristan, Joey, Yami, and Duke yelled.

"Were you guys listening when our teacher told us yesterday?" Tea asked.

"No, we were playing Go Fish." They laughed nervously as the rest sweat dropped.

"You guys really need to pay attention." Atem said, staring blankly at his friends and brother.

"Well, it's not our fault Pegasus-sensei is boring." Joey protested.

Tristan, Duke and Yami just nodded their heads agreeing with Joey.

"Guys we should get going or we'll be late." Bakura said, looking up from his watch.

"What ever." Were all Joey, Tristan, Duke and Yami said, before they continuing on their way to school.

-----With the new kids at school----

"So this is our new hell hole?" A feminine voice asked.

"Akari, don't think of it as a hell hole think of it more as a place where you can stay away from fighting." An older female voice said.

"Sakura, fighting always follows Akari like the plague." A young voice said, looking over a puppet.

"Well, Akane has a point Sakura fighting follows me every where." Akari said, with a sinister smile on her face, pushing her blond hair that was in a ponytail in the middle of her head over her shoulder out of her hazel blue eyes.

"Well, you're still in trouble for almost burning the school down with Akane." Sakura said, tightening her pale red hair that was in two low piggy tails, her bright piercing blue eyes fixed on Akari.

"Oops." Akari and Akane said, in unison shrugging their shoulders and looking at each other.

"Akari, you can't teach Akane that type of stuff." Sakura scolded.

"Hey! Akane's 14 ½ she can do what ever she wants and plus we're having fun unlike you captain buzz kill." Akari defended.

"I'm not a buzz kill and she's still a child!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm not a child! I may be short for my age but I'm defiantly not a child!" Akane screamed, her sharp red eyes looking deathly dangerous (as always) and her dark brown hair that reached her jaw line moving in front of her face as she put her puppet Charmer in her box like bag on her hip placing one of her priced puppets in side one of the two pockets.

"Hey can you three be any louder?" a male voice asked, from behind the 3 sisters.

The sisters turned around to see none other than……

* * *

Fb19;hope liked be less harsh i'm new at this.

review!


	2. Chapter 2

F-b19; sorry if I made mistakes I'm only human and I have a really bad spelling grade and my older sis reads this before I post and she misses my mistakes so don't blame me.

How 2 pronounce the new kids names.

Akane- (A-con-a) (the 2 A's are just like you would say the first letter of the Alphabet.) she is the same age as Yugi.

Akari-(A-car-e) (same here with the first A. Just like the Alphabet.) She is the same age as Yami (if u do not know read the 1st chap.)

And if you didn't no this Sakura is the same age as Atem.

* * *

Akari turned around and saw her best friend.

Seto Kaiba with his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba standing by his side.

"SETY! MOKU! OH HOW I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" Akari screamed, running up to the Kaiba brothers and jumped on Seto.

"We missed you too Kari." Mokuba said a big smile on his small face.

When Akari was done hugging Seto (f-b19: When did Seto Kaiba start hugging people?!)

She hugged little Mokuba who was happy to return her hug.

"It's nice too see you haven't changed Akari." Seto teased, putting an arm around Akari's shoulders.

"And I'm glad you're the same too, Seto." Akari shot back putting her arm around his waist.

"Hello we're right here!" Sakura noticing the spot light wasn't on her yelled. (F-b19; CoughDramaqueenCough)

The trio turned to the fuming Sakura and a bored looking Akane with raised brows.

"Can I help you Sakura?" Akari asked, her angry sister.

"Well, for starters you can stop ignoring us!" Sakura bellowed. (A/N; Pmsing much?)

"We're sorry Sakura, Akane." Mokuba bowed in apology.

"I really don't mind being ignored Mokuba." Akane said, walking up to the small boy.

"So why'd you guys move back?" Seto asked, out of curiosity.

Akari and Akane's heads snap in the direction of the oldest Seto with wide eyes.

Sakura got really angry at the mention of the argument they had before the Kaiba's arrived.

"AKARI! AKANE!" Sakura yelled, chasing after her younger siblings.

Akari and Akane bolted when they heard Sakura yell.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to, it was an accident, really." Akane yelled, struggling to get her puppet pouch open.

"I don't believe you!" Sakura screamed.

The Kaiba brothers were confused as to why Sakura would have an outburst to an innocent question such as to why they moved back.

"I want to ask why they moved back but I'm kind of afraid to ask." Mokuba said, backing away from the crazy girls.

Seto just nodded.

"Sakura, it really was an accident!" Akari stumbled, but quickly regained her footing just in time to dodge her older sister's fist.

"How is almost burning the school down, painting the principles office neon pink, lighting fire crackers in class and letting the biology class frogs out of their cages an accident?!" Sakura asked.

The Kaiba brothers just looked at each other.

"So that's what happened." Seto stated, turning back to watch his best friend and her sisters make a fool of themselves infont of the now watching school.

XX the Moto gang. XX

"Hey Bakura where's your brothers?" Tristan asked, not hearing Atem and Yugi fight with the older Bakura brothers.

"Yeah, where are Yami and Tozokuo, Ryo? Tea asked.

"What Tea said, if your brothers were here Yami M and Yami B would be half way to school by now just to see who would make it to school first." Duke stated.

Everyone looked at Yami and Atem.

"Tozokuo and Yami are gone? We never noticed." Yami and Atem shrugged looking at each other with a blank face.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

"How can they keep a blank face while saying that?" Joey asked his best bud Tristan.

"Don't ask me dude 'cause I have no clue how they can do that." Tristan stated, putting up his hands in defense.

"So, where are your sadistic, out to spill blood, and must light everything on fire brothers?' Duke questioned.

"At home with the chicken pox." Ryo Bakura said smiling at his brothers' pain.

"How can he say that with a smile on his face?" Everyone but Atem and Yami thought.

"Yes, finally our request for something bad to happen to our worst enemies has come true!" Yami and Atem cheered at the Bakura brothers' misery.

"They wanted Tozokuo and Yami to suffer?" Duke asked a bored look on his face.

"I guess so. But I feel bad for the Bakura brothers' the chicken pox are really bad." Tristan replied.

The group, minus Ryo, was nodding his head in agreement.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Yugi asked, listening intensely to something.

"Hear what, Yugi?" Joey questioned, trying to hear what his best friend was hearing.

"It sounds like screaming." Yugi stated, looking at his older brothers.

"Let's go check it out." Tea nodded.

The group then began running to the school only to see the Kaiba brother watching in amusement as a girl with long pale red hair was chasing 2 other girls one with long blond hair and short brown hair around the school courtyard.

"What the hell is going on?" Duke asked, running up to the Kaiba brothers.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary." Mokuba instantly replied, waving off the comment.

"How can you say 3 really hot girls screaming at each other is not out of the ordinary!?" Yami yelled, running up next to Duke.

"We heard that!" The girls who still remain a mystery to the Moto group yelled, glaring at them with an evil aura surrounding them.

After the girls were done glaring they started their game of be chased by mad older sister.

The Moto group got into a football huddle thingy to discuss very serious business.

"That was weird." Bakura stated.

"Yes, yes it was." Tristan commented back.

"So who are those people anyway?" Tea said.

"Well, they might be the new students." Joey added, popping into the group huddle.

"Good observation, mutt." An amused Kaiba said, to the now fuming Joey.

"Kaiba, do you know them?" Yami asked, watching the girl with the blond hair run throwing a smoke bomb at the red head girl. Tea saw Yami staring at the blond and was fuming with jealousy, "How dare that bitch get my Yami's attention!" Tea thought glaring at the blond girl.

Tristan was looking at a glaring Tea and couldn't help but feel sadness over whelm his heart and the sadness flashing through his eyes.

Joey and Duke also saw the exchange of Tea and the one from Tristan. "This could get messy." Joey said, watching his hurt best friend. Duke nodded in agreement next to the idiot.

The blond ran up to Kaiba and hiding behind him with the brown haired girl hiding behind the younger Kaiba.

"Seto, help me!" The blond whined putting her hands around the older Kaiba's waist with a pout on her face.

"So, you know them, Kaiba." Bakura stated, looking at the hiding blond, who was using the older Kaiba as a shield from the angry red head.

"Sadly, we do." Mokuba sweat dropped as the burnet was ducking behind him hoping her sister wouldn't see her.

"I was the most popular girl in our old school and you guys had to ruin it for me!" The red head yelled at the two hiding girls.

"No one said, you had to move!" The blond hollered.

"You ruined my life at that school after what you and Akane did. I couldn't face Becky and you know it, Akari!" Akari was now moving from her hiding spot behind the older Kaiba and was now standing in front of her older sister.

"That bitch got what she deserved and you know it, Sakura!"

"You think she deserved to be put into the hospital, Akari!"

"Hell yeah, I do. After what she did. I went easy on that piece of trash, you think I should have gone easy on that slut?!"

"She's not a slut; she was my best friend, Akari!" Akari just chuckled, shaking her head at her sister.

"If she was your friend she wouldn't have started that fight with me! Best friends respect their friend's siblings no matter how annoying they are."

"I still wouldn't have been able to face her or the school after what you did!"

"They were harmless pranks." Akari stated.

"You painted 's office neon pink! That's a sign of disrespect!"

"So, if he wasn't so uptight that wouldn't have happened."

"What about the biology frogs?!"

Before Akari had time to answer Sakura's fist was heading her way, making direct contact with Akari's check.

"Uh oh." The Kaibas' and Yugi's gang looked at Akane.

"What do you mean 'uh oh'." Yugi curiously asked, a wide eyed Akane.

Akane looked at Yugi and all she said was. "Sakura has done it this time. Sakura has never hit Akari or me."

"She never hit you guys?" Atem asked.

"Sakura knows she wouldn't stand a chance against Akari, Or me for that matter I can't even beat Akari even if she's barely trying."

"Your guy's fights get physical?" Tristan questioned. Akari, who was staring at her sisters.

"Not physical enough to draw we get really mad at each other we head to our backyard and we fight it out. We took Karate for years and we still are, its just Akari has more experience in fighting,So the fight ends quickly." Akane stated, looking at the curious faces. Akane sighed at the looks.

"Akari was in a gang so she had to hold her weight and know how to fight and being bipolar was a plus for her fighting."

"Now I get it, if they fight it's obvious who the winner will be." Bakura pondered with his hands on his chin, thinking. The group looked at the two girls; Akari's head was turned to the left side and her right check was red due to Sakura's fist.

"I hate you, Akari Gale!" Sakura said, glaring at her sister.

"Never have I imagined you to hit me or those words escape your mouth, Sa-Ku-Ra." Akari said, venom dripping from her words as her bangs covered her eyes.

Sakura gasped realizing what she just did; her hands fling to her mouth and her eyes wide.

..

..

..

..

"We have fought, but not physical enough to draw blood and we have never awakened Akari's other side."

* * *

what will happen?!

stay tuned...please.

Reviewers:

loveedwardanbella

blackend gem

dragonlady111111

thanks you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i took so long i got destracted! it seems to be happening alot lately!

For the next couple of weeks i won't be updateing cuz my school we are starting core testing. Man even in Jr. High it follows you!

* * *

Every body around Akane was shocked, even speechless.

Akari was heading toward Sakura at an agonizingly slow pace sending a shiver of fear down Sakura's spine.

"A-Akari what are you doing?" Mokuba asked, afraid of the out come if Akari was to start a fight.

"Oh I'm just getting rid of a pest is all, is there something wrong with that?" Akari asked/stated, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sakura-San is not a pest, Akari-Chan."

"From my point of view, she is."

"But, Akari-Chan!" Mokuba was cut off by a hand covering his mouth; Mokuba turned his head only to see Akane with her hand preventing him from saying any more.

"Don't anger her more than she already is." Akane said, removing her hand from the boy's mouth.

Mokuba just nodded.

"So, how are we going to calm Akari-Chan?" Mokuba questioned to no one in particular.

"We could just grab her and pin her down." Joey suggested, hoping everyone would like the idea.

Akane looked at Joey with a bored expression and stated, "She would take you down in a heat beat."

When Joey heard that comment he went to sulk in a corner.

"So, what are we going to do?" Atem asked, watching the terrified red head and the psychotic blond.

"There's nothing we can do. The only thing to do is waiting for Akari to ware herself out." Akane said, taking off her backpack and getting her favorite puppet, Charmer, out of her pouch.

Akane then sat on the grassy ground and played with her puppet, waiting for the fight to end.

"Your sisters are fighting and your playing with a toy!" Yugi yelled.

"Charmer is no toy; she's a work of art." Akane wisely stated.

"Still the fight could get bloody." Bakura stated, backing up the small Moto.

"No, it won't, Akari will get tired before any blood is spilled."

"What do you mean, 'she'll get tired before blood is spilled'?" Yami questioned.

Akane sighed, laid Charmer on her lap, looked at the group of confused teens and began her explanation.

"Akari's dark side takes a lot out of her energy, so after a few powerful punches, that and leave a bruise, a thrown she'll be sleepy, and she'll sleep until homeroom begins. Akari will go back to the way things were as if nothing has happened."

"How can she go as if nothing has happened?" Duke asked, looking at Sakura trying to dodge Akari's attacks.

"She doesn't know what happens during a fight when her black side takes over, only the beginning and part of the end when she blacks out."

After her explanation, Akane when back to Charmer, and the group of teens looked at the fighting sisters only to see; Sakura fall to the ground getting the wind knocked out of her and clutching the part of her stomach were Akari had delivered a powerful kick to her.

"Get up." It wasn't a statement or a request, it was a demand.

When Sakura made no move to stand, Akari walked over to Sakura, grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her up.

"It wouldn't be a satisfying win if you just lay on the ground the whole time, Sakura." Akari then laughed hysterically, dodging Sakura's pathetic attempts at beating her.

Akari stopped her dodging and punching Sakura's left cheek, then hitting Sakura's stomach again. Sakura was panting hard and was winching in pain every time she breathed. Suddenly Sakura felt something run from her mouth, the taste was not familiar, and with the metallic taste was something Sakura had never tasted before.

Bringing her hand up to wipe it away brushing the non-familiar taste away, pulling her hand away from her mouth Sakura stared wide eyed at the red liquid which she knew was blood.

"The fight will end soon." Akane informed the group that she later found out wasn't listening to her and was watching the fight waiting for what was going to happen next.

'Thump!' Startled by the noise Sakura looked up from the blood on her hand only to see Akari laying on the ground. From Akari's slow breathing Sakura could tell that Akari was sleeping, Sakura looked at Akari's face and when she did she saw Akari's face scrunched up slightly in pain.

"Should have known you'd be in pain after your dark side comes out." Sakura said, leaning back on her hands.

When Akari fell to the ground the Moto group ran to help Sakura and the Kaibas were checking on Akari.

Mokuba let out a sigh of relief when he found out Akari was sleeping.

"Good thing I have the first 3 classes with Akari." Seto stated, putting Akari on his back so it looked like he was giving her a piggy back ride, his hands placed on her blue Aeropostale shorts that reached her knees.

"Stupid rabbit... Those are my…Lucky charms." Akari mumbled in her sleep, nuzzling

Seto's neck.

Yami heard this and broke down laughing, "I like this girl!" he said with a smile on his face. The Moto group nodded in agreement.

"Why does everyone like that bitch!" Tea thought pulling out her hair.

Akane was watching Tea as if her piercing red eyes were reading her thoughts; Akane opened her mouth and said, "If you pull your hair you'll go bald before you hit 20."

This caused everyone to look at Tea.

Joey scratched his head; "Tea's going bald?" was his smart remark.

"I'm not going bald, Joey Wheeler!" Tea screeched.

"Not yet." Akane said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you make me?" Akane challenged a mocking smirk playing on her lips.

Yugi sensing the tension between his long time friend and his soon to be friend decided to intervene.

"Hey, stop haven't we had enough fighting?" Yugi innocently asked.

Tea huffed and Akane smirked in satisfaction as if she knew Yugi was going to stop them from fighting.

"So, what are your guy's names?" Bakura looking at the girls.

Sakura smiled, "I'm Sakura Gale."

Akari had a bored expression, "Akane Gale." Putting her puppet back in its pouch, Akane grabbed what looked like a squirt bottle from her backpack and walked up to Sakura.

The Moto group watched to see what Akane was going to do with the squirt bottle and they got their answer when Akane sprayed Sakura with the water.

"What was that for Akane?" Sakura asked, wiping the water off her face with her sleeve.

"I thought I'd get the blood off your face and cool off your head." Was Akane's simple answer.

"Why, would you need to do that?" Sakura questioned, looking at her little sister.

"You had a hot head when you fought- or should I say got the crap beat out of you by Akari."

"It wasn't on purpose!" Sakura defended.

"But you still know you have to be calm and think your words carefully around Akari." Akane scolded, putting the squirt bottle away.

"Akane, I never wanted to start a fight with her it was and ac-"Sakura was cut off by the older Kaiba.

"Enough! What's Akari's schedule?" Seto questioned or more like demanded.

"We don't know but all I know is that since Akari's forgetful, she put it in her backpack." Akane stated.

Seto sighed, "Of course, Akari just has to keep being forgetful." He thought.

"Can you get it for me; I'm kind of busy carrying young and reckless." Seto said.

Sakura looked at him; her face scrunched up in disgust.

Sakura shook her head, "Nope, I'm not going anywhere near her backpack, who knows what kind of creepy crawler might be in there!" Sakura shuddered at the thought.

"Fine I'll do it, since I have a baby as a sister." Akane said, casually walking to Akari's backpack which she dropped some where in the fight against Sakura.

"I am not a baby! I just don't like bugs!"

"Is that a grasshopper?" A creepy voice asked from behind Sakura.

Sakura looked around her feet.

"Where?!" She screamed.

"By your heel." It replied.

Sakura screamed and jumped into Atem's arms.

"Hahaha, I can't believe you fell for that!" The wicked voice said.

"That's not funny, Weevil!" Duke yelled.

"Yes it was, you should have seen the look on her face!" Weevil was doubling over from laughing so hard.

"Shut up Weevil!" Atem yelled, Atem .looked at Sakura she was shaking and her hands where clutching his uniform for dear life.

"Apologize!" Mokuba screamed.

Weevil just kept his laughing fit going.

"Apologize, you little worm!" Tristan demanded.

"And if I don't?" Weevil chuckled.

Sakura magically came behind him and said in a murderous voice, "Keep laughing and see what happens."

Weevil visibly shuttered at hearing the venom in Sakura's voice.

"I'd listen to her if I was you." Mokuba stated in a sing-song voice.

"And why would I?" Weevil sneered, looking into Mokuba's eyes.

"If you saw the fight that happened here you would know that Sakura is Akari's sister and can beat you, because you're not in Karate." Seto stated.

Joey laughed when he saw all the color drain form Weevil's face, "Serves you right, Bug Boy!" Joey and Duke yelled.

Weevil opened his mouth to make a not so witty come back but was interrupted by the school bell.

"I'll get you next time!" Weevil yelled as he ran into the school.

Atem walked up to Sakura, "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm ok!" Sakura smiled back making Atem blush.

Akane walked up to Seto and handed him Akari's schedule and her backpack.

"Here you go, Seto." Akane bowed, walking up to Sakura grabbing the back of Aeropostale Short sleeved shirt and walked into the building with some of the Moto gang frantically trying to keep up with the girl that was Yugi's height.

"Bye, big brother, good luck with Akari!" Mokuba waved while running to his school that was not too far from the High school.

"Bye, Mokuba!" Seto yelled after the young Kaiba.

"So, what's her schedule?" Yami asked, looking over Kaiba's shoulder.

"Move it, Moto!" Kaiba yelled, pushing him away.

"Yami, we're going to be late." Tea said pulling at Yami's sleeve.

"I just want to know Akari's schedule then we'll go Tea." Yami stated looking down at Tea.

Tea opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by Seto.

"She has all her classes with us, Moto." Kaiba said, adjusting Akari and walking into the school building.

Yami and Tea were right behind Seto, "That barely answers my question, Kaiba." Yami said with an annoyed expression.

"It does perfectly, Moto; we only go into 3 classrooms at this school we don't move around the teachers do." Kaiba said.

"I knew that, Kaiba!" Yami hollered, feeling insulted.

Kaiba turned around and looked Yami straight in the eyes and said, "Are you sure, Moto? Did you really know that?"

Yami mumbled, "No, not really." Before asking, a question that has been weighing on his mind for awhile.

"So, Kaiba, how long have you known Akari?"

That caught Tea's attention who was just glaring at an unconscious Akari, who was mumbling something about a fairy called, Kuriboh steeling her Pepsi.

"None of your business, Moto." Kaiba easily stated.

"That's not an answer, Kaiba." Yami said in a sing song voice.

"It's none of your business, Moto!" Kaiba snapped.

"Kaiba I'd tell him or he won't shut up." Tea said, walking ahead of the boys.

Kaiba groaned, and decided to answer the curious Moto.

"Fine, I have known Akari since we were 7."

Yami's mouth dropped, "That long." Even Tea was shocked she was so shocked that she stopped in her tracks.

* * *

Thanxs for reading please review!

Thanx you to;

loveedwrdanbella!


	4. Chapter 4

Once Yami recovered from his shock his looked at Akari.

"What was Akari like when she was 7?" That question surprised Seto more then the Kaiba would have liked.

Seto sighed and replied, "Like she is now but a lot more calm and collected. She always loved playing pranks and making sure everyone was happy, if someone hurt her friends or sisters she would beat them to the point that they couldn't walk."

Tea looked even more surprised and looked back at the unconscious girl on Seto's back.

"But she beat Sakura! She beat her own sister!" Tea yelled.

Seto looked at Tea. "It may seem like that but Akari likes Sakura... It's just that Akari was done with Sakura's crap and Sakura was the same way."

"So you're blaming that fight on stress?"

"Yes, I am."

Yami took enough of that and stepped in.

"Tea stops it! You're acting like a child!"

At that Tea immediately shut her mouth.

"Akari isn't the type of person to talk about her feelings, so she keeps it bottled up until she can't take it anymore. Sakura used to play pranks with Akari and Akane, but that changed when Sakura was told by her aunt that she had a bright and big future ahead of her."

Tea again was shocked, same with Yami.

"So Sakura changed? How did Akari take that?" Yami asked.

"Her emotions went haywire. She called me and she was crying so I took her to a small creek we found as kids, and she told me what happened for 3 hours I listened to her, I got her food, I let her blow off steam and a half an hour later she was fishing for crawdads."

"So in other words Akari's emotionally unstable." Tea snottily remarked walking or more like stomping into the school building.

Kaiba looked at Yami, shaking his head he stated, "Why you hang out with her I'll never know."

"I only know her because of Yugi and I can tell she has a major crush on me but I only like her as a friend." Yami shrugged.

"I'd hate to be there when you tell her." Seto laughed, pulling Akari back up on his back because she was slipping.

"Me two. But I wonder what her reaction would be when someone tells her that Tristan likes her." Yami said, opening the door for Seto and Akari.

"That would be a sight to see. Thank you. Know for the hectic day with Akari." Seto commented, making his way to his homeroom class, Yami not far behind.

Yami and Seto minus the sleeping Akari who said something about Captain Planet taking her Ramen Noodles, walked into class only to come face to face with an angry teacher by the name of Maximillion Pegasus.

"You're late, Mr. Moto and Mr. Kaiba; this sure is a surprise for you to be late." The white haired teacher said.

Pegasus looked over Seto's shoulder and saw a sleeping Akari, he then looked at Seto.

"Seto, why do you have my new student sleeping on your back?"

Yami took this time to say something.

"Well, this may-kind of- look bad but before you get the wrong idea shouldn't we dive into the fabulous world of art?" Yami smiled nervously hoping the white haired teacher would buy the distraction and lucky for Yami that luck was on his side because the teacher bought it.

"Why yes we shall! Now go sit, sit!" Once the two were seated at their table that they were forced to sit at with each other Akari laying her head on the table just snoozing away, the teacher started to talk about something that had to do with shading a sphere.

"So why are you guys late?" The twins Marik and Malik coming over to their table with their paint sets, asked.

"None of your business." Seto snapped, making sure he wasn't too loud.

"Why are you talking quietly, Seto?" Malik asked, loudly.

"Quiet, you big haired freak!" Seto harshly said, looking at Akari to see if the noise was affecting her dreams.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR?" Malik screamed.

Seto and Yami looked at Akari, who groaned and mumbled 5 more minutes.

Akari turned her head that was facing Seto that was showing him if Akari was asleep or not, to face Marik who was surprised to see Akari's sleeping face.

Malik was advancing towered Seto, but was stopped by his brother Marik's hand.

"What the hell, Marik!" Malik shouted, trying to get passed his brother so he could get to Seto.

"Malik, shut up for once!" Marik scolded, he was watching Akari's eyes scrunch from Malik's loud voice, then relax showing she was not affected by his volume of voice.

"Why?" Malik asked, looking at his twin confused.

"She's why." Marik stated, pointing at the sleeping Akari.

Malik's eyes lit up like a Fourth of July firework when he saw Akari.

"When did this little beauty get here?" He asked walking over to Akari thinking she was awake.

"Hey gorgeous, do you have a map because I'm lost in your eyes." Came his stupid pick up line.

"She not awake, genius!" Marik, Yami and Seto yelled.

Marik hung his head. "Why is he my brother out of everyone in the world?" Marik cried anime tears with Yami patting his back.

XXXXX-AKANE! (English)-XXXX

Akane wasn't really interested in what the teacher by the name of Paradox Brothers, who were the English teachers. They were talking about riddles and she knew all about riddles. After all Akari confused her and Sakura with her riddles that don't even make sense and Akane was very smart so Akari couldn't out smart her for long.

So, instead of listening to the twin teachers that were turning Joey, Tristan and Dukes brains to oatmeal (Which she found very amusing.)

Akane decided to pay attention to her puppets that she hand made.

Akane picked up Facestealer that was lying on her desk next to Charmer and begun fixing its foot that kept getting jammed.

Akane sensed someone watching her, she turned her head to the right only to see Yugi watching attend to her puppet.

"Can I help you with anything, Yugi?" Akane asked, turning her attention back to Facestealer.

"Why aren't you paying attention to the teachers?" Yugi questioned, watching Akane's fingers glide along Facestealer's wooden body, stopping time to time to check its joints.

"I don't feel like it and I get enough riddles from Akari." Was her blunt answer.

"B-but you'll get in trouble!" Yugi protested, her only an "I don't care; I have been in trouble before." From Akane that sounded like it came out bored which matched her facial expression.

"Akane, I thought you came to this school to start over." Yugi whined.

"No, I'm only here because it's either this school or military school."

"Akane!"

Akane sighed and looked at Yugi. "Yugi, I have already learned about riddles and right now I wouldn't be worrying about me if I was you." Akane said, pointing to Tristan, Joey and Duke who had what looked like liquid brain was coming out of their ears.

"Ahh!" Yugi yelled, running to his friends and shaking them.

What surprised Akane was the fact that the teachers weren't paying attention.

"Well, if they won't pay attention I can get a little fun out of it." Akane thought, pulling out a piece of construction paper out of her backpack and got to work on her plan.

XXX-Sakura (Egyptian history)-XXX

Sakura sighed she already knows about all this Egyptian stuff- hell she can teach this in her sleep, after all she was born and raised in Egypt, along with her sisters.

Sakura didn't know Miss. Ishizu was talking to her until someone stabbed her in her side with a pencil.

When she got stabbed, Sakura decided to take a page from Akari's book, so she grabbed the pencil when it came back again to hit her; she grabbed it and easily broke that pencil in half.

Atem's mouth fell open at the sight of Sakura easily breaking his pencil in half like it was nothing!

Sakura dropped the pencil behind her; not even turning around to see who it belonged to.

Once Sakura heard the wood drop onto the surface of the desk she started looking at her nails, Sakura got upset seeing that they didn't have color to them, and then started digging through her bag.

Sakura looked up from her bag when she heard a foot being tapped.

"Miss. Gale, do you mind paying attention in my class?" Miss Ishizu asked, looking into Sakura's eyes.

"No, not really, but I already know this stuff!" Sakura whined, pulling out a purple and orange sharpie from her bag.

"That doesn't mean you can't act like you're paying attention in my class."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Miss Ishizu, it won't happen again."

Before Miss Ishizu went back to teaching Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Oh, look my phones ringing." Sakura happily replied, taking out the white device.

"Ms. Gale." Miss Ishizu warned, not even looking at Sakura.

"Sorry, won't happen again, Miss Ishizu." Sakura said, turning down her phone.

Atemu leaned forward to look at Sakura's text message.

**To; Sakura**

**From;** **Akane **

**I'm bored and have a great idea. Wanna help?**

**To; Akane **

**From; Sakura **

**Tell me what's this great idea you have then I might help you.**

**To; Sakura**

**From; Akane**

**I'm going to steel Weevil's bugs and set off fire crackers.**

**To; Akane**

**From; Sakura**

**Sound fun... BUT WHY BUGS!**

"Here, hold this and type for me." Sakura said, handing her phone to Atemu.

"Ok." Atemu said, watching Sakura take off the lid the orange sharpie.

**To; Sakura**

**From; Akane**

**Because I have Weevil in my class right now and that's kind of the second thing that came to mind.**

**To; Akane **

**From; Sakura**

**Hey Akane this is Atemu.**

**To; Ahh… Atemu **

**From; Akane**

**Where's Sakura?**

**To; Akane **

**From; Atemu**

**Doing her nails with sharpies.**

**To; Atemu**

**From; Akane**

**So that's where Akari's sharpies went I was looking every where for those!**

**To; Akane **

**From; Atemu**

**Why'd you need Akari's sharpies?**

**To; Atemu**

**From; Akane**

**That's classified**

**To; Akane **

**From; Atemu**

**I don't want to know.**

**To; Atemu**

**From; Akane**

**Ok back to plan. I'm using the bugs to get Weevil angry and I can't get Akari's rat because he's at home.**

**To; Akane**

**From; Atemu**

**Akari has a rat? She seems like a dog person to me.**

**To; Atemu**

**From; Akane**

**She does his name is Yuki. She is a dog person she has a German Shepard whose name is Shuyin and a cat named Kyo.**

**To; Akane **

**From; Atemu**

**Ok.**

**To; Atemu**

**From; Akane **

**Ok, I have to go because Yugi is telling me to pay attention to rhyming teachers, so if you hear loud noises, people yelling and running that is not my fault.**

**To; Akane **

**From; Atemu**

**Sure can do.**

Atemu closed the phone and put it on Sakura's desk informing her about his conversation with Akane.

"You guys can't stay on one subject for 3 minutes just like Akari." Sakura shook her head finishing off her nails with the purple sharpie.

"Where did you get Akari's sharpies anyway?"

"Her room; I had to get them while her room is still clean." Sakura said, putting the sharpies into her bag.

"Is her room being clean a good or bad thing?" Atemu asked, as if the answer could be deadly.

"It's a good thing. When Akari's room is messy it seems like something's moving in there.'

Atemu shivered in fear of imagining Akari's room.

"That sounds like Yami's room." Atemu stated.

"And like my older brothers."

Sakura and Atemu turned to see Ryou looking at them.

"Where are your brothers? I haven't met them, yet." Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

"They have the chicken pox." Atemu and Ryou coursed, with smiles on their faces.

Sakura looked surprised about how they smiled at the Bakura brothers having the chicken pox. "How can they say that while smiling?" She thought, looking at Miss Ishizu.

A second later everyone heard the sound of popping and screaming coming from the room two doors down.

Atemu and Sakura looked at each other with knowing looks, and Ryou just looked confused.

"Akane." Atemu and Sakura informed, looking at Ryou.

Ryou made and 'Oh face and went back to doing his class work.

XX-Akane (after talk with Atemu)-XX

Akane rummaged inside her backpack and took out a package of firecrackers that she took out of Akari's room and Akari's black and orange butterfly lighter.

Duke looked over at Akane and saw what was in her hands.

"What are you going to do with those?" Duke questioned the red eyed girl.

"Messing with Weevil and our not confusing rhyming teachers." Akane said, like it was nothing.

"I wanna help." Duke stated looking at the short burnet

"Fine, I want you to get Weevil's bugs." Akane said, opening the firecrackers.

"Why?"

"Because, it'd freak everyone out and he'll have to pick them up." Akane smirked.

"What are you guys doing?" Joey and Tristan asked.

"Messin' with people." Akane said, like she was talking to a 3 year old.

"Cool!" Joey said, as he watched Duke get on the floor and crawl over to Weevil's desk without anyone knowing.

"He's like a ninja!" Akane said, in awe.

Joey leaned forward and whispered, "I think he's an alien ninja spy from Mars." Making Akane giggle.

Yugi looked to his left and saw Akane giggling at something Joey said.

Yugi felt jealous that he didn't make her laugh.

Duke came back a minute later with the bugs and placed them on Joey's desk.

"DUDE, WHY MY DESK YOU KNOW I HATE BU-"Joey was cut-off by Tristan, who covered Joey's mouth with his hand.

"Joey, if you don't keep your mouth shut you're going to get us all in trouble!" Tristan hissed.

"Sorry, guys." Joey said when Tristan removed his hand.

"Ok, Duke, these will go off in 3 seconds, so, on three." Akane said, Duke nodded undoing the lock on the bug's cage.

"1!"

Akane handed Joey and Tristan some firecrackers telling them to throw them in random directions.

"2!"

Duke carefully put the bugs under his desk after he took off the lid.

"3!"

Akane said. Duke kicked the bugs and they scattered fast, and when the firecrackers went off, the bugs took to the sky; scaring people who were afraid of them, even more than the sudden assault with the firecrackers.

XX-Akari-XX

Akari was sleeping peacefully when she was interrupted by people screaming and loud noises.

Akari woke up with a start and flew backwards in her chair, making it hit the ground with a thud.

Seto, Yami, Malik and Marik looked at the green eyed blond that was lying on the floor.  
"We're under attack by the invisible mole people! I told you they were real, Seto!" Akari yelled crawling under the table thinking it'd keep her safe.

"Invisible mole people!" Malik screamed and ducked under the table with Akari.

"What is she talking about?" Marik and Yami asked Seto.

"Akari is afraid of the so called 'Invisible Mole People' that live under her bed."

Seto said, while he was painting.

"When did she come up with that?" Yami asked, looking under the table.

"When she was 8." Seto said, looking through Akari's backpack.

"What are you looking for?" Marik asked, going back to his sketching.

"Something to distract Akari."

"And what's going to distract her?" Yami questioned.

Yami's question was soon answered when Seto pulled out a bottle of Rock Star and 3 bags of M&M's.

"Akari, look what I got." Seto said, holding the bags of M&M's under the table.

"Candy!" Akari jumped out from under the table and tried to snatch the candy from Seto.

"Seto, hand over the candy and nobody gets hurt!" Akari said, jumping on Seto, bring him to the floor.

"If you can get it from me you can have it." Seto said, moving the candy slightly so Akari can't get it.

"Seto, give me the candy so I can be happier than a bird with a French fry!" Akari yelled.

Seto stopped for a brief moment and Akari took this as an opportunity to get the candy.

Akari jumped off of Seto and waved her candy in the air,

"I win. I win! Nobody can win against the great Akari Gale!" Akari stated trying to open her M&M's.

When Akari found out the bag of chocolaty goodness wasn't opening she turned to Seto pointing a finger at him she yelled.

"YOU BEWITHCHED MY CANDY!"

The members of her group just sweat dropped.

"Akari, why would I "Bewitch" your M&M's?" Seto asked getting up off the floor.

"Because." Was Akari's great excuse.

Yami got up off his seat and walked up to Akari, grabbing the candy he opened it.

Once the candy was opened Yami handed the candy back to Akari.

Akari stood there her mouth agape so it looked like she was a fish out of water.

Yami grabbed Akari's chin closing her mouth, he tilted her head slightly making her look into his eyes.

"You're welcome." Yami said walking back to his seat.

Akari's was tainted a slight pink color, her mouth was slightly open again.

Marik, who was watching the scene, leaned into Yami's ear and whispered.

"I think she likes you."

"I hope she does." Yami whispered back.

Seto turned towards Akari and said.

"'Kari your blushing?"

Akari's head snapped in Seto's direction and screamed, "I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Malik who was getting annoyed with the arguing decided to talk to Akari.

"Hey Akari why don't come and help me with my Art translations?"

Akari turned toward him with her eyes sparkling

"I love art!" Akari said, getting some art board, paper and an exacta knife.

Barely starting her art project Pegasus decided to talk to the class.

Getting bored with the whole teacher talking thing Akari looked for something to throw.

"A paper ball?" Akari said quietly.

Akari shook her head thinking that won't work.

"A pen?"

"Nope." Akari again decided against it.

"A paint brush?"

"Nuh uh."

Akari then looked at the last item on the table and found safety scissors.

Akari looked at the people on her table and grinned.

"Hey Malik." Akari smiled sweetly.

Malik looked up from his work and at Akari.

"Yes?"

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Malik asked curiously.

"I want to show you some of the many reasons why safety scissors aren't safe." Akari grinned evilly when she saw the look of curiosity on not only Malik's face but everyone at the table.

"It looks like they were easing dropping like I thought they would." Akari thought.

* * *

Fb19- What is Akari planning to do with the safety scissors? find out next time on Life as a Moto!


	5. Chapter 5

Akari picked up the safety scissors and aimed them for Pegasus's head.

"10 bucks says I can cut some hair by his ear." Akari challenged.

"Deal." The boys at the table said, digging into their pockets and putting the money on the table.

Seto was just sitting there; not bothering to bet because he knew Akari could hit her target blindfolded if she wanted to.

Pulling her arm back, Akari threw the scissors so fast that nobody in the classroom could see them coming, the only indication that the scissors where there was the blur of green.

Akari smiled when she saw some pieces of white hair flutter to the ground just above Pegasus's ear.

And the safety scissors? Well, let's just say they're not coming out of that wall anytime soon.

Malik, Marik and Yami stared in awe at the hair on the floor.

"How'd you do that?" Yami exclaimed watching Akari pick up the easy 30 bucks she made.

"Practice." Was Akari's answer.

"What did you practice on?" Marik asked.

"My sisters and teachers."

Marik leaned into Yami and whispered, "I feel bad for whoever are her sisters."

Yami just stared at Akari.

Malik was just going to comment when the bell rang signaling it was time for Math.

Akari looked at her schedule and groaned, "I don't want to go to Math!" Akari wined.

Looking around the room Akari spotted an open window; inwardly smiling to her. Akari turned to Malik and asked. "What floor are we on?"

"1st." Malik answered packing up his art supplies.

Akari bolted for the open window just as she was about to jump out the window Yami caught her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

Akari pounded on his back, screaming for him to put her down.

Yami ignored her and walked out the door, making sure he grabbed Akari's backpack.

Malik, Marik and Seto just stared out the door hearing Akari's screams and yells from down the hall.

"Is she always like that?" Malik and Marik asked, in unison.

"Sadly." Seto said, following his best friends screams.

Marik and Malik followed Seto unsure if they should run.

XX-Sakura-XX

Sakura was calmly walking down the hall with Ryou and Atemu by her sides heading to Math.

"Why do I have to have classes with my sisters?" Sakura thought, as she was getting closer with the two boys following her, she heard an all too familiar scream.

"What was that?" Ryou asked.

"Akari." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"I thought she'd still be asleep." Atemu stated.

"She must have heard the firecrackers." Sakura said.

As they got closer they saw Seto, Yami with a screaming Akari on his back, and two boys following them.

Sakura looked around and noticed Akari was drawing so not needed attention.

"Akari, shut up!" Sakura yelled at the girl.

Akari lifted her head, turned to say hi to Sakura and waved before going back to what she was doing.

"You know you can't snap her out of that, Sakura." Sakura, Atemu and Ryou turned to see; Akane, Duke, Joey, Tristan, and Tea walking towards them.

"I know that, it's just she's being loud."

"She's always loud." Akane stated.

"Louder then normal." Sakura said looking at the screaming girl.

"She's acting like a two year old who's not getting their way." Tea snobby commented.

"I heard that!" Akari yelled glaring at Tea upside down.

Everyone laughed at the how funny Akari looked glaring upside down.

"Kari, you look ridiculous." Sakura said, between laughs.

Everyone but Tea nodded.

"Yami, get her to stop!" Tea whined.

Yami looked at Tea with a bored expression.

"What do you suggest I do?" Yami had to yell because after Akari got bored glaring at Tea- Who wasn't fighting back-she started screaming, kicking and punching, again.

"Yami just put her down." Yugi and Atemu stated, looking at their brother.

Yugi and Atemu sighed when Yami said a blunt 'No'.

"Someone get her to shut up!" Tea demanded.

Sakura started to laugh. "Nobody can get Akari to be quiet."

"Oh, I can." Tea stated starting to walk to the screaming girl who was on Yami's shoulder in front of the locked Math door.

"Not unless you value your life." Akane said in a sing-song voice, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

That made Tea stops.

Akari was screaming louder by now, making sure everyone knows she's still there.

"Why hasn't she stopped yet? She's been going for 10 minutes." Tristan voiced.

Everyone looked at him.

"So, you noticed." Sakura said.

"Noticed what?" Joey questioned.

"How long Akari has been screaming." Akane took out a book.

Opening the book Akane sat down on the ground.

"How come she can scream that long?" Ryo asked.

"She has a good set of lungs." Akane stated.

"She's always getting into fights with our step mom, Lisa and Akari always manages to out yell her." Sakura added.

"Ever sense our parents got divorced Akari's black side showed up more and she yells more." Sakura continued.

"But, I wonder why Akari hasn't broken out of Yami's hold?" Akane stated.

"You mean she could get out of his hold?" Duke said.

"Yup! But, I wonder why she hasn't gotten out." Sakura said.

"Maybe she's too lazy?" Joey commented.

"Or tired?" Tristan added.

"Let's ask her." Akane yelled over to Akari.

"Hey, Akari why haven't you broken free from Yami, yet?"

Akari just yelled, "Too much effort!"

"She's being lazy today." Atemu nodded.

"Yami, put her down!" Tea yelled.

Akari twitched. "Enough with the yelling!" She yelled.

"You're yelling too! And you can walk or do you not want to support that head that's full of hot air!" Tea retorted.

Everyone gasped-except for Seto who stared in shock.

Akari, who looked really angry, suddenly jumped from Yami's grasp, softly landing behind him.

Everyone stared in shock, except Akane, Seto and Sakura.

Akari walked in front of Yami and stared at Tea.

Tea shivered when Akari's look changed from blank to murderous.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you!" Everyone shivered when they heard two voices come out of Akari's mouth.

"Uh oh. Here we go again." Sakura was rubbing her forehead.

As Akari was walking towards Tea, Yami went up and grabbed her arm.

Akari feeling someone stop her from her task of putting Tea in her place, she clenched her fist.

As if reading her thoughts and actions Sakura and Akane braced themselves for what was to come.

Akari was acting on the suggestions from her dark side, sharply turned around not fully thinking whose behind her let her fist fly into their nose.

Yami felt a powerful hit to his nose; letting go of Akari's arm to hold the slightly bleeding cartilage.

Everyone was just as surprised as Akari when they saw some blood leak from Yami's hand.

"Yami, I am so sorry. You should never do that when I'm going to punch somebody!" Akari cried kneeling in front of Yami's sitting form, pinching his nose and tilting his head back just a little bit.

Yugi, Atemu, Sakura, Akane, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Ryo came running up to Akari and Yami.

"Yami, are you ok?" Atemu questioned looking at his little brother.

Atemu sighed when Yami said "I'm ok."

"Don't talk moron!" Akari yelled.

"Dude, I don't know if you're stupid or just idiotically stupid!" Akane said, looking at Yami.

"Akane, those mean the same!" Yugi cried.

Akane looked at Yugi with a small smile on her face.

"I know that. I just thought that Joey would do something like that, not Yami."

"Thanks." Joey said smiling not knowing that it was an insult and not a complement.

Akari heard the comment and was trying not to laugh while she was trying to stop Yami's nose from bleeding.

After what seemed like a while; Tea voice shouted.

"You little bitch you hurt Yami!"

Akari looked at the people around her and said in a loud voice so Tea could hear.

"She's a little slow, isn't she?"

When Tea heard that she stormed up to Akari.

As if reading Tea's mind, Akari stood up telling Sakura to take over trying to get Yami's nose to stop bleeding.

The two walked up to each other getting to each others faces.

"Listen, I was raised with manners, even though I don't show them, and I don't want to fight a Barbie doll." Akari stated.

"That mean's I'll win the fight." Tea taunted.

Akari smiled at her then her fist flew into Tea's gut knocking the wind out of her.

"I won't fight a Barbie doll; I'll do worse things to a Barbie doll then fight it!" Akari spat.

Being the curious guy that Joey is, he had to ask what worse things Akari does to Barbie dolls.

"Well." Sakura began.

Being the straight forward type person, Akane had finished what Sakura started.

"She flushes them in the toilet, rips their heads, legs, and arms off-so 'they don't fight back', that's what Akari says at least. Then she burns all their hair off, and lastly the body and body parts."

Everyone who heard that, shivered.

XX-Three mother Later.-XX

It's been a month since the Gale's moved to Domino city and met the Moto group.

The Gale's met Akefia and Yami Bakura and Akari could sense some incest with the Bakura brothers by how much Akefia and Yami love Ryo just a little more then a brother.

Akari and Akane really got along with them because they learned that the Bakura brothers are pyro's-except for innocent Ryou- and Akari likes them for being sadistic.

Akari has made many enemies and friends at her school, the people who are her greatest friends are Akefia, Yami B and Malik and Marik.

Her greatest enemies; well that was easy; Tea, Teachers, Weevil- Which Akari pointed out to Sakura and everyone that he had evil in his name-, and again Tea.

Akari is well known in the principal's office because she gets sent there all the time, most of the time Akane or one or both of the older Bakura's or the Ishtar twins accompanying her.

And if you're still wondering about the safety scissors, they are still there.  
A little over a week ago, did everyone in the Moto gang decide to take a vacation. Well, Duke, Akari, Akefia, Yami B, Joey and Malik decided it was time for a vacation.

So here we start the story with everyone including Tea, who was invited by Yugi the sweetie Tweedy as Akari called him, meeting at the Gale's small Victorian style house (AN; Picture on my profile.)

Akane and Sakura where getting everything by the garage. They decided to take Akari's Blue mustang that has 6 seats; 3 in the front and 3 in the back. How she had that happen well, it was a custom job that a guy had done before Akari beat him in a race.

Right now, Sakura is looking for Akari's keys that were under Shuyin's food bowl-she knows her sister too well-but sadly Akari knows Sakura all to well as well.

"Where are those stupid keys?" Sakura cried.

Akane had her swallow, Ryuma, on the counter giving her pieces of an apple.

"Why don't you go and ask Akari?"

"Akane, how many times do I have to tell you, no birds on the counter?" Mr. Gale's voice sounded from the door way, moving over to the fridge; he took out an orange.

"I don't want to go in her room it's messy! And you know Akari's not in a good mood when she's woken up." Sakura stated.

"No, it isn't. I told her that if she wanted to go to the hot springs with you guys, she had to clean her room. And she has to behave, so I want you guys to keep an eye on her. " He said.

"Fine!" Sakura said, she was about to go upstairs and into Akari's room when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura yelled, picking up her ferret that she named Max and went to open the door.

Sakura opened the door to the Ishtar twins and Bakura brothers.

"Come on in, I just have to run upstairs and wake Akari." Sakura said, leading them into the living room.

"Nice ferret." Malik said, petting Max.

"Thanks, his name's Max." Sakura smiled putting him on the carpet.

After she made sure he was comfy, she started walking up the stairs, but she was stopped by her step-mom yelling at her.

"What is it, Lisa!" Sakura asked.

"Get your stupid animal off the carpet and back into its cage!" Lisa hollered.

"Akari says it's inhuman to keep animals in cages!" Sakura innocently said. Just like a little kid saying 'My mommy told me not to talk to strangers.'

"Well, Akari's not here and I don't want ferret poop on my new rug! So put that thing inside cage!"

"Lisa, Akari's sleeping upstairs! So keep it down! And by the way…Make me, Lisa, dearest!" Sakura said, with fake sweetness dripping from her voice.

When the door bell range Lisa opened it.

When she saw; Tristan, Joey, Duke and Tea she flipped her bleach blond hair over her shoulder.

"You must be more of those Brats; Sakura, Akari and Akane hang out with." She sneered.

"What's it to you!" Joey sneered.

"Joey, don't make eye contact she could freeze you like Medusa!" Duke laughed.

Lisa scoffed and said that the others were in the living room.

Akane walked out of the kitchen and set Ryuma on the coffee table.

"Where's Sakura?" Tea questioned looking around.

"Asking Akari where her keys are. They weren't under Shuyin's food bowl." Akane said, putting Max on the coffee table as well.

"Meow." Everyone turned to see a black cat walk down the stairs and jump on the coffee table before jumping on Ryo's lap.

"Morning, Kyo." Akane greeted the black cat with bright purple eyes.

Ryou was petting Kyo when the door bell rang again.

Lisa again answered the door and she was greeted with the Moto brothers standing there with their stuff.

"Well, hello there. You don't seem like the type of people to be hanging around with my step-daughters." Lisa purred.

"You're married; Lisa and you're too old for them." Akane taunted, her face twisted up into disgust.

Akane lead the Moto's into the living room.

"Cough-Cougar-Cough!" Joey and Duke coughed

A scream came from upstairs turning everyone's attention to the staircase.

"Mother, Akari's rat is on our bed!" Two brunettes ran down the staircase and into Lisa's arms.

Akane mumbled something along the lines of "Whimps."

Sakura came down a moment later twirling Akari's mustang keys.

The brunettes heard people laughing and saw more people than they could count in there.

When they layed their eyes on the Bakura's and the Moto's they tried to act cute.

"Hi, my names Kelly Gale. Sakura, Akari and that puppet freak, Akane's step sister." The one with blue eyes tried to say innocently, sitting on the armrest by Akefia

"Akefia Bakura. Akari's best guy friend." Akefia nodded.

"Where did you get that cool looking scar?" Kelly asked making a move to touch it but Akefia swatted her hand away.

The front door opened before the second brunette could speak.

Seto and Mokuba walked into the living room Seto sat in a chair and Mokuba sat on the armrest.

"Ever heard of knocking, Seto Kaiba?" Kelly sneered.

"Yes, have you ever noticed that you act like a slut and you're not wanted?" Seto fired back his face blank.

"We aren't sluts and we are always wanted." The brunettes screeched.

"Well, if you weren't invited to come with us to the hot springs then you're not wanted!" everyone laughed at Duke's statement.

The second brunette leaned into Yami Moto and said in a failing sweet voice.

"I'm Teisha Gale, their other step sister." She said batting her mascara eyelashes over her grey eyes.

"Yami Moto." Yami said

Tea said loudly so everyone could hear. "I can't believe Sakura, and Akane have to put up with you, and I can't believe I'm saying this…But I also feel bad for Akari. Now I know where Disney came up with the evil step-sisters in Cinderella."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You little slut!" Teisha and Kelly yelled.

Kyo hissed and jumping onto Akefia's lap and scratched Kelly.

"You good for nothing cat!" Kelly yelled her hand flew and hit Kyo.

Max and Ryuma reacted and started attacking Kelly and Teisha.

"Teisha, Kelly shut up! Akari's sleeping." A boy about 13 with short brown hair said coming down the stairs with Yuki on his shoulder.

"Like we care, Jake!" Kelly snapped.

"Ok, if she hits you don't go crying to mom." Jake said, walking into the kitchen.

Kelly and Teisha kept yelling and the result was a half awake Akari coming out of her room with her German Shepard puppy in her arms, looking like she was going to kill someone.

Kyo ran up the steps and rubbed up against Akari's penguin pajama pants.

Getting everyone but the screeching brunette's attention.

Kelly and Teisha didn't notice that Akari was awake until they got hit with a rawhide bone.

"Ow." Teisha and Kelly whimpered, they looked at the top of the stairs and gulped.

Jake's head poked out of the kitchen. "Told you." Then went back to the Kitchen.

Akari had an evil aura around her and a murderous look, her hair was slightly wavy and out of its ponytail. She had a black shirt that said, 'Good morning, I see the assassins failed', and blue penguin pajama pants.

"M-morning, Akari." Kelly shuttered.

"I should have known all that noise was you two." Akari spat.

"And that's not even half of it, Kari." Sakura sang looking at her murderous little sister.

Akane and the others picked up on what Sakura was doing.

Kelly and Teisha's heads snapped in Sakura's direction, "You wouldn't." they sneered

Sakura stated with a smile. "Oh, yes I would."

Akari looked at her big sister with a questioning look in her green eyes.

Just as Sakura was about to tell Akari what their step-sisters did, Teisha and Kelly yelled for Lisa and Mr. Gale.

Lisa walked in first.

"Yes, darlings?" She questioned her daughters.

"Sakura is being a meanie head." Kelly stomped her foot.

"Oh, so threatening." Tea waved her hands in fake fear.

Sakura smiled knowing not only would those plastic girls go down by Akari but also their mother.

Before Sakura could tell Akari what happened Akari saw Kyo limping making sure to keep his right leg off the ground.

Kneeling by Kyo, who was fake limping knowing full well that Akari wouldn't stand for any of her or her sister's babies getting hit.

"Why is wrong with Kyo?" Akari asked her voice cracking.

Akari picked Kyo up in her free hand.

"Kelly and Teisha did it!" Seto, Sakura, Mokuba and Akane pointed at Kelly.

Kelly and Teisha looked surprised. "What did we do?" They asked acting like she did nothing wrong.

Akari walked down the stair case and handed Shuyin to Tea and Kyo to Ryo who willingly took the adorable puppy and cat.

"What did you do to my Kyo-baby?" Akari hissed.

"They hit him." Akefia said, fueling Akari's anger.

"Hey! Akari's anger just evolved just like Pikachu!" Joey and Duke yelled.

Yami B and Atemu nodded, "Yup, she looks like she just evolved into a Raichu."

As Akari was walking towards her step-mom and step-sisters, her spilt personality decided to speak.

"Hey, let me out! I wanna deal with this those bitches!" Keri screamed.

"Shut up, Keri or I'll poke you with a Q-Tip again!" Akari thought/screamed at her.

Keri shuddered and went to the corner of Akari's mind and started mumbling something about "horrid Q-Tips" and "Never again."

Akari smirked and as she stepped behind her step mother and sisters she grabbed a vase that was sitting on the table behind them.

Lifting it up, she was about to hit all three of them but was stopped by Seto.

"Akari, put the vase down." Her Step family turned toward Akari, who froze, the vase just inches above the step-family's heads.

Mr. Gale decided to walk into the room; a bowl of Coco Puffs in his hands and stuffed into his mouth.

"What's going on?" He asked some coco's coming out of his mouth.

Akari whipped around and looked at Seto, who wasn't even facing her.

"Seto, how did you know what I was going to do! You're not even facing me!" Akari yelled waving the vase everywhere.

Seto turned around in his chair and faced a flustered looking Akari.

"Akari, I have known you for years, so I can tell what you're doing without even looking at you."

Joey jumped from his seat and started yelling at Seto.

"You liar, Yugi told you what Akari was doing!"

"Seto, don't take credit form other people!" Mokuba scolded his non-listening brother.

Jake decided to come into the room with Yuki.

"Hey, Akari could you drive me to Jeremy's house?"

Akari turned to Jake. She walked up to the13 year old, taking Yuki off his shoulder and petting her gray and purple eyed rat.

"Sure. Sleepover?" Akari questioned her half brother. Her question was answered when he nodded.

"Ok, just let me go get some clothes on and through my bags over the banister then we can go." Akari walked up the stairs and told the huge group of teens that she'll be back.

"Jake, why didn't you ask your father or me to take you?" Lisa questioned her son.

"Because, Akari could get me there faster and she's cooler, duh." Jake told her, running up the stairs to get his backpack.

Akari came out of her room 6 minutes later; in a black T-shirt that said 'I will not go to hell. Satan won't allow such competition.' with a long sleeve blue fishnet shirt under it, and torn up blue jeans. She was also pulling her suit case that had a pattern that looked like someone threw globs of paint on the suit case. Shuyin's bag came out of her room minutes later; his was smaller and it had paw prints on it.

"Bombs away!" Akari announced throwing the suitcase over the banister.

Akari laughed when Joey and Duke jumped, not hearing that Akari was dropping the suitcase.

Jake came out minutes later with his backpack and pulling a G.I Joe T-shirt over his head.

"What's that?" Akari pointed to his shirt.

"Where?" Jake asked looking down.

Akari brought her finger up and flicked his nose.

"Made you look." Akari smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Ready, Squirt?" Akari asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah." Jake trailed behind her.

Akari slipped on her Blue and Black DC's and skillfully took the keys to her dad's new viper.

"Hey Sakura, make sure that our bags are in my car when I get back and that we have all Shuyin's stuff too." Akari started walking to the garage door when she heard Sakura agree to the terms.

"Ok, I'll be back! dad; I'm taking the keys to your new viper! Okay, let's go." Akari said really fast, pushing Jake out the door.

The room fell silent; after a few minutes John asked.

"Did she say she was taking my viper?"

The sound of a revving engine and the sound of it speeding off into the distant answered his questioned.

Silent then engulfed the room.

"Woof." Shuyin happily barked chewing on his rawhide bone that Akari picked up before handing him to Tea.

Tea looked at Shuyin.

"I would never think that Akari would have a harmless puppy like you." Tea Cooed picking him up and facing her.

Akane looked at Tea. "Trust me he's not harmless." Sakura laughed in agreement.

Kelly and Teisha scoffed.

"Mommy promised that Shuyin was ours, but we found a card on the kennel that said Shuyin was a gift to Akari from her mom. We tried to hide him, and kept saying that he was ours but Jake, Sakura and Akane told Akari."

Sakura stood up.

"Shuyin rightfully belonged to Akari and you knew it!" She stated.

"Yeah, whatever." Kelly flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Duke leaned into Tristan. "Dog knappers." He laughed.

XX- Akari and Jake-XX

Akari drove with the radio blasting Shopboyz; Party like a Rockstar.

"Jeremy moved right?" Akari looked at Jake for a second before looking back at the rode.

"Akari, you and I both know that you can drive without looking at the rode. And yeah how did you know?" Jake said, looking at Akari.

Akari stopped at a red light and looked at Jake.

"Jake, I know I can drive without looking but I can't risk getting a ticket just yet. I'm the only one who take's you to his house and his mom told me." Akari looked back to the rode and turned left when Jake told her too.

"Oh." Jake started texting. "Turn Left then Right it's the last house at the end."

Akari pulled up to the White town house when Jake told her that was the house.

Akari walked to the door and made sure that Jake would behave for Jeremy's mother while she was away and that she had the address.

Getting back into the car she called Akane.

"Hello." Akane's bored and frustrated voice came through the phone.

Akari looked in the rear view mirror and frowned when she saw what was written on the license plate.

"Akane, I'm going to be a little late."

"Why? We're leaving soon." Akane said.

"No big reason. Just make sure everything's in my car when I get back." Akari ordered.

At that Akari hung up.

Looking in the rear view mirror again she swore.

"Why are they here and at a time like this?" Akari hit the steering wheel.

XX-At the house.-XX

Akane hung up her phone and turned towards Sakura.

"Sakura, Akari's going to be late." Akane said, putting Akari's bags in the trunk of the mustang.

"Why?" Sakura questioned looking at Akane.

Akane just shrugged, and continued putting the luggage into Akari's car with the help of Yugi.

"Akane, do we have Shuyin's collar?" Sakura asked, looking in the car.

"I don't know, Akari didn't tell us which one to put on him." Akane stated picking up Atemu's luggage.

Sakura sighed, walking into the house and came back with a blue doggy t-shirt that said, 'I heart my mommy!' and a black collar that had blue paw prints on it.

"Shuyin, come here." Sakura called.

"Sakura, you know only Akari can get him to come when he's called." Akane said in a bored tone.

"Well, she's not here, now is she?" Sakura replied looking back and forth with a hand on her forehead making it look like she was searching.

"Cut the sarcasm, Sakura." Akane said, fixing her shirt.

Akane's shirt was a long sleeve, the sleeves were black while the shirt on top was red, and she had a black puppet that had hollow bleeding eyes with black strings going to the back of the shirt with the word puppet printed in black. On the back was a black puppet that had the same strings attached to it as the one on the front, making it look like it was controlling the one on the front.

Sakura walked up to Tea and started to put the shirt on the squirming Shuyin.

"Shuyin, stop moving." Sakura ordered.

"Sakura, I'd stop if I was you. You know how Shuyin is." Akane said, closing the trunk.

"Shut up, Akane." Sakura successfully put the shirt on Shuyin.

"Now, are you going to put the collar on him? Because if you are I'll help you." Tea said.

Sakura stood stretching her arms.

"No, I'll let Akari do that when she gets back."

Sakura fixed her pink shirt that says, "Princess." And walked into the house.

XX-Akari.-XX

Akari was speeding trying not to go over the speed limit while she was trying to get away from the people after her.

Akari heard her phone blasting Last Ressort by Papa Roach.

She looked at the passenger seat where she tossed her blue blackberry flip cell phone.

Reaching over while looking at the rode she grabbed it. Flipping it open she looked into the rear view mirror.

"Hello." Her commanding voice said.

"Hello, Akari." A voice she remembered rang through the phone.

"What do you want, James!" Akari demanded.

"You know exactly what we want." James husky voice came out casually.

"Honestly, I don't, James." Akari spat making a sharp left turn. The black car behind her did the same.

"We want the ghost!" James demanded.

"I don't know where Ghost is!" Akari lied

"You know where it is and unless we get it everyone that you didn't want involved will get hurt. Just like Aryan." James laughed.

"This is gang business, James; you can't bring in people that don't have any involvement into it!" Akari yelled ending the call.

Akari looked behind her to see the black car turning right and speeding away.

Once Akari was sure they were gone and didn't tap her phone she called the only person she knew that could help her. Putting it on speaker she turned around and slowly made her way back the way she came.

Akari pulled out two chains that she hid inside her shirt; one was shaped like a flame and the other was the shape of a rectangle and had the symbol of a flame it looked like a turquoise color. She held them tightly.

After a few rings the phone was answered.

"Viper's phone. Hyena speaking." Hyena's loud psychotic voice rang through the phone.

"Hyena, it's Raven. I need to talk to Viper it's an emergency!" Akari franticly said.

"Raven, he's not here. What's the emergency?" Hyena's joking voice turned serious.

"The bulls are after the ghost."

"How do you know this?" Hyena asked.

"THEY CALLED ME AND FOLLOWED ME FOR 7 BLOCKS, HYENA!" Akari yelled.

"Raven, calm down. I'll have Viper call you when he gets back. Just keep a low profile and hide the ghost." Hyena instructed.

"I want to ship it back to HQ." Akari stated, venom dripping in her voice as she made her way home.

"Akari, you can't send it here. I'll just have Viper call you, and Akari, don't do anything to get yourself noticed. The Bulls can't know that we sent our Queen to Domino, Japan." Hyena informed.

"You know me, Hyena, I get noticed easily. And it's too late. The Bulls already know I'm here." With that Akari hung up just as she pulled into the drive way.

Akari walked into the house and into the garage.

There she saw everyone talking and having a blast.

"Honey, I'm home." Akari's bored voice came into everyone's ears.

"Welcome back, Akari!" Mokuba smiled.

Akari squealed and hugged Mokuba.

"That is the best greeting I have gotten ever, Mokuba!"

"You're welcome, Akari!" Mokuba said hugging her back.

"And we don't get a hug?" Joey, Duke, Akefia, Yami B., Tristan, Marik, Malik and Yami M. pouted.

"No, you don't!" Akari stuck her tongue at them.

"Neither, do I?" Seto asked from behind her.

"Maybe." Akari said in an unsure voice.

Akari released Mokuba and glomped Ryou.

"Ryou defiantly gets a hug!" Akari cheered.

Ryou hugged Akari back while smiling.

Malik ran up and hugged Akari.

"I wanna hug." He cried.

Akari just laughed and hugged him too.

"Akari, where were you?" Sakura asked.

"Nowhere." She said.

Sakura scoffed, but dropped it.

"Before we leave you need to put on Shuyin's collar." Sakura informed holding out the black collar.

"Okay." Akari grabbed the collar and called for Shuyin, who came right away.

Akari put his collar on and placed him into the car.

"Mokuba, I wish you were riding with me!" Akari cried.

"Me too, Akari, but Seto won't let me because you are a crazy driver." Mokuba said, walking with Seto to his car, through the now opened garage door.

"But I'm not driving, Sakura is!" Akari informed.

"She's worse than you, Akari." Seto looked over his shoulder.

"I heard that, Kaiba!" Sakura threw a rubber ball at him.

"Okay, guys! It's time to party!" Joey, Malik, Akefia, Yami M., Yami B., Duke, Tristan, and Akari yelled, jumping into the cars, and the last ones to leave.

"Hands at ten and two. Check! Rear view mirrors adjusted so I can see the road. Check!"

"Everything's adjusted and is a go, Captain Obvious!" Akane said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Sarcastic." Sakura glared at her.

Atemu looked at Sakura and Akane.

"Um... Should I move to the back with; Akari, Yami and Yugi so it would be easier for you guys to glare at each other?" Atemu asked when the two girls heads where in front of him.

Sakura's head snapped to look at Atemu.

"No everything's fine now. Right, Lieutenant- I mean, Akane?" Sakura looked at Akane to see her working on her puppets.

Sakura sighed and started the car.

Everyone was met with the speakers blaring; 'Everywhere I go' by Hollywood Undead.

"Akari, how could you listen to this?" Sakura looked into the back to see Akari dancing with Shuyin.

"Easily." Akari replied.

Yami, who was in between Yugi and Akari was laughing and recording.

Akari was singing while looking at the camera.

Sakura changed the song to 'You and Me' by Lifehouse.

"Sakura, I was listening to that!" Akari yelled, passing Shuyin to Yami and jumping over the seat so her front half was in between Atemu and Sakura.

"Well, I can't drive with that music playing!" Sakura turned the Cd's and replaced it with something else. (A/n; it's like a car that has a spinning Cd player that has 5 Cd's in it.)

"It's my car so I out-rank you!" Akari said changing it back.

"Well, I'm driving!"

"I can throw you into the back, before you can even say Hello!" Akari smiled when Sakura gave up with a loud "Fine!"

Akari slid back into her seat on the passenger side or the right side of Yami; the only thing dividing them was an armrest that can move up and down and hide.

Before they drove off 'Imma Monster' by Blood on the Dance Floor invaded the speakers.

"Sakura, don't forget your seatbelt! It makes it harder for the Aliens to abduct you from the car!" Akari told her scooting up in her seat, and asking Akane to roll down the windows.

"Then put yours on, too. We wouldn't want them to take you back, Akari." Akane said, rolling down the windows.

"Hey!" Akari yelled smacking Akane's head.

"And it's my car I do as I please!" Akari added.

"I think we established that this is your car Akari." Akane looked at Akari from over her shoulder.

"Are you challenging me, runt!" Akari asked getting in her face.

"What if I am, pinhead?" Akane glared.

"Can we go now?" Sakura asked.

Akari was mumbling something about her car and she can kick everyone out and make them walk.

Sakura smiled and backed out of the driveway.

"I'll take that as a yes."

And off they go to the Hot Springs!

The Moto's and Gale's were having a nice and calming drive listing to whatever decided to play on Akari's Cd's.

Sakura and Atemu where talking, Yugi was looking out the window listing to his ipod; Akane was watching videos on Youtube on her cell phone. Akari and Yami well, they were sleeping; Akari had her head on Yami's shoulder, and Yami had his arm resting the armrest the divided him and Yugi, with his head on that.

"Atemu, do you think it's too quiet?" Sakura asked, looking at him for a minute.

Atemu looked into the back and smirked.

"Well, Akari and Yami are sleeping if that's what you mean. Then yeah, it's quiet." Atemu said taking his camera and snapping a few photos.

He showed the pictures to Sakura whose eyes softened.

Looking back to the rode she talked in a peaceful voice.

"I haven't seen her sleep that peacefully in a long time."

"Why is that?" Atemu asked, looking at Sakura curiously.

"She has nightmares more than she has a normal dream." Sakura replied.

"What are the nightmares about?" Atemu questioned opening his water and taking a drink.

"I don't know, she never talks about it. I have a weird feeling that she doesn't trust me anymore." Sakura picked up her water and opened it while driving.

"You're her sister, she does trust you."

"Then why won't she tell Akane or me where's she's going, or tell us what she's hiding. Or other stuff that siblings talk about?" Sakura asked, sounding weak.

"Akari's different than most people." Atemu commented.

"She wasn't always different, Atemu." Sakura stated turning right.

"When did she change?" he questioned.

"You sound like a therapist." Sakura laughed.

"I just want to help you." Atemu commented.

"If you want to help me then help me get my sister back." Sakura looked at him a helpless look in her eyes.

"I'll help as much as I can." Atemu said, pushing some of Sakura's pale red hair behind her ear.

The sound of a car with blaring music came into the car.

Sakura turned the radio down so they could here the car.

"What the-." Atemu looked into the rear view mirror but was cut off when the blue Ferrari slammed into the car making Akari and Yami jolt awake.

"What the hell?" Akari asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Is that it?" A southern accent asked.

"Yeah, that's the car that Gale bitch stole in that race." A muscular voice said.

Akari twitched throwing her head out her window holding on to the car she yelled.

"I won this car fair and square- oh wait you don't know what square is, Booboo!"

"So the great Queen of Moeru remembers a lowlifes name like mine." Booboo laughed.

Akari talked quietly making sure that nobody could hear her.

"I'll teach you not to mess with Moeru or their queen!" Akari spat, hitting the Ferrari, it was really close to the Mustang, and so close Akari could punch the driver.

"Are you challenging us to a race?" The southern man asked.

"What do you think, Cowboy?" Akari threw a punch to his face.

"It's on like mud on a tracker, sweetheart." Cowboy smiled wiping the blood from his chin.

"Good. Sakura move!" Sakura did as Akari said and jumped in the back with Yami and Yugi.

Atemu was holding the steering wheel, making sure they don't go off the rode.

Akari jumped into the driver's seat and pushed the brake and put it in park just like Cowboy and Booboo.

Akari pushed a button that made a metal plate go in front of her license plates.

"1" The engines where revving.

"2" Cars where put off park.

"3…Go!" The cars were off!

…To Be Continued!

* * *

Fb19-Yes i do listen to the music in here. and I hope you guys like this chap. i have been vowed not to sleep at all this summer until i reach chapter 10 or 19!

Review cuz if you don't i'll feel like an idiot and i don't want to show her i really am!


	6. Chapter 6

Akari was in the lead by 4 feet and it was clear that she wasn't letting them pass.

"Akari do you know them?" Yami asked, looking behind them to see Cowboy yell at Booboo.

"No, I don't know them. What gave you that idea?" Akari said, just then Akari's cell phone went off.

Looking away from the road she ordered Yami to give her phone to her.

Once the small blue device was in her hand she looked at the caller Id.

Sighing she ignored the call.

"Who was that Akari?" Sakura asked.

"Nobody." Was Akari's fast reply.

"Was that you're boss, Raven?" Cowboy sneered, ramming into her car.

"HEY, I JUST GOT A NEW PAINT JOB!" Akari yelled, sticking half her body out the window.

"AKARI, GET BACK IN THE CAR!" Sakura screamed.

"NO! THOES BASTARDS JUST RUINED MY NEW PAINT JOB !"

Yami and Atem pulled at screaming Akari back into the car.

Yami tried getting Akari's attention but she kept muttering something about having someone kill, Cowboy and Booboo. "Akari. AKARI! Kaiba will get you a new paint job!" Yami yelled.

"STOP WITH THE YELLING!" Akari screeched.

"You're yelling too." Akane informed, looking up from her laptop.

"Oh, shut up puppet face!" Akari snapped.

Just then Akari's phone started blaring Hollywood undead's song Black Dahlia.

"Raven, you better pick up or your boss is going to bite your head off." Booboo sang.

"Akari. Who's Raven?" Yugi innocently asked.

Sakura looked deep in thought then a moment later she interrupted by the youngest Tri-colored Motou.

"That was Akari's nick-name when she was in a gang." Akane informed.

"So that means-" Yugi was interrupted by Sakura screaming, "YOU DIDN'T LEAVE DID YOU AKARI!"

"SO WHAT IF I DIDN'T SAKURA!" Akari snapped, surprising everyone in the car.

"Are you telling us that you-" Atem was interrupted by Akari.

"Yeah I lied!"

"But why?" Sakura screamed.

"'CAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOU'RE FUCKING BUSINESS WHAT I DO SAKURA!" Akari bellowed.

"Aww, having a touching moment are we Raven?" Cowboy mocked, slamming into the side of Akari's car.

"If I am will you jump off a bridge?" Akari shot back.

Cowboy and Booboo looked at each other.

"Touché." They chorused.

Driving by a billboard Akari slammed into Cowboy and Booboo's car sending them into the sign.

Akari pulled over, sticking her head out the window she yelled. "So I guess this means I win, so I get to keep to keep my car." Pulling her head back into the car she took off down the road.

The car was silent as Akari drove down the road to the hot springs.

Sighing Atem decided to break the silence.

"Akari we need to talk about-."

"There's nothing to talk about." She interrupted.

"Akari, you need to stop interrupting people." Sakura stated.

"No I don't! Forget that whole race even happened." Akari said, turning left her phone sang again.

Sighing Akari pulled out a plug from her door, pulling out Sakura's charger Akari plugged the cord, then her phone, putting it on speaker, she spoke.

"What do you want Hyena." Akari commanded.

Hyena's psychotic laughter came to everyone's ears.

"So the All mighty Queen Raven decides to grace a lowlife Joker like me with her presence with a phone call." Hyena's psychotic laughter came a second later.

"Get to the point bubble brain before I hang up." Akari demanded.

"But it's not everyday you answer a call from little old' me My Q-OW!" The gang heard the sound of something being thrown and hitting flesh.

"Stop joking around you little Bastard!" A young but scary voice yelled.

"Agito(1) calm down!" A sweet voice franticly said.

"But Akito!" Agito Yelled.

"Agito, Akito is that you?" Akari questioned.

The sound of 4 feet running came through the phone.

"Akari is that you?" Akito asked.

"Where'd you go you little Bitch!" Agito yelled.

"AGITO YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Akari screamed.

Just then the phone was picked up.

"Love how many times I have I told you not to fight with you're team?" An Australian accent came through the phone.

"B-but Agito started it!" Akari defended glaring at the road.

"I don't care who started it Love, I'm ending it." The man said.

"So what do I owe this lovely phone call while I'm on the best Vacation in the world?" Akari asked.

"Well, for starters, Ikki is at home with the Chicken Pox. And the Death threat of our queen has come in." Came a lazy comment.

"Kazu, get off you're ass-Wait what did you just say?" Akari questioned.

"Oh the death-" Kazu was interrupted by Akari.

"No, no not that. Did you just say that Ikki has the Chicken Pox?" Akari questioned.

"Yeah he does." Agito Answered.

"YES! THANK YOU ALL MIGHTY GOD RA! THAT LITTLE BAST-" "Akari language." The Australian interrupted. "THAT LITTLE PUNK FINALLY GET'S TO SUFFER!" Akari finished laughing manically.

Yami, and Yugi looked at Sakura. "Is she always like this?" Sakura just nodded.

Akari abruptly stopped laughing. "Hey what about Buccha?" She asked.

"Oh he's at a Ramen bar." Akito's adorably cute voice stated.

Akari started sniffling. "So the big guy doesn't want to talk to me?" She faked a hurt voice.

"If it makes you feel better Akari, I wanted to talk to you!" Akito and Hyena stated in unison.

"If I was there I would have glomped you!" Akari squealed.

"By the way Akari we have some serious business that we need to Attend to. We decided that we should change the gangs name." The Australian stated.

"B-but I like the name Moeru1" Akari fought.

"Well, we have used that name for 3 years now so I think it's time for a change." The Australian that the member's in the car found out his name was Spitfire.

Akari sighed knowing that she can't fight with the King.

"So what's the Name?" She asked.

"Kogarasumaru." Voices Chimed.

"Ok I'm confused!" Yami stated, leaning forward in his seat. "Love, whose that?" Spitfire questioned.

"Hello, my name is Yami Motou, I'm Akari's- Mhph" Yami began but was interrupted by Akari's hand being placed on his mouth.

"He's my hostage." Akari finished, by her tone of voice you could tell she was smiling.

"Akari's he's not you're-" Atem began. Akari pulled her hand away from Yami's mouth as if she was burned.

"EW! YAMI LICKED MY HAND!" Akari screamed, rubbing her hand on Atem.

"Why are you rubbing it on me?" Atem yelled.

"He's you're brother! So his D.N.A is like you're D.N.A!" Akari, retaliated forgetting all about her phone being on or the people she was talking to.

Akane looked at Akari.

"When did you start paying attention in school?"

The answer she got shocked and made everyone in the car or on the other side of the world laugh.

"Of course I pay attention in school I have straight A's-Shocking really but it's true- and I love learning about the D.N.A in Math."

The car was silent.

"Akari?" Agito began.

"Yes my blue haired fanged psychopath?" Akari cheerily questioned.

"YOU'RE A DUMBASS!"

"Hey you learn about D.N.A in Math!" Akari stated.

"Keep telling yourself that Akari." Akane said, taking a drink of her Coke a Cola.

"Ok, back on the subject of the name. Don't tell me that, that little weak sack of crap came up with the name." Akari sounded irritated.

"You guessed it." Kazu laughed.

"Akari can I use that sometime?" Agito questioned.

"Sure go nuts little Fang King."

"Yes!" Agito Cheered.

"Hey guys I have to go." Akari stated, pulling up to the Hot springs.

"Bye Akari!" Everyone Chimed.

"Bye Guys! Agito take care your adorably cute twin brother Akito!" Before Akari hung up she was answered with an "Always!"

Akari sighed. "Oh how I miss Egypt." She whined. Duke, Tristan, and Joey where leaning up against Duke's red convertible, with Tea sitting on the trunk, when they pulled up.

"What are you whining about?" Tea Snapped.

"None of you're business you little bitch!" Akari retaliated.

Akari got out of the car, opening the door for Yugi.

Reaching over Yami, Akari picked up a snoozing Shuyin from Sakura's lap.

After receiving her puppy she opened the trunk for everyone to take their bags.

Akefia and his brothers pulled up a second later, the three brothers came out casually then the wild head of hair known as Malik came next followed by a sleepy Marik.

Tea walked- no strutted up to Akari and demanded for Shuyin.

"No." Akari stated, moving away from Tea.

"Akari, you need to take in your luggage along with Shuyin's so let me take him." Tea demanded.

"No!" Akari reached into the trunk of her car, moving over to the compartment by the window she pulled out what looked like a gun.

Tea screamed, when Akari pointed the gun looking thing at her.

Everyone was inside so when they heard Tea scream they came to see what happened, when they came out they where shocked to see Akari pointing what looked like a gun at Tea.

"Akari, put the gun down!" Sakura screamed.

Akefia, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Akane were persuading her to pull the trigger.

Not a second later did the Kaiba brothers pull up.

Stepping out of the Camaro Mokuba almost had a heart attack at what he saw.

Seto looked shocked for a second, before he had a closer look at the 'gun'.

Sighing he decided to get everyone to calm down.

"Akari, I thought I took that away from you." He casually walked up to her.

Akari turned towards him, she shook her head vigorously smiling she said, "You just took that one. I told you I have more!"

Mokuba turned white. "B-big brother you knew she had a gun!" He screamed.

Seto shook his head laughing. "Mokuba, you know as well as I do that Akari hates guns-"

"But that doesn't mean I don't know how to use one!" Akari added.

"-so she substituted with a joke gun." Seto finished.

"Joke gun?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah." Akari smiled, pulled back the trigger which made a loud bang that sounded like a gun-shot that had everyone screaming like little school girls- except Seto and Akari.

But instead of a bullet hitting Tea's chest she was hit with…

* * *

**Hey it's Fb-19 thanks for waiting! By the way it's hikari marik not hikari malik! (forgot to put that in the last chapters.**

**(1)- Agito, Akito,Ikki, Spitfire,Kazu, and Buccha come from a new Anime i have been Watching called "Air gear!"**

**I apologize for any yoai (Boys love) that makes it's way into the story i have been reading it on my mom's laptop. N i am really sorry for the Bakura brother incest! i have been reading to many BakuraXRyou fanfics n i also have been reading too many SetoXjoey's so i deeply apologize!**

**A while a go i had a hater (Who didn't have an account) by the name of Yami's biggest fangirl n she was ranting on how i wrote my story like "Yami is the spirit in the puzzle!" Ok i know that but this is a fanfic i make the story in the way i want. so please understand that this is free writing i can do what i want to any character i want! N Before you ask my sis stood up for me n i deleted her post cuz it hurt.**

**So please understand if you hate it suck it up if you hate something don't review! i have worked long and hard on all these chaps n critisium is apresated at times but don't ruin the story for others. **

**So reveiw but remeber i'm fragile...NO I'M NOT! if you flame i will bite back n i bite hard, oh and i claw...trust my sis n boyfriend n that they have scars..SCARS I TELL YOU! man i need to lay off the sugar! **

**ANY WAY REVIEW MWUAHAHAHAH!IF YOU DON'T I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! trust me i'm watching you right now! MWUAHAHAHAHH!**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone screamed-except Seto and Akari- when they heard the gun shot like blast.

But except a bullet hitting Tea's chest she was hit with silly-string.

Opening their eyes Yugi and Mokuba let out a breath they didn't know they where holding.

The others who haven't opened their eyes afraid of what they might see if they did.

"AHH! THIS WAS A NEW SHIRT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" everyone then opened their eyes, and laughed at the sight of Tea covered in silly-string.

"that's new? It looks like you dug that out of your hamper." Akari retaliated, petting a now fully awake Shuyin who was whimpering in her arms from being scared of the unsuspecting blast.

Tea fumed and was about to shout back when Yami interrupted her.

"Is he ok Akari?" He asked, walking up and petted Shuyin who jumped when he was touched.

"Just a little shaken up but he'll be fine." Akari cooed, telling her puppy that mommy was sorry and that everything was going to be ok.

Tea's chest tightened when she saw how perfect Yami looked standing by Akari and she decided to think of a new plan to keep Yami 'hers'.

"Ryou can you come here?" Akari questioned.

Ryou nodded walking up to Akari and took Shuyin when he was handed to him.

Malik, Marik, Bakura, Akefia, Duke, Joey and Mokuba then ran up to Akari to see what that gun was.

"Oh I have more." Akari tossed the gun at Malik who caught it with ease and was now shooting Atem with it.

Digging into her trunk she pulled out all the bags and came to a creative looking box that had stars, hearts, caution signs, and ripped up wrapping paper. The box also said, "I am a box! I have nothing suspicious inside me like; drugs, an alien, a rabid zombie-cheerleader-monkey-robot hybrid, or things I can black mail Seto Kaiba with."

Setting the box down Akari opened it "Go crazy boys!"

When it came down to Duke and Mokuba, Seto stepped in.

"You are not giving one of those things to my little brother!" He snapped.

"Seto, there harmless joke guns. If it makes you feel better I'll give him a gun that has a flag pop out that says 'Bang. If it makes you feel better." Akari said, picking up said gun pointed it at Seto.

Pulling back the trigger it made a different sound then the one Akari pointed at Tea.

After the gun made a quack noise a flag came out that said, "Bang!" then the gun started to laugh madly.

"What's with the laughing?" Duke asked, digging through the box to find a gun.

Akari just shrugged. "It did that when I bought it and I still don't know why it does that." She replied.

Seto just looked at Akari blankly then said that he still doesn't want Mokuba to have one.

"Seto, grow some balls and let Mokuba be a kid already!" Akari yelled.

"I have balls Akari and I don't want Mokuba turning out like you." He shot back.

Akari thought for a second then said, "I don't see what's so bad about growing to be like me."

Seto sighed. "you are clearly insane, you're in a gang, you threw a knife at our art teacher and stood on the lunch table while your fan boys surrounded it saying, "I'm the fucking queen of Egypt and my high priest Seto Kaiba will kick all your weak little Asses!" And Yami, Bakura, Akefia, Malik and Marik stood up as well!"

Akari looked thoughtful for a second. "I don't remember that." She lied.

"Of course you don't." Seto sarcastically stated. "I bet you don't remember Yami saying 'I'm a pharaoh in Egypt and queen Akari's ally you touch her and you'll be mummified alive!"

Then Bakura saying, "I'll torch your bodies alive!" Fallowed by Akefia, "I'll cut you into little pieces after I drain you of your blood then drink it as I watch half of you being devoured by hungry animals and the others burning." Malik then came, "well since they took all the good ones my little brother and I will torture you slowly and very painfully!" you guys then ended it with you guys laughing sadistically." Seto informed.

"Well you do have a point there." Akari stated nervously.

"see that's why I don't want Mokuba to grow up like you." Seto folded his arms.

"Ok Seto I won't give him the gun." Akari then shoved a gun in Mokuba's hands yelling, "Run Mokuba Run!" Before Seto could react Mokuba took off to where the others were, playing with his gun.

"Akari." Seto stated calmly trying not to alert Akari that Danger was coming.

"Yes, Seto buddy old pal?" Akari said, hiding that she knew Seto was going to hurt her.

Seto then ran at Akari who already took off for the house.

Everyone ran into the living room when they heard a loud crashing noise, When they got there the were shocked; The couch was tipped over so the back was on the ground, Akari was tangled in the curtains while laying on the couch like she was napping on it (If it was upright) with one leg over the bottom, to make it hilarious she was knocked out, Seto was through the glass coffee table and a mint bowl on his head.

Everyone was silent not knowing how to react.

Until Duke and Tristan went to get Seto out of the Coffee table once they removed the bowl they found that he was unconscious.

Joey sighed right now he was trying to untangle Akari from the curtains, how that happened…Like hell he knew.

Tea then Laughed, "Now that's Karma!"

Marik being the silent type walked up behind her with a vase and broke it over her head. When she was out cold he placed a finger to his lips "Shh, you'll wake Akari."

Bakura looked at his best friend, "Malik, does your brother know she's unconscious?"

"I don no-" Malik then turned to his twin, "-Marik-Pretty you do know she's unconscious right?" He spoke slowly.

Marik looked at his brother questionably. "She's not awake?" He asked cutely tilting his head to the side.

Malik nodded.

"WHAT? HOW COULD SHE BE UNCOUNSIOUS!" Marik shrieked, grabbing his platinum blond hair.

"You knocked her out." Akane said.

"I DID NOT! I SOFTLY HIT HER WITH THAT VASE!" Marik pointed at the now broken vase.

"It didn't look softly to me." Atem mumbled.

Marik then appeared in front of Atem holding a carving knife with a murderous look on his face.

"What was that?" Marik questioned.

"N-nothing!" Atem squeaked, hiding behind Sakura who signed and muttered 'Whimp'

Akefia just watched the scene from behind his camera. "This is so going on YouTube!"

Yami was helping move an unconscious Akari while Joey and Mokuba poke Seto with pens they found.

Malik and Marik look over at the asleep CEO then they joined, 'let's poke the unconscious CEO with pens we found- Cause if he was awake he'd kill us dead- Like with a rock or something Game!"

While everything was getting cleaned up and bags being brought in Akari's phone rang.

Moving over to her sister Sakura dug in Akari's jean pocket then pulled out her phone looking at it she decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

She heard some breathing.

"Hello." She tried again.

She then heard some shuffling.

"Hell-" She was cut off by someone being punched.

"Answer the phone you sack of crap!" Agito's voice could be heard.

"Is Akari there?" A voice asked. Looking at her nails Sakura stated.

"No, she currently in Lala Land and they aren't giving her back."

"WHAT? The people of Lala Land took my Akari-Chan!" Akito screamed.

"Yeah she was knocked out by Seto Kaiba and now she's gone. I'll have her call you when she get's back." Without giving them a chance to reply Sakura hung up.

"Who was that?" Atem asked, walking up to Sakura.

Smiling innocently Sakura replied, "Nobody."

Buying the statement Atem walked off to the kitchen the rental hotel provided, helping Yugi unpack, the food they brought.

Akane walked into the kitchen a moment later and saw the oldest and the youngest Motou in a death match with spoons and dinner trays, and bowls as helmets.

"And to think that I thought you guys were normal!" Akane whined.

"We are the normal ones!" Yugi protested, dodging a spoon.

"Yeah!" Atem agreed.

Akane turned towards a bare wall and said, "And to think that I thought Akari, and Sakura were the only ones who did that." Shaking her head Akane walked out of the room yelling at Akefia and Bakura telling them they are the normal ones in the group.

Which she was answered with a "Finally!"

Yugi and Atem then ran out of the kitchen demanding to have a battle with the Bakura brothers.

A minute later Akefia, Bakura, Atem and Yugi were battling with spoons and serving trays.

Akane never picked a better time to leave.

Walking up to a chair she pulled out Charmer and Stated, "You're the only normal one here Charmer."

"Ow!" Everyone in the living room jumped when they heard Seto Kaiba yell in pain when Malik poked him a little to hard with a pen.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Yami teased walking back into the room after putting Akari upstairs in her room.

"No Yami, Kaiba's not a beauty more like a beast right moneybags?" Joey laughed.

"Wheeler!" Kaiba roared, jumping out of the table he started to chase the blond, around the house.

When they passed Sakura she grabbed them by their shirts successfully stopping them in their tracks.

Duke and Tristan ran up to them.

"Where did you learn to do that?" They said in awe.

"When you have Akari for a sister you learn to catch her if or when she passes you." Sakura sighed.

Leaning close to dice boy and his brown haired companion she whispered.

"I think I know way Seto and Joey keep teasing each other."

"Why?" Tristan questioned.

"THEY LOVE EACH OTHER OF COURSE!" Everyone turned toward the stairs and saw Akari rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"WE DO NOT!" Joey and Seto lied.

"AND I'M A CHEERLEARDER!" Akari spat, jumping over the banister.

"Akari can't you walk down the stairs?" Tristan asked.

Akari just shrugged, "Yeah but what fun would that be?"

The others just nodded their heads in agreement.

A satisfied Yugi and Atem emerged from the kitchen followed by an angry Bakura and Akefia.

"What happened!" Akari demanded, running up to Bakura and his brother.

Inwardly smirking Bakura and Akefia fell to the floor and gripped Akari's jeans.

"Oh Akari-Chan it was awful, no Horrible!" Bakura cried, his grip tightened on Akari's jeans.

Akari looked at her psychotic friends. "What happened Bakura!" Akari screeched.

"T-the Motou runt and the lame older Motou beat us in a spoon war!" Akefia balled.

Akari's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widening. "No!" She stuttered.

The older Bakura's nodded their heads. "Yes."

Akari turned to the two Motou's in question, "Is this true?" She sheathed.

Looking at their friends for support, Yugi and Atem saw Sakura shake her head 'No'

"No it's not true all mighty Akari!" Atem fell to the floor bowing at Akari.

Yugi and Yami just looked at Atem blankly. Turning to Yami, Yugi said, "Yami, you're the normal one."

With that Yugi walked away.

After a moment of Akari's insane laughter and the awkward moment between everyone else Mokuba spoke up. "Hey let's go to the lake!"

Turning to the Raven headed boy Akari smiled, "Why that's a wonderful idea Mokuba-Chan!"

Looking at everyone else for retaliation Akari was happy when she saw none.

Walking up the stair Akari stopped and turned to Seto and Joey who where sitting on the floor still in Sakura's hold. "Now Seto and Joey I don't want to see you two missing and if I find you guys making out I will keep it over your heads until High school graduation!" Akari sang disappearing behind her door a moment later.

Everyone then burst into laughter and went to their rooms to change.

some brothers sharing a room and some friends sharing a room, Sakura and Akane had a rooms right across each other and Tristan, Joey and Duke had one by the kitchen. Seto and Mokuba had a room close to the stairs, Yami had a room by the bathroom, Yugi's room across from the bathroom and Atem down the hall. Now the only insane people save for Ryou had a room up stairs by Akari. The Ishtar brothers of course sharing a room and the Bakura brothers.

Tea's room you ask well she get's the one attached to the living room, the only thing separating it was a rice paper door.

Sakura was the first one in the living room fallowed by Akane who just wore a t-shirt and shorts.

"Not swimming 'Kane?" Sakura questioned.

Her answer was Akane shaking her head. "I don't like swimming."

Mokuba and his big brother emerged next fallowed by Joey, Duke, And Tristan.

Not a minute later did the psychotic brothers and saint Ryou came next, the last one upstairs was Akari who came from the upstairs bathroom.

"So you girls are hiding your swimming suits?" Atem questioned, when he and his brother came last.

"I not swimming." Akane replied, walking out the door.

"Hey back in Egypt it wasn't exactly safe to swim the Nile!" Akari cried after her.

"Didn't really stop you." Sakura informed.

"Hey for the last time that wasn't the Nile! It was an open temple pool!" Akari retaliated.

"Yeah but it was tactilely a pool." Akane stated.

Fuming Akari fallowed her sister's out the rental house and fallowed the signs that lead to the beach.

* * *

F-b19;Hello everybody! I finished this last night so i thought i might update it already!

By the way i have been getting no reviews so people please review! I need at least 1 so i don't have to lose sleep over not having any!

Review!

Review

HIT THE BUTTON!

l

V


	8. Chapter 8

Half way to the beach Yugi stopped. Turning to the small tri-colored haired teen Akane asked, "Is something wrong Yugi?"

"No." Yugi said, "I just feel like we're forgetting someone or something."

Akari spun on her heel, bringing up her finger she made a mental head count. Shaking her head she said, "Well, we aren't forgetting anyone, Everyone's here!" With that Akari challenged Malik to a race.

Running off Akari and Malik were trying desperately to make the other lose.

Shuyin barked and trotted close to Yami.

"I think he likes you Yami!" Sakura cooed, picking up Akari's beach bag that she dropped.

Yami looked at Shuyin then bent down to pick up his leash.

"Well who wouldn't like me?" Yami bragged. Seto, Bakura, and Akefia raised their hands. Yami put a hand to his heart, "Hurtful!" He whined. Everyone walked up the hill but what they saw when they got there had them sweat dropping. Akari and Malik were rolling on the dirt road pulling each others hair; after a second Akari was sitting on Malik's stomach holding his arms to his side. "Ha! I won!" Akari cheered. "Nu-uh!" Malik retaliated, just then Akari inched toward his face. "Are you sure?" She taunted, tightening her grip on his wrists. "Yeah." Akari then started gathering spit in her mouth, when she dubbed she had enough she dangled it in Malik's face, "Noo!" Malik screamed trying to push his head into the dirt more and when that failed he shook his head from side to side variously.

Just when Akari thought she had locked on her target out Yami grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Do you like throwing me around like a Piñata?" She huffed, looking up at Yami.

"Yes, very much." Was her answer. With that everyone continued to the beach.

Akari was talking to Mokuba when she saw something in the corner of her eye, of course being the curious person that she was she looked over and saw a big black and brown fuzzy spider heading for Akane. Now Akari being the overgrazing person that she was thought she was being helpful in telling Akane what was coming. "AKANE, THINK FAST THERE'S A SPIDER HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YOU!" and fast thinking Akane did, she jumped 4 feet in the air and landed in Yugi's arms. "Get that thing away from me! Akari kill it!" Akane cried, holding Yugi like a life line.

"Uh I can't kill it caused I have blood going straight to my head and a sexy firm butt in my face." Akari stated, with a bored look on her face.

"Did you just call my butt sexy?" Yami laughed.

"You must have heard wrong or your mind said what you wanted to hear but never did." Akari lied.

"Well I don't thing my minds playing tricks on me." Yami thought, he then turned to the spider and kicked it like a soccer ball. "Home run!" Sakura cheered. Akari looked at Sakura, "Wrong sport Sakura." She stated. "Ok then, touch down!" Sakura smiled dancing like a cheerleader. "Sakura it's Goal! I won't stand for you to make fun of soccer or baseball, I love baseball and I can tolerate soccer so don't make fun of them, or you will find yourself sleeping with bugs!" Akari yelled, she looked at Sakura who turned pale and hid behind Atem. "Anything but the bugs Akari!" Sakura screamed. "Weren't you surrounded by bugs in the dessert?" Akefia questioned. "Yeah, but Akari got rid of them for us all but the snakes." Akari hopped out of Yugi's arms. "So the great Akari is afraid of snakes is she?" Malik teased, walking up to the upside down blond.

"And why would I be afraid of a petty little snake?" Akari countered.

"Well back in Egypt if you saw one you would scream and jump into the closest person's arms or on the nearest object." Akane stated.

"Oh shut spider-scaredy cat!" Akari yelled.

"At least I'm not afraid of snakes." Akane countered.

"I'm not afraid of either so ha!" Sakura announced in triumph, handing Akari's bag to Atem who kindly offered to take it.

"Well a least we're not afraid of bugs!" Akari and Akane yelled in unison.

"Hurtful!" Sakura whined.

Going back to being the upside down teen a thought finally occurred to Akari, "Hey Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her limp sister who was staring at the dirt covered ground, "Yeah?" Sakura questioned.

"Remember that show we always made fun of in Egypt? The show with the stupid men who need to learn to grow up? What was it called again?" Akari tapped her chin.

"Oh you mean the upside down show? I remember it, you always threw a fit if we changed it." Sakura laughed. "What about it?" Sakura questioned.

"Being upside down like this reminds me of it." Akari simply stated.

"You watched to upside down show? Isn't that for 4 year olds?" Malik questioned.

"Hey we only watched Nick Jr. or sprout to make fun of the shows that brain wash children! We don't want them to be mindless government experiment drones, we're looking for an antidote against the shows. We are just looking out for the children's wellbeing!" Akari defended.

Bakura looked at Akane. "She believes in government conspiracies doesn't she?" Akane just shook her head. "You have no idea! She also believes in at least 20 ways the world is going to end."

"Really?" Akefia asked.

"Oh yeah watch this- Akari name the number 1 reason the world is going to end."

"Akane don't get her started with that!" Sakura begged.

Taking deep breath Akari started. "Well everybody knows that evil little bastard- puppet thing Akane loved as a 3 year old named Elmo right? Well when the world ends in 2012 he will take over the world and the saddest part is he's going to have all his friends from Sesame Street help him! Why cookie monster why? Any way back to the point,- then the Aliens from all around will hear of the evil dictator Elmo, and will come abduct him then, the stupid space chicken's- who by the way are plotting our demise- and the space cows they will blow up earth. The survivors will be taken in by Space Ranger Buzz Light-year of Star Command, and be made into space rangers who save the planet but the sad thing is they later get eaten because American's fail, that's why I laugh when I see them fall in the water on Ninja Warrior."

"Wow." Was all everyone said.

"See that's why I don't like going into end of the world conspiracy's with Akari!" Sakura stated.

"I can never look at Elmo the same again." Mokuba whined.

"DO NOT SAY THAT HORRIBLE NAME AGAIN! AND YOU SHOULN'T BE WATCHING HIM! HE WILL CORRUPT YOUR MIND!"

"How so?" Mokuba, Marik, Yugi and Ryou cutely tilted their heads.

Thunder flashed and creepy music started to play out of nowhere. "Well that's not creepy at all." Joey said jumping when the thunder flashed.

"Elmo will tell you where babies are made!" The innocent ones in the group screamed in terror and ran to hide behind their older brothers.

And sadly Akari came face to face with the ground because Yami dropped her to hide behind Atem.

"SAVE US BIG BROTHER!" the younger siblings cried.

Akari turned to Joey who looked pale but stayed in his spot. "You have a sibling don't you Joey?" Akari stated rather then asked. Her answer was Joey nodding. "Well I rather her not know where babies come from until she's older but I think I want to save my mind from being corrupted first!" Joey stated then moved to hid behind Seto.

"look what you just started Akari now all the innocent teens and kid is scared shitless!" Sakura yelled grabbing her air in frustration.

"Hey, in my defense; Marik, Akefia, Bakura and Joey are anything but innocent and yet Marik's hiding behind his Spiky haired twin Malik, Joey's behind our loveable and caring C.E.O Seto along with Mokuba, and Bakura just had to hide behind Ryou whose behind Akefia and Akefia behind Yami and Yugi, who are finally behind Atem, whose behind you might I add!" Akari defended/laughed.

Sakura then looked behind her and sure enough there was the Bakura brothers and the Motou brothers.

"Oh grow a pair you guys!" Sakura yelled.

"Grow a pair! Grow a pair!" Akane and Akari cheered, Akane helping Akari stand up off the dirt ground.

Brushing off the dirt from her shorts Akari turned to Akane.

"Hey, 'Kane since you're good with puppets and wood do you think you can make them a pair?"

Akane stifled her laughter but fallowed in her reply. "I don't know if their worthy of my puppet master fabulousness!" Akane and Akari then ended back on the dirt ground laughing.

Akefia and Bakura turned to Sakura, "Sometimes I pity you."

"And the other times?" Sakura questioned.

"We wish we were related to them!" They smiled and pointed at the laughing idiots on the ground.

Sakura just shook her head.

"Bark!" Shuyin barked wiggling out of his collar and jumped on Akari's tummy.

"Hello gorgeous where have you been all my life?" Akari cooed lifting Shuyin in the air. Shuyin just barked happily and wagged his tail.

The others just stared on in amusement at the interaction of owner and pet.

Akane was the first to jump off the dirt ground, looking down she saw Akari laying on her back with Shuyin sitting on her stomach pawing at her shirt as if it were a blanket and asking to come in.

"Shuyin my shirt isn't a blanket." Akari laughed, petting the German Sheppard Puppy.

That didn't stop Shuyin from trying to get under Akari's shirt. Laughing again Akari asked for her beach bag.

Sakura curiously handed her sister the bag only to see Akari pull out a blanket that looked like it was for a baby; it had an animal pattern on the light blue blanket with Egyptian flowers scattered around the blanket like the animals, the sun at the top had some hieroglyphics in it.

"What's that?" Duke questioned.

"Shuyin's blanket, I had it custom made just for him, he loves how soft it is." Akari opened the blanket wide and Shuyin without hesitation jumped into the blanket. Akari cooed when Shuyin snuggled closer into the soft fabric.

"What's it made of?" Yugi asked, walking up to Akari to touch the soft material, When he touched his eyes went wide with fascination. "Egyptian cotton, the outer part of the blanket is made of Egyptian silk." Akari informed standing up holding Shuyin close to her chest.

Malik and Marik stepped forward to touch the soft material as well. "It's been awhile since we touch Egyptian fabric." Malik murmured. "doesn't your sister have some at your house?" Akefia questioned the spiky haired Egyptian.

"Yes but Malik was playing with a lighter so we were told we could go near the material for 3 months.

Akari bent down to get her bag then turned and started walking. "Where are you going?" Tristan asked looking at Akari's retreating back.

"The beach." She stated as if she was talking about the weather.

With that the others made their way to catch up to the blond.

Once they arrived Akari put Shuyin down and plopped onto the sand.

"Sand!" She yelled happily rolling around in the warm sand. "I take it you miss Egypt?" Seto asked.

"But of course I miss my homeland! I'm not tan anymore!" Akari whined laying in the sand and started making a sand Angel.

"You weren't tan to begin with!" Sakura argued.

"I was darker then I am now!" Akari retaliated.

"Not much."

"What are you guys talking about?" Duke asked throwing his beach bag on the sandy ground then with the help of Tristan he put the beach umbrella in the sand.

"they're talking about when we lived in Egypt and Akari doesn't look like she lived in a dessert." Akane informed.

"Yeah you don't look tan like Atem, Malik, Marik, or Akefia." Tristan agreed.

"Well excuse me for being as pale as my mother and not getting as tan as those losers- NO offence." Akari yelled.

"Oh none taken." The guys smiled then they let what Akari said sink in. "Hey!" They yelled in unison.

The others just laughed and started setting up all the stuff they brought for fun in the sun and sand.

Laying in sand was Sakura who was wearing a pirate type bikini, getting a sun tan, Akane was detailing a puppet she just made sitting under the protection of the umbrella.

Akari was wearing her shorts and tank top to hide her bathing suit playing in the sand with Mokuba, Ryou and Yugi.

The poor sucker that was stupid enough to fall asleep when those 3 where building a sand castle was Tristan; who was sleeping was now being buried in the sand and it looked like he was buried up to his neck and was being turned into a mermaid.

Yami and Atem were dunking Bakura and Akefia only to be dragged under by Duke.

Malik was trying to dunk Seto but was always dunked under by the C.E.O. Marik was behaving jumping by jumping off the pier into the water. Shuyin was by a small tide pool pawing at the fish like a cat.

Jumping up Akari observed their work on Tristan before running to get her camera.

"Mokuba did you put on Sun Screen?" Akari called digging through her bag for her camera.

"No." Mokuba answered uneasily.

Akari then turned to the three boys looking at her. "Did any of you put on Sun Screen?" She questioned, Akari sighed when the three shook their heads 'No'.

Akari took off her tank top show a sport bra swimming top that was black and had blue stars on it, she then shed her short to reveal her body shorts that were blue with black stars. Picking up the camera and sun screen Akari made her way over to the teens and sleeping Merteen. While Akari was rubbing some Sun block on his arms Mokuba was talking to Ryou and Yugi, Something Shiny in the corner of his eye caught Mokuba's attention. Looking down Mokuba was surprised to see that Akari had a belly button ring.

Ryou and Yugi fallowed Mokuba's line of vision and gasped in shock at what was attached to Akari's belly button.

Akari lowered Mokuba's arm and asked him to hand her his other arm, she was shocked when the preteen didn't move.

"Mokie…Moku-Chan…Mokuba!" Akari yelled, shaking the boy, when she didn't get an answer or any indication on moving she did the only thing she could think of. "SETO!"

Looking at his long time friend Seto saw she was hysterical with panic.

"What is it Akari?" He called back.

"I THINK I BROKE MOKUBA!"


	9. Chapter 9

Fb;** bold lettering means they are talking or reading a different language like Ancent Egyptian or Hiegrophics.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I THINK I BROKE MOKUBA!" Akari screamed gaining everyone's attention.

"Akari, I don't think it's possible to brake a person." Joey said, hesitantly, walking out of the water.

"Well look at him he keeps looking at my belly button and he won't move or answer my calls!" Akari wailed, glomping the small boy.

Seto was soon by Akari's side looking over his little brother, "Mokuba?" When Mokuba didn't answer Seto tried again in a way that always got the boys attention. "Mokuba Kaiba if you don't listen this instant you are grounded from anything sweet for the rest of our stay here at the hot springs!" And just as he predicted the raven haired boy came back to the world of the living.

Sighing in relief that she didn't brake her best friends brother she did what any panicked person would have done…she tackled Mokuba to the sand, and woke up Tristan.

"What the-" Tristan exclaimed when he couldn't move looking down he found the reason why.

Just then everyone broke down laughing at the look on Tristan's face. "Oh that was perfect." Akari gasped trying to regain her breath. When Akari could breath she looked at Mokuba curiously, "Moki-Chan what made you freeze up like that?" "Oh it was nothing." Mokuba waved a hand dismissingly. "Don't dismiss me like that! I was worried sick about you!" Akari yelled jumping to her feet, Everyone fell into an awkward silence until the ring tone from Akari's cell phone filled the air.

Akari turned sharply on her heels and marched to her bag and yank her phone out from it. **"What!" **She snapped coldly in Egyptian.

"**Wow someone's in a bad mood!" **Spit fire's voice came from the other end. **"Well you seem to like to call at bad times! I'm going to be grounded for life when my dad finds out I lied, and I'm already in the dog house with Sakura, so why not make the rest of my life suck and tell me why you called."**

"**We need you back at HQ." **It wasn't a request but a demand, **"Sorry but no it'll to suspicious with my family if I just up and leave." **Luckily for Akari every one was by Mokuba who was out of ear shot, or so she thought.

Akane listened quietly behind Joey's beach chair he found when they got there, her newest creation laying at her feet.

"**We need to protect you-" "You mean the ghost." **Akari snapped. **"No Akari we need to protect you." "Oh don't give me that bull shit! The Ghost is way more important then my own life, I choose to give my life for all the data that is locked into it! Ra only knows when they'll come for me." "That's what we want to avoid" **

"**I'm not leaving and that's final, I have many fakes that I bring with me everywhere and they won't know the difference because they people are after it can't read Hieroglyphics as well as I can." **There was a pause before, **"If that's what you wish. But if anything goes wrong over there or here I'm sending people for you weather you like it or not." **With that the line went dead. Akari pulled her phone away from her ear and glared at it, "I have everything under control I don't need your meddling ruining all my careful planning!" She spat, tossing her phone on her onto her star beach towel.

And with that she sat on her towel and dug through her bag, and pulled out a dog tag; that was double the length and width of a normal dog tag, that had Egyptian hieroglyphics on the front and at the bottom of the back had what looked like a small key that you plug in to get the data that was hiding on it.

Akane watched Akari turn it around at stare at the writing on the front before she pulled out a P.D.A and plugged it in the top.

Turning it on she was met with all the Data that could take out every member in the most feared gang that out ranks the Yakuza and Mafia; in fire power, members, resources, everything.

Sighing Akari touched the screen and looked at all the members that either died in combat, retired, left, or went missing. Pulling up a picture she sneered, "I can't believe out of everyone in this family I just had to fallow your foot steps!" Closing the picture she pulled up another and put on a sad smile. "I hope your proud of me, I finally got to the title of Queen like you wanted me to." Akari looked at the Picture before she closed it and when she did she muttered, "Rest in Peace." Turning off the P.D.A Akari put it back in her bag before walking back to everyone. Akane came out of her hiding spot and pulled out the P.D.A, she then pulled out the dog tag and hid them inside the secret compartment of her newest puppet that was designed for hidden weapons.

Getting up she walked over to the group to see Akari and Sakura yelling at each other, "I wonder what Sakura did to make Akari angry?" She thought.

"What happened now?" She asked only to have Sakura and Akari point at each other and yelled, "Ask her!" before turning around and crossing their arms over their chests.

"Ok?" Akane looked at the teens digging Tristan out of the sand. "Do you know what happened?"

The others nodded. "Well does anyone want to tell me?" Akane then crossed her arms and had a you-better-tell- me- or- you'll- die-a-painful-death look on her face that make the toughest of me pee their pants and scream like school girls.

Seto seemingly the bravest and the only one whose not scared of Akane spoke, "When Akari went to answer her phone Mokuba told us why he, Yugi and Ryou spaced out. Sakura heard and she wasn't happy." "What did Mokuba say that upset Sakura so much?" Akane question putting a hand on her chin.

"He said that they saw Akari's belly button ring." Was what Duke said.

"And what's so special about that?" "Well Sakura thinks Akari's ruining her body by piercing her navel." Atem stated.

"Well, if I'm ruining my body by piercing it then your ruining yours by getting suntans and dying your hair!" Akari turned sharply and yelled at Sakura's back. Turning so she was facing her sister Sakura yelled, "I am not ruining my body by Tanning and Dying my hair!" "Your destroying skin cells and that can lead to cancer and dying your hair can mean you either hate your hair color or you hate your mother!

Oh wait you do hate our mother!" Akari yelled pushing her forehead against Sakura's.

"I do not!"

"Then why were you so happy to hear that we were living with dad huh?" Akari screamed.

"That's non of your business!" "Oh it's my business! I heard you mom arguing the night before we left, you were yelling about how she and I, pushed dad away when it was him who pushed himself away!" Akari yelled.

"You and mom did push dad away! We could have been a happy family if you guys didn't screw it up!"

"And who told you we screwed up? Huh!" "Lisa did, she said I was better off without you or mom." Sakura said, coldly.

"I don't know the lies that Bitch has been saying about me or mom, but I want you to know this." Akari moved away from Sakura and took a few steps back.

"I caught dad cheating, on mom." Sakura scoffed. "Yeah right." She spat.

"It's the truth! I was walking to the Bakery with some friends and I caught him kissing Lisa in front of the Bakery." "When was this?" Akane asked. "When I was 9, I with Akina, Jasper, and Zane when I saw them." Sakura shook her head, "I don't believe you dad's the good guy not you." "Oh so I'm the bad guy? haven't you been wondering why dad and I started fighting when I saw him come home?" That caught Sakura's attention. "I thought it was because you got in a fight at school." "No it wasn't that. Dad thought nobody knew his secret, but Akina and I had plans to burst his bubble. We when to the Bakery to get some treats we were two people behind dad and that slut, of course we played innocent and called out his name he broke his kiss with the woman in surprise and we pretended to smile."

"What happened then?" Akefia asked, sitting in the sand. "We pretended that we didn't see the kiss and walked up to him and faking being cute, we tugged on his pants and was asked, 'Daddy is this the business lady you were telling us about?" He smiled and introduced us to her." Akari sneered, she then looked at her nails in interest.

"Akina and I watched as our family fell apart in disgust that our father and that witch was the cause of it, when dad and mom announced their divorcé we had enough. After mom left for work and you and Akane left to go to the park Akina and I waited until that witch showed up with dad."

Akari then took a breath. "We saw them kissing and we did the first thing that came to our mind to get them to stop, We threw a vase them in anger. When we had their attention we yelled and screamed saying it was that slut's and his fault our family was falling apart." Akari then looked at her feet and started moving the sand between her feet.

"You and Akina threw a vase at dad?" Akane laughed, Akari just shrugged as an answer.

"I don't get it, when we saw you and your dad today you guys looked like best friends." Yami stated.

"That's because he's trying to keep me happy by giving me money or things with little questions asked. He also knows that I take pride in my animals so to keep me happy he makes sure my animals are happy." Akari looked at Shuyin only to see him almost fall into the tide pool, her eyes softened at the sight. "But what upsets me the most it that Bitch is around my most prized animals and there's no telling what she'll do to them. And I had to leave Egypt which brakes my heart." Akari sighed.

After what Akari said the group went into silence until Akari's head snapped up. "Do you guys hear that?" She questioned. "Hear what?" Ryou asked, listening quietly. "That!" Akari smiled.

The group fell silent again and they heard a small jingle like bells as it got closer. Sakura's head snapped in Akari's direction in horror; Akari, Bakura, Ryou, Akefia, Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, Yugi, Joey and Duke smiled, "ICE CREAM TRUCK!" Then they were gone leaving a trail of dust behind them.

When they returned they had all their favorites in there hands; Akari and Bakura had Chocolate, Ryou had vanilla, Akefia had Mint Chip, Yami had play dough , Yugi had a Sonic the Hedge hog ice cream, Joey had Cookies and Cream, Mokuba had a TMNT ice cream, and Duke got Rocky Road.

Seto, Akane, Tristan, Atem and Sakura just sweat dropped. "What?" Akari asked, her tongue sticking out because she was about to lick her ice cream. "Nothing." The others said innocently.

"What ever." Akari rolled her eyes. "Hey Akari?" Akari looked at Bakura. "Yeah 'Kura?" "Why do you have a navel piercing anyway?" He asked liking his ice cream. "Well I'd look stupid if I didn't have anything to match my tattoo!" Akari smiled.

"WHAT!"

"Here we go again." Groaned Akane, leaning on Yugi.

"Nothing." Akari smiled, she then turned around when she heard her phone going off again, "WHAT DO THEY WANT NOW!" She thundered stomping over to her bag.

As Akari was walking to her bag a gust of wind came buy and blew her waist length hair that was in a high ponytail over to her right shoulder, and sure enough there was a small butterfly on the middle of her neck.

Everyone one could just gawk at what they saw. Opening her phone Akari had saw that she had a text message from Spitfire in Egyptian Hieroglyphic symbols

~Text~

**You are here by invited to the annual Kogarasumaru (Renamed)gang ball. The ball is on Saturday May 8****th**** at 11:00 P.M, it will be held at the Egyptian Museum in the ball room and it's formal wear.**

**For the idiots that means; women (That means girls) must wear a dress and high heels (optional) but NO jeans and or sneakers!**

**Men (That means guys.); must wear Tux, dress shirt, bow tie or tie or none, and dress shoes.**

**Bring your manners and anyone who plays pranks like last year-I will not name names, (Cough, Hyena, cough) will go down at least 5 ranks. We don't want a repeat of what happened last year; when Akari got that punch bowl thrown onto her, and she ended up injuring half the attendees, and burnt half the ball room, and lets not forget the Alligators ,and Crocodiles that crashed the party; when the person who kidnapped them knew they, were supposed to stay in the back of the prayer temples. **

**~Sincerely (That means I'm done with the invite/message) **

**Your leader/King**

**Spitfire.**

**P.S this message is only for the gang members in Egypt we do not want the members from the other counties showing up because of a mishap or confusion in invites. And you can bring a friend ONLY IF THEY LIVE IN EGYPT! Akari you are an exception. **

When Akari finished she paled 3 shades making her look as though flour was thrown on her face and neck. "Oh man not this! ANYTHING but this!" Akari yelled, grabbing her head and furiously shaking it, trying desperately to forget what she just read.

"What's wrong now Akari-Chan?" Marik asked, licking his ice cream.

Akari gulped, "Nothing, just my annual gang ball that's held every year at the Museum in Egypt."

"Really?" Akefia questioned. "Yeah." "Well what's so bad about that?" Duke asked, putting his hands on his hips. "What's so bad? WHAT'S SO BAD! Everything about that ball is bad!" Akari screamed, "Especially that I along with Spitfire are the guests of honor so we're honored with the first dance which means.." Akari paled even more. "Fan boys."

Sakura scoffed, "Is that all that's wrong with it?" Akari shook her head vigorously "No, the dresses, makeup, high heels, the hairspray and the perfume!" Akari cried. "Well that sounds like fun!" Sakura cheered, jumping into the air.

"No it doesn't!" Akari yelled, Akane just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it does!" Sakura smiled, dreamily. "You're so fortunate to go to a ball!" Sakura cried. "No, I'm not! And it's for my gang it's to celebrate all the hard work we did and to mourn all the people we lost to get this far!" Akari said, looking away.

"I don't care you still get to dress up and dance around like a princess! I can't wait to go!" Sakura squealed, dancing around.

"Who said, you're invited!" Akari screamed, but her statement reached deaf ears because Sakura was talking to Ryou about how much fun it'll be.

"IS ANYONE LISTENING! I'M NOT GOING!" She then pointed at Sakura, "AND YOU'RE NOT GOING EITHER!"

"I think it'll be fun, after all it's been 5 years since Malik and I've been in our homeland Egypt." Marik smiled. "And the last time I was there was when I was helping our dad on some of his digs."

Akefia stated, Atem nodded.

"B-but, I don't want too!" Akari yelled.

"But Akari it's to celebrate your success as Vic Leader and you have to attend after all you're the guest of honor." Ryou pointed out. "Yeah and how else are we going to get in?" Sakura stated.

"Sakura, this isn't about you and plus Akari doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." Yugi said, stretching out onto the golden sand. "Thanks Yugi." Akari smiled, just then she got a text.

~Text~

**Akari; I forgot to inform you that like last year and the years previous you cannot get out of this. I'm looking forward to seeing you and all your friends in Japan attending the ball.**

**By the way we have your dress so we need you soon to help plan and to get the measurements. **

**See you soon Love!**

**~Spitfire.**

**Looking at the text Akari's left eyes started twitching. Sakura looked over her shoulder and squealed, "Guys we're going to Egypt!" Everyone but Akari and Akane was celebrating.**

**They looked at each other, "We're doomed!" They whined, flopping back on to the sand. "Woof!" Akari looked above her just in time to have something solid dropped onto her face, "OW!" Removing the thing from her face Akari realized it was a Frisbee. Smiling she saw up, picked Shuyin up and walked to her bag; digging through it she pulled out a small blue animal life jacket. Making sure it was securely on Shuyin she threw it into the water, which Shuyin happily went after.**

**Akari laughed when Shuyin shook water all over Yami who didn't look to happy about that.**

"**Hey I just remembered something!" Yugi exclaimed. Akari turned to him.**

"**What?" "We forgot Tea!"**

"**No, we didn't we meant to forget her." Akane stated, going back to her puppet.**

"**No we didn't!" Yugi retaliated.**

"**Hey Seto?" Akari asked, pulling something out of Sakura's bag. "What?" Seto asked walking up to Akari. Akari held up a beach ball, "Can you help me with this?" Akari smiled, when Seto took the ball and started blowing it up.**

**Yugi came up to her a minute later holding a inner tube, "Akari can you help me with this?" Akari nodded and took the tube and started blowing.**

**While everyone had fun they once again forgot Tea who was still out cold at the house.**

**How had did Marik hit her exactly?**


	10. Chapter 10

When Akari blowing up the inner tube she passed it to Yugi who ran into the water, giggling.

A second later she got a beach ball thrown at her head making her pout, "Seto!" She whined, turning around she started weakly punching his legs. "What, you could've blown up the beach ball, and the inner tube after all it would get rid of your big head that's swimming with hot air." Seto then walked away, chuckling at the string of curses Akari sent toward him.

"YOU HEAR ME SETO KAIBA YOU BASTARD, YOU'LL REGET YOU EVER SAID THAT!" Akari seethed, running after him.

"Hey watch the language Akari, we don't want Mokuba growing up to have a mouth like yours!" Sakura yelled, from her beach towel.

"BITE ME!" Akari retaliated, jumping into the ocean and dunking Duke and Yami.

"Don't tempt me." Sakura stated, putting on her sun glasses. "I don't think she'd taste good Sakura." Atem stated sitting next to her watching his poor brother being dunked by a girl.

"Come on Yami you can take her! She's like 95 pounds how much stronger can she be?" Atem laughed.

"Stronger then you probably." Sakura sighed, rolling into her stomach she opened a book.

"I take offence to that comment." Atem boredly stated.

"You were supposed too." Sakura said.

In the water Akari was watching Sakura and Atem talking, pulling Yami and Duke out of the water by their hair she pointed at the sandy beach. They fallowed her figure and grinned, "What's your plan?" The stated. "You'll see. Bakura, Marik, Malik, Akefia, Joey get over here!" She yelled, they then came over to her fallowed by Ryou, Yugi, Mokuba, and Seto. "What?" Akefia questioned, "Look at the beach." Akari stated, picking up a soaked Shuyin. They turned to the beach and looked back questionably.

Sighing Akari began explaining while the others huddled around her.

Atem looked at the group of teens huddled together in the water, and every once in a while nodding at something Akari said. "I wonder what their planning." He stated, Sakura looked up from her book and out to the water, "Knowing Akari it won't be good." She then looked back at her book.

"Guys, their looking this way." Akane stated; the older teens looked up and sure enough all the teens in the huddle where looking directly at them with blank faces.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sakura gulped, and she was right because those teens started saying something that made her blush and see red.

"Atem and Sakura sitting in a tree!" The Bakura brothers chanted, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The two younger Motou brothers chorused.

"First comes love!" The Ishtar twins giggled, "Then come marriage!" Duke, Tristan and Joey sang.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Seto, Mokuba, and Akari sang.

They then burst out laughing same with Akane.

Atem brought a hand to his face to hide his blush while Sakura was red from embarrassment and Anger steam came out of her nose and ears, she jumped to her feet and yelled for everyone to hear, "AKARI!" She then ran from her spot and towards Akari, who laughed and swam away. "WHEN I GET YOU AKARI YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" Akari giggled, "The key word is when or if, Sakura." Akari then ran onto the beach and up a tree that looked impossible to climb. Yami's jaw dropped, "How did she do that?" He asked, watching Akari lay on her side like she was the Cheshire Cat with her head propped up on her hand.

"Akari, jumped building gaps in Egypt so she's a free runner, A.K.A she's a ninja." Akane informed, gently carving the eyes in her puppet, "Let's not forget I was the fastest runner in our old school." Akari bragged. "Keep bragging and your head won't fit your body!" Sakura snapped, trying to climb the tree. "But Sakura, I thought I was already too big." Akane stated, which she was rewarded with laughs from everyone. "Hey my heads not that big!-Is it really?" Akari asked feeling her head, Yami laughed, "No it's not." He chuckled. "You're laughing so you're lying!" Akari yelled.

As Sakura was trying to catch Akari, Akari fell asleep on the branch her head propped up on her palm. "How can she sleep on that?" Joey asked amazed, watching as Akari easily slept on the branch. "Who knows." Duke said, dunking Tristan. "It's Akari, if you think that's a strange place to sleep, just wait until you hear where she found places to sleep." Sakura panted, trying to climb the tree again, Yami walked out of the water and crabbed his camera and started taking pictures of Akari; "Yami, you do know that you look like you're Akari's stalker, right." Ryou giggled, spinning around in the water with Yugi.

"Why are you taking Picture of her anyway?" Atem asked, walking up to his brother. "Because if she was wake she wouldn't let me." The others nodded in understanding, "By the way Sakura, when you said that she slept in strange places in Egypt what did you mean?" Marik asked, walking out of the water and drying himself off when he was dry he pulled his wet hair into a high ponytail.

"Well, what Sakura meant was Akari slept, in places like; the roof of a temple, in the Egyptian zoo like; The monkey cage, the Gorilla habitat, the roof of the Alligator and Crocodile exhibit, inside the bird cage. And she fell asleep by the Nile." Akane exclaimed. "How can she sleep in the zoo?" Bakura asked, "She worked there." Sakura said, giving up for now. "Akane, do you remember when Akari fell asleep while she was feeding the Lions?"

Akane laughed, "How could I not, we were visiting her at work when we saw her sleeping with the lions laying by her and the babies where playfully biting her, mom's face was priceless!" She laughed, "It was even better when she slept on a rafter in the butterfly and small bird exhibit."

Duke laughed, "She really slept in all those places." Sakura nodded, "Yeah, but what I think is really cute the babies would sleep by her or play with her while she slept while the adults would lay by her. The little ones would get angry when an employee would come and wake her up."

Malik laughed, joining his twin on the beach, "Really?" "Yup. I wonder how the animals Akari took care of are doing." Sakura thought, running a hand through her hair. "Who knows." Akane stated, just then Akari's phone went off and Akane quickly answered it after she saw the caller id reading '**Egypt paradise zoo.'**

"Hello, Akari's phone, Akane speaking." Akane was answered by panicked and relieved voice, "Akane, it's Jenna, Is Akari there?" Jenna's scared voice asked, "Jenna, what's going on why do you sound scared?" Akane questioned, while signaling Sakura to wake Akari up, all Akane could make out was, "Animal's…food…Akari.., and I'm to young to die." When she looked at Sakura she was that Akari was still not awake.

"Hold on a minute Jenna." Putting the phone by her side Akane yelled, "Akari, get your ass up there's a snake above you!" Akari's eyes then snapped open and she started screaming hitting and kicking the branch above her, her right side got a little of far off the branch and she met the sandy ground. Akari sat up whipping sand off her face and spitting it out of her mouth, "What is it Akane?" Akari huffed, standing up. "You have a phone call." Grabbing the phone Akari asked in a aggravated voice, "What! I was sleeping so this better be good and worth my time." She spat, Jenna squeaked in fear and began shakily, "H-hello Akari, I-it's Jenn-a. U-um we h-have a p-problem t-th-that some staff m-members d-didn't I-inform their supervisors a-about, and." She swallowed shakily, "A-as a person who k-knew I'm going to tell you!: She rushed the last part out. "Well, get on with it." Akari stated.

"The animals you have been caring for haven't been eating!" Jenna rushed, breathing heavily. It took a moment for Akari's brain to catch up to what Jenna said, and when it did let's just say, Akari didn't look nor sound happy. "WHAT? HOW LONG!" "Two months." Jenna shrieked, by then Akari was shaking with rage, "And nobody thought to inform me about this little tidbit?" She seethed, "Well, I did but some of the others thought against it, at fist I thought they were sick but when I had the zoo vet look at them, they said, the animals were healthy and I put them on liquid diet and I waited until the busy weeks of the zoo calm down before I called you." Jenna stated.

Akari sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose; "Listen Jenna, keep them on that diet, I'll be there in a week so tell the animals I'll be there soon to visit and count down the days when you feed them. They hopefully will eat a little." "Right, we'll be waiting for your return!" Then Jenna hung up.

"Is everything ok Akari." Mokuba asked, Akari shook her head, "Far from ok." She then turned to Sakura, "I'm going a week earlier then you guys to Egypt." "Why, the ball isn't until, May 8th it's only April 16th." "Something's come up so I have to leave once we get back to Domino." Sakura sighed knowing Akari she had a one track mind even though she get's distracted easily if it's important she doesn't want to waste a minute in getting to the person with the problem or to the place.

"Fine." It was quiet until a gurgling noise pierced the silence, everyone turned to Akari who held her hands up defensively, "Hey I didn't have breakfast and Sakura wouldn't stop so we could get lunch!" The then checked the time, "AND IT'S 6:30 which means dinner time!" She squealed. A chorus of growling stomachs filled the air. "Ok, I guess it's time to head back and cook some food, luckily we all brought coolers with food you were told to bring same with drinks." Sakura stated, packing her things. As everyone was packing Akari's head snapped up. "Did anyone bring Pepsi?" Malik and Marik nodded. "I love you guys! You two are my new favorites!" She squealed and glomped them, "Ha! Take that Akefia and Bakura!" They cheered, Bakura and Akefia just pouted. "So unfair." they mumbled. "Shuyin!" Akari whistled, Shuyin came running. Akari took off the doggie life jacket and started drying him, she picked him up while he was in the towel and then gabbed the blanket she was using to lay on, and then her bag.

"Can you guys move any slower?" She sighed, shifting her bag and putting on her flip flops. Once everyone was ready they started walking back to the condo they were staying in; Yami was carrying Akari's bag, Atem was carrying Sakura's bag, Malik, Bakura, Marik and Akefia were fighting on who was Akari's real favorite, Akane was silent while she listened to Yugi, Joey and Seto were fighting. Again, Mokuba was riding on Seto's shoulders, Duke was being Duke, and Tristan was talking to Ryou.

"Hey Akari whose your favorite!" Akefia yelled, holding Malik in a head lock. "Well right now, sleep is my favorite same with food. So take a break from killing each other." She sighed. When they finally reached the door which took 40 minutes because Sakura just kept picking fights with Akari about something stupid. Akari opened the door and came face to face with an angry Tea Gardener. Akari screamed, Shuyin jumped out of her arms while she jumped into Yami's.

"It's Medusa! See Sakura I told you she'd come back with the evil mole people and take over the world with Elmo!" She yelled, looking at Sakura who looked bored, "Akari, that's not Medusa it's Tea." Akari screamed, "That's even worse!" she squeezed Yami tighter. "How am I worse you ugly bitch! I'm way prettier then Medusa anyway." Tea scoffed, Akari was fuming as she squirmed in Yami's grasp. "Let me at that little whore!" She yelled, kicking and screaming.

"Akari!" Mokuba yelled, gaining the teens attention immediately, "I'm hungry." He used the sweet voice he always used to get what he wanted from Akari. Akari's expression softened, "Well, why don't I go make you some dinner, what would you like?"

"Chocolate cake." Akari laughed, "How about I make that for Desert and for dinner I make Ravioli?" Mokuba beamed, "Really!" Akari laughed and nodded. "Marik, could you, Mokuba and Ryou help me?" They nodded and went to change, "Can I help?" Joey asked. "Sure." He then raced to get dressed. "I think I'm going to help to." Duke said, as he saw Akari walk up the stairs. "Ok, just go get dressed, then go to the kitchen and wash up." Duke did as he was told and a minute later; Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Joey, and Duke were in the kitchen waiting to cook. Akari came in a minute later holding hair ties, and a small black case, and dressed in a blue shirt that said, "I stopped fighting my inner demons. We're in the same side now." and back sweats, her hair was tied in her usual pony tail.

"You guys ready to cook?" She got nods in return, "well first thing first we need to pull your guys' hair up." Ryou came up and took a hair tie quickly tying his hair in a high pony tail. Marik didn't need to tie his hair up it was still in the pony tail from when he was at the beach, Duke didn't either.

Mokuba let Akari tie his hair up then Joey came and tied his in a small low pony tail.

Akari opened the small black case and pulled out a CD and placed into the CD player that was in the kitchen, When Blame it on the Pop by DJ Earworm came on she cheered, "Let's get cooking! Let's make the cake first!" With that everyone started cooking, If only the older teens knew of the chaos and mess that will arise.


	11. Chapter 11

Seto, Malik, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Atem, Sakura, Akefia, Akane, Tristan and Tea were in the living room watching a movie called, 'Transformers revenge of the fallen' When they heard come pots and pans fall, fallowed by Duke yelling "I'm ok!" Malik, Bakura and Akefia snapped their fingers disappointed.

Half way into the movie they heard a bang, "Akari you better not be making a mess in there!" Sakura yelled over the back of the couch, Tea sneered, "wouldn't be a surprise seeing as how messy she is when she eats I think when she cooks it's a big mess and it tastes like shit."

Akane shook her head, "Akari is better cook then you in cooking class, at least she doesn't blow up a bowl of Ramen." Yami looked at Tea, who was next to him. "How do you blow up Ramen?" "I don't know it just happened so suddenly." Tea stated dramatically, leaning her chest on Yami's arm.

"Akari, I'll ask again are you making a mess?" Sakura exclaimed. "Not yet!" Akari giggled, as the song changed.

~Kitchen~

Akari was helping Duke and Joey with the Ravioli while ,Malik, Mokuba and Ryou made the cake. Duke was getting a pot for the sauce when all the pots and pans fell on him, Akari burst out laughing while she help him get out of the pile of pots. "I'm ok!" He yelled, when he was up, He then got back to work after the pots and pans where put back as they were found.

"Akari I don't get this." Duke exclaimed looking at the Cheese and the cheese grader. "Duke the name of the grader gives away your job." Akari said, walking up to the green eyed teen; She picked up the cheese and the grader and put it over a bowl, she then started grading the cheese. "Oh!" Duke said, in fascination, "I get it now!" He then did as Akari showed him coping the movements. "Akari who much Chocolate chips do you want in the cake?" Ryou asked, holding up the giant bag of chocolate. Akari thought as she stirred the sauce, "Just use all of it, Ryou." She called over her shoulder.

Ryou did as he was told and used all the chocolate in the bag, stirring all the ingredients together. "What else should we put in it?" Mokuba asked, looking at all the goodies Akari snuck into the kitchen, passed their older siblings. "Duke can you stir this for a minute?" Akari questioned, watching the Dice boy eating Cheese, he nodded and took over the stirring while Akari went to the cake group.

Picking up a bag full of; M&M's, Twix, snickers and all sorts of chocolate goodies she said, "Put in the M&M's, half the Twix's and half the Kit Kats." She then helped them divide the chocolates and went to see how Joey was doing with the noodles and meat, where she helped with the meat. "Is it almost done Akari?" Marik whined crushing the sweets he was given, his stomach growling, "Not yet." Akari smiled then said, "You can have the Recesses while we wait but not all of them, I brought a bag for snacking, cooking, and just to annoy Sakura. We'll use some of them on the cake, along with; Sprinkles and a ton of icing." She smiled when she heard cheers and a hearing a bag open.

Akari yawned and had her chin on Joey's shoulder watching him cook the noodles, "Why do I get noodles and everyone else gets to actually cook?" Joey whined, stirring the pot. "You told me you're failing cooking." Akari stated, only to hear a yell and a pot falling over. Everyone turned to see Duke co

vered in ravioli sauce, "Good thing I turned the stove down or that would've hurt like-" "Akari, child in the room." Marik stated, grabbing a rag and helped Joey clean the spilt sauce. "-I mean that would have hurt like a tooth ache." Akari's face scrunched up after she said that. "Yeah, it's not the same." She then started cleaning Duke off, while she laughed slash scolded him. "See Akari, I'm not the one failing cooking. It's Duke." Joey laughed, "Ok, Duke you get noodles, Joey you get sauce." She then looked Duke in his eyes. "Don't blow yourself up with the noodles, It'll hurt like a mother-" "Akari." Marik warned. " Like a mother biscuit." Ryou laughed at the statement but said, nothing. Turning to Joey Akari asked, "Does he always blow himself up?" Joey laughed but nodded going into details about Duke's cooking mishaps and injuries.

Mokuba was eating out of the extra icing that Akari brought when she went to the cooler and pulled out popsicles, beaming at the frozen delicacy Mokuba rushed to get the frozen treat, once he was happily eating the treat he saw Akari looking at him and then the icing. "Did I do something wrong?" Mokuba asked in his puppy voice, Akari smiled but shook her head. "I was just wondering what it would be like to dip your ice cream into the icing." Mokuba nodded and dipped the popsicle into the jar of icing. Smiling at the taste Mokuba dipped the ice cream back into the Jar, Akari followed his example just when she was going to stick the treat into her mouth Seto walked in.

Seto stared at Akari and Mokuba who grinned innocently, "Are you guys having sweets before dinner?" He asked, walking up to them, Akari shook her head the ice cream still close to her mouth. "What gave you that idea?" She lied. Seto pointed to Mokuba and Akari's faces, their shirts, the wrappers around them, then the treats in their hands. "Those." Seto stated, going to confiscate the sugary goodness, Akari jumped in front of Seto preventing him from getting her sweets. "Akari, you know Sakura won't let you have sugar." He leaned closer. "I should tell her you have banned sweets." He then turned his head to the side opening his mouth to yell when a popsicle was shoved into his mouth.

Turning Seto saw that the culprit was none other then Joey Wheeler! Akari laughed at that thought then turned to Mokuba. "I just won our game of clue!" She smiled, Mokuba looked confused then beamed, "You mean the game of clue we made up involving our friends?" Akari nodded. "How?"

Akari stuck her finger in the air like a detective then she shouted in a fake investigator voice, "It was Joey in the Kitchen, with a popsicle, the victim was of course." Turning to a confused Seto she pinched his cheeks "Our never keeps his mouth shut for more then a minute, loveable C.E.O!" Ryou laughed, "To bad he choked on the popsicle!"

"My poor brother!" Mokuba giggled, Marik and Duke patted his back while laughing, "We feel for you Mokuba, Seto was such a good person- shame he had to go so soon!" They wiped their fake tears away, Then they laughed; Akari doubled over clutching her stomach. Seto and Joey could only watch in confusion, then laughed nervously, Seto then walked out of the kitchen and back to the movie he was watching. Akari played with the flour that was on the table making little doodles in the white substance, then picking up a handful in the open bag she threw some at Duke who was working on dinner with Joey looked confused and turned around: Akari quickly hid her flour covered hand behind her bag and looked like she was helping Mokuba clean his face.

"Ok, who threw that?" Duke demanded putting his hands on his hips, everyone in the kitchen looked at Duke in confusion then laughed at the site of his hair, part of his shirt and face covered in flour "We don't know what you're talking about." Marik gasped clutching the table so the wouldn't hall over from laughing, Ryou nodded at his side not being able to speak form laughing. Duke went to the four bag that was by the stove to help the noodles take the shape Akari wanted with the help of water, grabbing a handful of flour he tossed it at Marik who looked stunned at the flour in his hair and half of his face. Marik recovered quickly and gabbed some flour throwing it back at Duke who side stepped, and hit Joey instead, fuming Joey took flour and aimed for Marik only to hit Ryou. "FLOUR FIGHT!" They heard Mokuba yelled, he then grabbed a flour bag that was unopened on the floor, and after it was opened throwing handfuls at whoever was close. Luckily the sauce had the lid on it same with the noodles, the stove was on low and the cake was in the oven.

Tea heard something coming from the kitchen and went to see what it was, only to have flour meet her face thanks to Marik; Tea stomped back to the living room and stood by Yami. "Yami look at what Marik and those stupid heads did to me!" She shrieked stomping her feet on the hard wood. Malik looked up from the chips he was eating and said, "Great improvement." He then turned to the entrance that lead to the kitchen. "Good job Marik-pretty!" He was met with a "Thanks Malik!" And a chorus of laughing. Akefia and Bakura laughed along with Akane and Yugi. "Yugi!" Tea yelled "It's not funny!"

"Sorry Tea but it is." Yugi giggled. "Marik I think she needed a little more flour, you can still see who it is!" Akane replied, a flour covered Marik walked into the room carried a half full bag of flour looking at Tea he nodded, grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it at Tea's face. "Much better." Akefia and Bakura stated, Marik then walked out of the room and rejoined the flour fight. Sakura was stunned then jumped to her feet and ran to the kitchen, seeing four fly threw the air she yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" and like that the flour stopped flying; reviling a six four covered teen, flour covered dog, and a flour covered kitchen.

Mokuba's black hair was barely visible due to the flour same with Duke's, The writing on Akari, Marik and Joey's shirts was undetectable and Ryou was covered head to toe in flour. All six people in the kitchen sighed in disapointment that the fight was interupted.

"I can't believe you Akari." Sakura replied, the flour covered six were sitting on the hard wood floor of the living room Sakura standing above them. "What can't you believe Sakura, that I know how to have fun? I'm covered in flour? I did what I did 'cause it was fun?" Akari said, stretching to lay on the hard wood floor, watching to ceiling. "She has a point everyone looks like they had fun, Sakura I think you're over reacting about this." Atem stated watching the flour covered teens. "Wow Ry they really got you didn't they?" Akefia said, coming into the room with some towels to get some flour off the teens. "Yeah," Ryou answered timidly gratefully taking the towel offered to him. "I don't know why I'm in trouble I really didn't do anything wrong!" Akari whined, turning onto her stomach and pounding her fists and feet into the floor.

"AKARI JOESPHINE GALE STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Sakura hollered her tone held the 'ague with me and die.' "Why?" Akari whined squirming to spread more flour, Shuyin wondered into the room the German Sheppard now reaching Akari's knee covered in flour. "Not you too Shuyin." Tea stated in a babying voice and got close to the dog but he started growling at her. "Bad Shuyin!" Sakura snapped flicking his nose, Akari patted his head, "Good boy." "That was bad Shuyin," Sakura stated, eyeing Akari.

"Good boy Shuyin." Akari accepted Sakura's silent challenge. "Bad." Shuyin looked up at Sakura. "Good." looks to Akari to see her standing. "Bad." Sakura. "Good." Akari, "Bad," Back to Sakura, "Good!" Akari stepped forward. Sakura copied, "Bad!" And now they're yelling, "Good!" Man his neck was starting to hurt, "Bad!" And their talking faster, "Good!" "Bad!" "Bad!" Ooh Akari pulled a fast one! "Good!" And Sakura fell for it. "Wait, that doesn't count!" Sakura snapped, realizing her mistake, "It so counts." Malik laughed flour falling onto the floor as he laughed.

"Does not!" "Does too!" Malik countered. "Not this again!" Atem stated, "You're all acting like children!" he sighed. "Is that a bad thing?" Akari questioned, "Yes, and No." "Well that's not confusing at all!" Akane stated sarcastically, she was currently cleaning Shuyin who squirmed helping her get as much flour as possible off him. "Well, to get off this topic even though it's fun," Bakura said, "Do you guys get that play we have to write for Pegasus's class?" Yami groaned. "I don't get it at all!" "I'm almost done with mine." Everyone looked at Akari and Akane shocked. "WHAT!" "Yup." Akane nodded.

Just then Akari's eyes went wide, "Yami, what day is it?" Yami thought for a minute, "May 18th?" Akari then pulled out her blue phone and started calling someone, Putting in to speaker everyone was met with the dial tone, "Little Caesars Pizza how can we help you?" "Why are you calling for pizza?" Tea asked. "I'm not calling for Pizza you idiot!" Akari yelled at her, "Ikki, give the phone to someone with a I.Q above 4!" Ikki scowled. "I have the highest I.Q in the gang!" "No, you don't you sack of crap!" Agito yelled in the background, "Agito where is the bastard?" "If you're talking about Ikki, you're talking to him." Signing Akari said, "Not that bastard, our boss." Agito laughed, "Oh that bastard. He's in a meeting."

"Barge in there and tell him I need to talk to him, NOW!" Hyena's voice broke in, "Well he must've done something to make you this pissed, 'Kari, you normally don't call him a bastard unless your angry with him. What'd he do?" "He's been a dumb ass!" Akari stated, "Fair enough." The sound of the phone being picked up and a door opening was heard, Akari waited until she heard a door being kicked opened and yelled, "You dumb ass!"

"What'd I do?" Spitfire's Australian ascent filled the room, "You know what I want to yell at your face right now, so video chat- Hyena plug the phone into a nearby TV." "Sure thing Chika." Akari handed her phone to Seto the ran upstairs coming down a minute later with a cord and a web camera in her hands, kneeling in front of the TV she began placing the cord and camera where they belonged before flagging Seto over and hooking her phone up. Changing the channel Hyena's tan face came into view, "Move your face from the camera!" Hyena backed up and stood beside a teen with spiky red and orange hair and red eyes; Hyena's green eyes full of mischief while his brown hair reached just below his ears.

"What are you so angry about love?" Spitfire asked while looking at all the faces around her, "And why are you covered in flour?" "No reason-What day is it?" Spitfire sighed, "Akari dear if all you called me to ask for the day then you called the wrong man. I'm a busy man and you know that." Akari shook her flour covered head and stared hard at the man in a big leather chair, "I'm busy too but that's not the point, the text about our annual ball you said it's being held on?"

Hyena laughed, "You didn't get the text, man your reception must suck in Japan sista." Akari glared, "Shut it bacon breath." Hyena through his hands in the air, "That was one time!" Spitfire raised his hand stopping the approaching fight, the teens sat silent until Spitfire spoke, "Love just get to the point."

"You said the ball is going to be held on May 18th and what's today?" Spitfire and Hyena thought until the door in the back ground opened and a big black guy in; a pink and white stripped shirt and black pants walked in with a guy with short blond hair with a white hoody under a grey jacket a white beanie on his head, and two small boys with eye patches on one eye, blue hair, yellow eyes and wearing white pants and a orange jacket that had sleeves passed their finger tips. "Today's May 18th." The blond said, "Bucca move your ass!" A spastic voice sounded, "Bucca hurry shut the door, don't let that fat mouth in here!" Hyena panicked but Bucca moved revealing a spiky blue haired teen with blue and purple eyes. "Go away Ikki!" Hyena and Akari yelled, the tall blue haired teen frowned, "I missed you too Lady Akari." Ikki mock bowed.

"Ikki." Spitfire warned, Ikki raised his hands in defeat, "Very good Kazu. Yes Spitfire today's May 18th so unless you want to put together a fancy ball in a few hours I suggest you move the date." Spitfire nodded, "What day do you think we should move it to?" Agito looked scratched above his eye patch covered left eye, "We could move it to next week?" Ikki's head snapped to the small blue haired teen and started giving him a noggie "Akari!" Agito yelled, "Fetch Agito." And Agito easily moved out of Ikki's grip, and flipped the teen when Ikki was on his back Agito was onto top of his waist punching him. The gang members looked like there wasn't a fight going on in the background. "Akari!" Sakura scolded, "What'd you want me to do- say, 'Bad Ikki to the corner!' or 'Ikki stop being mean to our Fang King!'" Akari snapped.

"Yes." Sakura nodded, "Akari back to the topic at hand." Bucca spoke, sitting on the floor. "We can't move to next week, to short of a time to plan. What about June 25th?" Akito spoke in his soft voice gently fixing his eye patch that was on his right eye. "That could work." Kazu stated, Spitfire nodded along with Hyena, Akari shook her head, "Spitfire likes dressing me up in custom made dresses and there's not any designers who can make a dress that fast. And knowing Spitfire he'll want to have a better dress then last year." Spitfire nodded when everyone looked at him, "It's true."

"So it'd be safe to say July 18th." After agreeing Akari spoke, "When I'm done with this little hot spring trip I'm going home to rest for the day before I come to Egypt." Akito looked confused, "Why, are coming so soon?" "There's a problem with the animals I took care of at the zoo and it'd be better to just get the dress design and the measurements over with. After all I want to be comfortable and please Spitfire at the same time, so it's easier to just get the fighting with Spitfire over with."

The others nodded in agreement, "Well, I'd love to come and get you at the airport but I have back to back meetings this whole week. Sorry." Spitfire looked sad, "We have to make sure Spitfire's at the meetings." Kazu, Hyena and Bucca sighed disappointed, "We have school, and you really don't want Ikki to pick you up." Akito smiled weakly.

"It's ok, I'll just call Akina and see if she can get me." The men in the TV nodded sadly and said their goodbyes. Mokuba's stomach growled, "I'm hungry!" He whined, "Dinner time!" Akari sang and jumped to her feet after she turned off the TV she went to the kitchen. When she walked in she pulled the cake out of the oven and removed the top to the ravioli and the sauce while dancing to Lucifer by Shinee, getting plates and silver ware she walked out of the kitchen and put them in the dining room and went back for the ravioli and sauce, when they were safely on the table she went and got the CD player.

When everyone was sitting and enjoying the food that created such a big mess in the kitchen Sakura had to ask. "Why do have the CD player out here when we could have a dinner conversation like normal people?"

"That's the point dinner conversations are for normal people the thing is we're not normal! Plus I was trying to avoid dinner a conversation." Akari said turning to Akefia when she said the last part. "I can see why." He laughed. Dinner went by somewhat calmly and as normal as it could be with flour covered teens and the occasional small food fight. All to soon it was time to go to sleep and Malik and Bakura had to drag Akari away form the game she was playing with Joey on the PS3, when she was in her room with Shuyin she got in her in suite bathroom and took a shower when she was clean and in her pajama's she gave Shuyin a bath and went to bed but woke up with a start 2 hours later.

Sitting up in bed Akari tried to regain her breathing, when she got it she carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Shuyin. Once free form the blankets she left her room and went to the Bakura brothers room and smiled when she saw Akefia spread out on the floor his blanket around his ankles, Ryou curled up in his blankets on his bed and Bakura just laying still snoring lightly.

Closing the door she went to the Ishtar twins room that was on the other side of her room and sighed when she saw them sleeping peacefully on their shared bed. Silently walking down the stairs being stealthy ninja when she came to the creaking step, rushing to the others room she sighed when she saw them all sleeping no harm done to them but she stopped when she came to Tea's room. "She's fine. If something happened it'd be better for the world if she was gone." Walking back up stairs she grabbed her laptop and it's charger and went back down stairs, turning on the TV she turned down the volume to not alarm anyone she was awake.

She was awake for an hour when Yami walked zombie like out of his room and to the kitchen, she laughed silently when she realized Yami didn't see her. When he did she almost dropped his cup of water and stared wide eyed at her who was staring back. "Why are you awake?" He asked, sitting neck to her and watching the cartoon Buzz Light Year of Star Command, "couldn't sleep. You?" He gestured to his drink, "Thirsty."

Akari nodded and they fell silent the only thing braking the silence was the TV and Akari tying on her laptop. Yami leaned over Akari's shoulder and saw she was typing her play for their drama class, "What's your play about?"

"Nothing really it's just a twisted fairy tale. Princes, Princesses'- the whole cake." Akari sighed as she saved it, "Done!" Yami chuckled and watched Akari go on her Facebook when she was done with all she wanted to do she passed it to Yami and told him he can do what he wanted on it. The sound of clicking again filled the room as Akari remained silent Yami would pass glances every few minutes when he decided to speak. "what's eating you?'

Akari looked at him with foggy green eyes, "Why do you assume something's bothering me?" "You're quiet, You're never quiet." Akari laughed at the truthfulness in Yami's words. "I guess for the first time in my life I have nothing to say, my minds blank." Yami turned to Akari and asked, "Is something bothering you?" "If I knew I'd tell you- but there's nothing to my knowledge that something's wrong."

Again it was quiet Yami's typing and the sounds of channels being changed filling the room Akari sighed putting her pride on the line and spoke, "Did you know Tea likes you?" Yami nodded, "Yeah we've been friends for a long time-" "No she like- likes you." "Well we are best friends-" "Yami she fucking loves you- how can you be so stupid. She doesn't like you as a friend, she doesn't love you as a brother she loves you move then a friend!" Yami blinked letting the info seep into his foggy mind.

"Oh, she likes me like that." He stated, "How'd you know?" "I have to be observant, it's part of being in the most feared gang and the most respected in the world. The police wish they could arrest us but we don't traffic drugs or kill without a reason." "So how long have you known?" "Since I met you guys." Yami sighed again but stayed silent Akari too was quiet until the sound of shuffling came from up stairs and Shuyin trotted down stairs in search of his owner. He made himself comfortable by her feet and watched the show on the TV with Akari. "Why do you and Sakura fight so much?" Yami dared to ask, "Like hell I know, she doesn't blame our dad for the divorce but me- she thinks I do everything and she and Akane are sweet little angels but Akane's a puppet not an angel."

"How long have you been?" "Fighting? Since out parent's started fighting. When Akina and I told our mom dad was cheating she cried, we also told her the woman he was cheating with was pregnant our mom got angry. And now Jake's here a healthy 13 year old turns out though he's not our half brother but our stepbrother but our mom was still angry and I'm blamed by Sakura-Not our dad, not Jake, Not Lisa, not our mom but me." Yami thought then said, "'well you do have the whole come close to me and I kill you, aura."

Akari glared at Yami and stood from the couch and then walked up stairs Shuyin close behind, when he heard her door close he pounded his head with his hand, "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He chanted as he shut the laptop down, turned off the TV and went to bed, but unknown to Yami was Akari came back down stairs holding a blanket. She frown when she saw the lights were off and Yami was gone turning she headed back to her room Shuyin waiting at the top of the stairs and went to sleep like the others in the condo.

* * *

F-b19; sorry it took so long! I got addicted to Bejewled Blitz on facebook and all the other fanfics out there! I hope nobody's angry i promise i'll make the next chater longer if you guys think it's too short but the call from the Russian, and French Mafia's coming up soon and it's full of hiarity (However you spell that!) And not to mention fun with pop, ice, Tea and pans!

If you press the nice REVIEW button i'll paint Yami, Tea, Seto, Duke, Bakura and Akefia! Come on you know you know you want to see them covered in paint that Akari has in her car for a random reason~

Push the button and i'll love you forever!


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi and Akane were sitting on the couch with Mokuba watching Saturday morning cartoons when Yugi jumped up, "What's wrong Yugi?" Akane asked her red eyes looking into Yugi's violate ones, "I left my cell phone in Akari's car!" Akane blinked. "Then go get it." She dead panned.

Yugi sighed, "Only Akari knows where the keys are." Mokuba sat up, "Well you can't wake Akari to ask where they are- she's not a morning person." Akane looked at the young ravenette, "He has to Mokuba." Yugi gulped as he walked upstairs and quietly walked into Akari's room and walked to the lump in the blankets, "Akari?" He asked gently shaking the body that mumbled and turned around. "Akari wake up its Yugi." Akari mumbled and her arm shot out of the blankets and pulled them off her head revealing a sleepy Akari. "Yeah?" She asked, sitting up on her right arm. "I left my phone in your car- can I barrow the keys and get it?" He asked politely.

Akari smiled a sleepy smile and nodded, "They're in the cookie jar in the kitchen." Yugi thanked her and quickly left the room closing the door behind him and ran down the stairs, "She didn't wake up did she?" Akane remarked smirking, Yugi smirked in challenge and walked into the kitchen then left jingling the keys in front of a gaping Akane's face. He walked out of the condo and to Akari's car and opened the back doors and grabbed his phone that fell under the driver's seat.

When he closed the car door he heard something shift in the trunk. Being a curious person he was Yugi opened the trunk and saw another box full of skin paint and other craft making things and a small box of Chinese fireworks and other noise makers, Yugi picked up both boxes and walked into the house placing them on the coffee table. "What're those?" Mokuba asked looking into the boxes, "I found them in Akari's car I guess she was planning to use them for a prank." Yugi stated and grinned.

"I think we should use them." Akane looked suspiciously at Yugi, "I think you're spending too much time with Akari- she's starting to rub off on you." Akane, Mokuba, and Yugi dug into the boxes when Joey, Marik, and Ryou joined them. "What're you guys doing?" They asked, quietly Mokuba told them what was happening and they instantly agreed to help. Quietly they snuck into their siblings rooms and painted their exposed skin and ran out giggling. Yup Akari was rubbing off on them.

After painting their siblings and friends faces they took some noise makers into the rooms along with some fireworks and ran out quickly, soon the condo was full of sounds of surprise and their family and friends ran out of the rooms and into the living room to see Ryou eating a sundae with Joey and Marik. Akane, Mokuba and Yugi sitting on the couch playing Video games.

"Where's Akari?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth, "I don't know _Cat_ura." The five teens laughed, Sakura looked confused and Atem whispered in her ear. "Your face." Sakura rushed into the hall bathroom and came out looking furious, Akari rushed down the stairs she leaned over the railing. "What happened I heard loud noises then startled sounds?" She stated but burst out laughing when she saw; Bakura, Akefia, Sakura, Seto, Atem and Tea's face along with Duke, Yami and Tristan. "What's so funny?" Tea demanded.

"You're face!" She laughed so hard the doubled over the railing making her fall on to the floor making her land on her back. "Now Akari we know Tea's face is funny but it can't be that funny!" Akane stated laughing at her sister, Akari pounded her fists on the ground laughing so hard her stomach started to hurt, "That was great!" Akari stated rolling around. "Stop it!" Sakura snapped, "Stop it right now!" Akari and Akane stopped laughing and then burst out laughing again. Akari stood and saluted Akane rushed over to Akari's side and saluted as well, "Yes mother!" They mocked then laughed, "Mother Kitty!" They then started running with Sakura behind them, Akari tripped over Tea's out stretched leg and came crashing to the floor.

Akari glared at Tea who looked innocent, "Now little sister." Sakura started, "Did you paint our faces?" She asked. Akari looked at all the painted faces; Duke's was painted like a butterfly, Tristan's a flower, Seto a dragon, Bakura like a clown, Akefia like a zombie ring leader, Malik a lion, Atem a tiger, Yami a dog, and Sakura a cat.

Akari shook her head, "I'm sad to say it wasn't me- but whoever did it did a perfect job, and obviously got the paint from my car." "Do you know who did it?" Tea sneered. "Yes." Akari smiled cheekily. "Tell us who did it!" Sakura demanded Akari looked thoughtful, "No." Sakura fumed. "Then tell us how to get this stuff off our faces!" "And arms." Marik corrected. "And arms!" Sakura nodded then paused and looked at her arms and let's just say that she didn't look happy. "Well Sakura dear I honestly think it's an improvement to some people's faces." Akari wisely stated getting help from Seto and Yami up.

"But after I get some pictures of your guys faces I'll tell you how to remove it." When Joey called her name Akari turned and Joey threw her camera into her hands, "Thanks Joey." She smiled and took their pictures the only ones looking like they were enjoying the pictures where; Akefia, Yami, Duke, Tristan, Malik and Bakura. Seto looked like he didn't really mind the face paint just like Atem unlike Tea and Sakura.

"Ok now I need; Akefia, Bakura, Duke, Tristan, and Seto, Malik, and Yami come here." Said teens came up to Akari where she whispered how to remove the paint they then ran for a bathroom and those unlucky to get a bathroom and cleaned their faces in the kitchen. "What about us!" Tea screamed.

"Well I like Atem's face paint but what the hell. Come here Atem." Atem stepped forward and Akari had to stand on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, he nodded and walked in to the hall bathroom where Malik walked out, and came back a minute later with a clean face. "And us?" Sakura snapped Akari deadpanned, "What about you?" Sakura gestured to her face, "Our faces- how do we get this stuff off!" She whined Akari shook her head. "But Sakura it's an improvement." Akari then joined the racing game the others started playing.

Sakura and Tea fumed until Seto passed and said, "Stop being so stuck up- all you have to do is wash your face." With that the two ran to an open bathroom the day went by without any dramatic events to everyone's surprise the hyper active Akari fell asleep around one Sakura's cell phone went off and she ran out of the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?" She said.

"Hello Ms. Gale." A smooth voice answered. "Oh sir I didn't think I would be hearing from you so soon!" Sakura stated startled handing her spoon to Atem asking him to finish mixing whatever she was cooking. Sakura hurried upstairs and into Akari's room that was empty. She put the phone on speaker.

"Listen closely Ms. Gale I need you to get information on where all the hide outs are, and when their next get together is." The voice ordered. "Oh but Sir I already know when and where their next get together is." Sakura stated grinning, "Where Ms. Gale!" The voice demanded, "The Egyptian Museum on July 18th at 9:00 PM." Akane was walking up the stairs to get her sister taking to Yugi who came to help her when they came to the door they froze and looked at each other and rushed to either side of the door and listened in.

"Good job Ms. Gale, Now all we need is the Ghost." The voice praised, "Now listens closely- we came up with a plan and we need you to get home as soon as possible so we can get rid of the 'problem'." Sakura nodded, "The earliest I can get home without out alarming anyone is the day after tomorrow." "That'll be perfect." The voice purred. "See you in two days for your pay check, Ms. Gale." "Ok, James McAllen I'll see you soon." With that Sakura hung the phone up and walked out of the room not noticing the two small teens.

Yugi and Akane stood and Akane pulled Yugi into Akari's room and took her new puppet out of her pouch after laying it so it was facing the bed she turned to Yugi. "What I'm about to show you is top secret." Yugi nodded and Akane opened the back pulling out the P.D.A and the dog tag, "I stole these from Akari and we might be able to find out who that Jake person is." Akane put the dog tag into the right whole and turned the P.D.A on which she was asked to put a password in.

"Ok this will be easy. B-L-U-E." she then scrolled through the list of all the lists that were on there. "Aha! The enemy list! Now let's see." Akane typed a J and came up with a result of 888. "James." Then she narrowed it down to 20. Sighing she typed, "James McAllen." A picture came up.

Akane gasped and read the profile aloud; "James McAllen, went Rogue 3 years ago and became the new leader of the Bulls and wants Akari to rule alongside him as his queen. He was in Akari's team but when Akari turned him down he left killing the one she really loved. He then joined the Bulls,Kogarasumaru's worst enemy." Akane and Yugi stared at each other with wide eyes, "Sakura's working for Akari's enemy!"

Quietly Akane put the P.D.A back into her puppet and she and Yugi went down stairs. Marik and Malik were fighting about if Godzilla battled Medusa who would win; Yami was playing the WII with Mokuba and JOey, Seto was reading, Duke was trying to help Tristan play Kingdom Hearts on his DS, Sakura, Tea and Atem were in the Kitchen, Ryou was drawing, Bakura and Akefia were playing Darts; they moved the dart board so they could try and hit Yami who was playing the WII. And Akari was sleeping on the couch her feet on Duke's lap.

Shuyin was watching Bakura and Akefia play darts but he soon got bored and laid next to Seto who moved the audomin next to the chair he was in. Seto stroked his head while reading his book, Shuyin stared at his owner- he had a bad feeling his momma was gonna get hurt, he looked at Seto from the corner of his eyes- hopefully he was wrong.

Half an hour later Akari was woken up by her phone, "What now!" She whined she reached to grab it only to have Sakura grab it and answer it. Sakura then walked into the kitchen effectively kidnapping Akari's cell phone, Akari looked at Akane who stared at her with a look that said, Go get your phone you lazy sack of crap. "Remind me to kill her." She said lying back down and closing her eyes.

~Sakura's POV.

I answered Akari's phone- sure she'll be pissed later but right now she can barely count to 3 with how much her minds clouded with sleep.

"Hello?" I asked pouring Macaroni into the pot in front of me. I thought I'd be nice to my sister after all I don't know what James has planned and I'd help make Akari a little less suspicious of why we need to leave early. But it'd also make her think something's up so I got to keep her distracted with all her favorite treats.

"Mon Cheri it's lovely to hear your voice again! Have you missed your French prince?" Ha this clown thinks I'm Akari- yeah I get it we're sisters but I don't sound like Akari, Akira does! "Um, I'm not Akari." I stated stirring the noodles. "Nonsense I know my chocolate crape anywhere!" man I hate this guy already! "I'm sorry but my names Sakura- I'm her older sister." The voice laughed. "Really Akari darling you think I'm gonna fall for that- Jean is not an idiot unlike Spitfire!" Ok so I'm guessing this guy's names is Jean- well it can't be Spitfire, after all Spitfire's Australian not French.

"Ok Jean. Let me say this so you might understand." Ok now I have to use the stupid talk I use on Akari when she just wakes up or when she has too many energy drinks and she's laughing so hard because she can't walk- yup Akari can't walk straight after an energy drink, she laughs so hard when she falls she can't get back up so I have to use stupid talk.

"Me not Akari- Sakura Not Akari." "I'm not stupid." Jean said- yeah right, how I just sounded and felt like Tea just now total bitch moment. "Um, yeah you are- you think I'm Akari." I heard him sigh then the sound of him leaning back- wow Akari's phone really clear you can hear everything that goes on in the background, maybe I should as her where she got it so I can get one! Ok back to phone call.

"Listen Akari sweetie I'm not stupid I know when it's you now let's talk business." Before I could reply Mokuba pulled on my shirt so I could be to his height and he took Akari's phone. He stole what I stole not cool.

~Mokuba POV

I was walking to the kitchen to get a drink- well you have to when you play the WII with Yami and Joey I bet I'm gonna get stronger then Seto now! Ok I just pictured that and let's just say I don't like the image of be looking like a body builder. Anyway I went into the kitchen and heard Sakura talking to a guy who thought she was Akari- wait did she just say Jean, I know him! Seto does business with him and I guess he works with Akari too.

I walked to Sakura and glared at those stupid high heels she was wearing they made her taller than normal and she was tall. I sighed as I tugged her shirt to get her attention and get her down a little more, when she was just a head taller than me I grabbed Akari's phone and left with my drink.

"Hello Jean?" I asked the Frenchman, "Ah little Mokuba it's been a while yes?" He stated, I laughed I mean he's really funny but you need to see him when he was drunk- he was hitting on a male waiter and he's straight! "Yes it's been a while- by the way Jean that was Akari's sister Sakura, Akari's asleep on the couch." I said looking at Akari when I walked into the living room I guess she went into a light sleep.

"Oh tell her I'm very sorry they sound so alike to me." He sounded like a man caught cheating on his girlfriend who he was gonna propose to. "It's ok- since Akari's not in the world of the living do you wanna talk to Seto?" "Non its fine little Mokuba- I'll call her later. I'm not in a do or die situation- it can wait." I laughed, "Ok I'll tell her you called."

With that we said good bye and hung up, I then placed the phone on the side table by Akari's head and went back to my game.

~regular POV

Akari woke 20 minutes later to the smell of Macaroni and cheese, Mokuba told her about Jean's call and she immediately called him back and started talking business with him and a Russian caller who called her while she was dishing some Macaroni. To everyone's surprise was after lunch Akari wasn't looking for ways to piss Sakura off but she just sat back and helped Mokuba win the WII games with short cuts.

Marik started pulling on Akari's sleeve effectively getting her attention, "Kari can we make cookies?" Akari smiled when he gave her his puppy dog eyes- I mean have you ever seen Marik Ishtar give puppy eyes with his big purple eyes, you just can say no to him! She agreed and along with Ryou, Akane and Yugi they made shaped Cookies.

Ryou's was in the shape of bunnies and he make some that looked like weapons for his brothers and some that looked like dead people. Marik made some Egyptian style cookies and some animal shaped ones, Yugi made holiday cookies, Akane made puppets and Akari made a twisted circus cake with her friend's faces on them and some regular twisted circus people.

Ryou looked over her shoulder and laughed, "Yup I can picture Akefia as a twisted ring leader. Bakura makes a funny fire breather/ knife thrower person- you even made it look like he's moving with the cookies by him!" Akari blinked and looked at Ryou, "What if you're the fire breather/knife thrower person- they haven't even been in the oven or decorated yet!" Ryou just started at her then pointed to the book she was looking at, "You have your drawing book open to that page of the twisted circus." Marik rushed over to see it, and he laughed when he saw his brother as a lion and he had Yami's detached arm in his mouth.

"And Marik's a gypsy!" Akane laughed, "I'm sorry Ryou but I made you a clown." Akari stated rubbing the back of her neck. "It's fine as long as I'm colorful!" Ryou giggled. One they made to 4 cookie sheets full Akane put them into the oven. "Why didn't Akari put them into the oven?" Yugi asked, Akari blushed and sank into the chair she was sitting in Akane laughed. "She's scared of the oven." Akari nodded timidly, "Why?" Marik asked confused. "She had a traumatic event with an oven when she was 6." Akari nodded, "It closed on my finger and burned me. I also saw a movie once where a serial killer pushed a lady into an oven when she was pulling out a cake." Akari then shivered and ran out of the room yelling. "I can't stay in that room any longer! Seto save me!" all was silent until they heard an "Akari what the hell!" From Seto. Ryou giggled and turned on the timer then they all left the room and saw Akari sitting on Seto's lap shaking Seto looked at them and asked, "What happened?"

"We told them why Akari hates ovens." Akane said plopping on the couch Tea scoffed, "Seriously an oven- how pathetic!" Akari glared at her, "It won't be so pathetic if I push you in there and lock it so you can't escape!" Tea eeped and hid behind the couch. "Nobody's locking anyone in an oven." Atem said being the adult, "Aw man!" Bakura whined. "I was gonna get a shovel to burry Tea's burnt form!" Akefia said slumping to the floor. "I know depressing right!" Akari cried she then jumped up grinning widely, "But know body said we couldn't shove her in when we leave!" Bakura and Akefia cheered but frowned when Sakura came in telling them they couldn't do that. To Akari that day couldn't have more boring- she asked anyone if they wanted to go and get their fortunes told at a little shop she saw while they were walking to the beach but they declined, and she didn't want to go by herself so she stayed until she couldn't take the boringness anymore and left without a word of where she was going.

Akari walked silently down the street Shuyin trailing beside her until she came to a little shop with small stars around the sign; opening the door Akari saw the place fill with little bobbles and strange things in jars that fascinated her. "I should get Sakura and Tea a head in a jar- what do you think Shuyin?" Akari teased making Shuyin bark, As Akari was looking at incents a teenage girl walked from curtains that lead to the back room. "How can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to get my fortune told." The girl smiled at Akari's answer. "Follow me- Grandma Eva was expecting you." Akari followed the girl to the back where an old woman sat at an old Victorian chair flipping through cards she looked up when the girl called to her, "What is it Tiara?" the woman asked.

"The girl you said would come with her dogs here." Tiara stated, the old woman smiled, "Ah yes, come here child." She beckoned Akari towards the seat in front of her Akari obeyed and sat across from Grandma Eva. "Hold out your palm." Akari did as she was told wordlessly. "Ah, it seems you've done some unforgivable things in your past." The woman said. "Yes, I really didn't have a choice being in a gang in all." Grandma Eva nodded at Akari's statement.

"Your first love was killed trying to protect you- his brother blames you for his death- but since you left he realizes your pain from his death. But don't fret you love someone else now, but you're in denial." Akari blinked, "How can I be in denial about my love life." Akari laughed the woman didn't answer, "You're jealous that some else likes this person but won't admit it like he's scared to admit he likes you too." Akari was silent trying to fit all the pieces together.

"In the future you'll- oh my!" Grandma Eva said then she called for her granddaughter, the granddaughter read Akari's palm, Tiara read Akari's hand and gasped in shock. "What's wrong?" Akari demanded the two. Grandma Eva looked at her being the only brave one, "You'll be in a terrible accident in a few days caused by someone you'll least expect to help with your death- you'll be put in a drug induced coma to help get rid of the pain and when they try to wake you up you'll fall into a coma and won't wake up for an unknown amount of time. Once you wake up when you leave the hospital you'll be kidnaped but the one to help find you will be someone who stole from you. " Akari gulp her original happy mood gone. "Thank you." Akari stood and paid the woman the amount due and she left without a word.

Seto and the others got worried when Akari rarely spoke when she got back. When Seto had Mokuba get ready for bed he came out in his pajamas, "Akari can you read me a story like you did when you babysat me?" He asked, not being able to deny the cuteness of Mokuba Kaiba she agreed to her surprise Duke muted the TV and everyone was listening to what story she was going to tell. "Moki, be a dear and in the bedside table in my room is an Egyptian bedtime stories stack, can you get it?' She asked tenderly Mokuba nodded and went upstairs to get a book.

"Why do you have bedtime story books?" Sakura asked, "I need it for when I can't sleep." Akari blushed; Mokuba came down a minute later a book in hand and gave it to Akari who sat up in the Victorian chair she was sitting in. Akari smiled at the title, and read, "The Legend of the Chinese Zodiac." The others grabbed a comfy spot on the ground of on some furniture and listened as the story begun.

"Once upon a time, in a particular place…" Akari spoke, "…there lived a person. The person was alone. For a long, long time." She lifted her head and looked at all the people hanging on to every word she spoke. "After leaving the mountain…This person learned that many, many people lived below it. But the person was still alone." She showed them the pictures in the book, and turned the page.

"Even with a thousand powers and a thousand lives… And a thousand memories." Akari took a deep breath. "That person learned that such things were different from what other people had. And thus… developed a fear of other people, a fear of getting hurt. Despite having many powers, this person was afraid… of being different from others." Akari looked up when she heard a sniffle and looked at Tristan, "That's so sad!" He said, Duke hugged him comfortingly Akari then went back to the story muttering, "It gets sadder."

"Once day… A cat came to visit." Akari read. "The person was bewildered by the sudden visitor; the cat bowed his head reverently." Akari then made a voice for the character. "'I have humbly watched you for a long time.' He said" Akari showed them the picture and turned the page. "'you are a very mysterious person. I cannot stop being attracted to you. I am merely a stray cat… but please let me be by your side. Please, lord god." "From that time on…the cat kept his promise… he never left god's side. Not even for a moment, and that made god very, very happy." Akari sighed and took a quick drink and read on.

"Suddenly god had an idea." Akari read making everyone sit up straighter. "' I see.' Said, God. 'Maybe I can get along with others… as long as those others aren't people. If they know the same feelings that I do… Maybe I can have a pleasant banquet with them.'" Akari breathed.  
"God…Wrote many, many invitations." "And sent out many, many invitations." Akari turned the book so the others could see the pictures, and turned it back so she could turn the page and keep reading.

"As a result." Akari read, "Twelve animals came to see god. God was thus surrounded by thirteen animals in all." Bakura sighed and laid back, Ryou laying his head in Bakura's lap. "They all held a banquet every night the mood sparkled. They sang, and danced… and laughed all together." "And god too, laughed out loud for the first time. And the moon watched over… the inhuman banquet." Akari breathed shakily and took a drink and returned to reading.

"But one night, the cat collapsed." A series of gasped passed through the air but Akari continued. "But nothing could be done. His life had run out. They all cried it made them realize…" "That someday, everyone will die. The banquets would come to an end. "Joey sniffed and leaned against Seto for comfort which the C.E.O wrapped and arm around his waist. "No matter how much they enjoyed them…No matter how dazzling and precious they were. Some day they would…" Yami thought he heard Akari's voice break but shook it off when she cleared her throat and began where she left off.

"God recited… a single chant… and drew a circle on a Sake cup." Akari breathed in wearily and withdrew a shaky breath but being the stubborn person she was she read on. "God made the cat drink. And then spoke to everyone. 'Our bond' Said God. 'Will now make it eternal. Even if I or all of you die and rot away… We will be tied together by an eternal bond." Akari took a drink loving how everyone moved closer towards the edge of their seats as she stalled she smirked and read on.

"'However many times we die. However many times we are reborn, we will have… our countless banquets. We will all be friends. Until the end of time…we will be permanent! '" Akari held the book up and while it was up she covered her face so the others wouldn't see her wiping her tears and continued on.

"Everyone nodded empathically. The rat was the first to drink. Next, the ox, next, the tiger, next, the rabbit. All in order… they shared the drink of their vow. When finally the boar drank… the cat started to cry his breath faint." Mokuba sat on the audomin held his breath waiting for the cat's words, Akari gulped and read. "'My lord God." "My lord God… Why did you make me drink? My lord…I don't want eternity." Malik and Marik gasped not expecting the cat to saw that, Akefia and Atem smacked the back of their heads and waved Akari to finish reading Akari stared for a moment then shrugged and continued when everyone yelled.

"Finish the story!"

"'I don't need permanence…" "Those words… were unexpected…To god and the others…they were words of rejection. It devastated them. They scolded and admonished they cat. Even so, the cat spoke." "'My lord god. I know it's frightening… But let us accept that things end." "I know it's sad…but let us accept that lives depart.'" Yugi sipped his drink quietly listening along with the others Tristan eating chips loudly to get into the mood Akari stared at him with a blank expression while Joey shouted at him, "Honestly Tristan- do you have to eat so loud! I wanna hear how the story ends and people keep interrupting Akari!"

Akefia sat up straighter popping his knuckles, "Anyone who interrupts the story again will be beaten so badly you'll be spending the remainder of this trip with he who is mighty!" People flinched but Akari looked confused, "Who's the 'he who is mighty?' Is it Tom Felton? Jack Black? Vic Mignogna? The all mighty powerful god Ra?" She asked with great interest.

"No." Akefia said, "It's not any of those choices but why Tom Felton and Vic Mignogna have in the choices?" Akari shrugged, "Tom Felton is a great British actor who is well known in Egypt for playing Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter and Vic is a great voice actor who's famous for playing; Dark Mousy in D., Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Tamaki in Ouran High School Host Club, Yoshimori in Kakashi, and Fai in Tsubasa." Akari sighed. "Tom and Vic are also really good singers!" She squealed.

Duke blinked before he burst out laughing, "So you're like their stalkers?" Akari frowned, "No, I just like them." Akefia sighed. "Akari, he who is all mighty is Satan." Akari started laughing, "But what about Ra he has all mighty in his name." "HE doesn't compare to Satan." The room stated. Akari just rolled her eyes, "Whatever helps you guys sleep at night," "No more distractions!" she then continued where she left off. She showed them the pictures before turning the page again.

"'My lord God I know it was for only a short time. But it was happy to be with you. If one more time… We both die and are reborn… And if we meet again…I don't only want to see you in the moon light. I want to see you smiling under the light of the sun as well.'" "'Next time I don't want to meet you with only those of us here. I want to meet you while you are smiling… Within a ring of people.'"

Akari paused for 3 excruciating moments but to the group listening to her it felt like hours, even Sakura and Tea who thought it was stupid to read a book for a small 13 year old to sleep decided to listen. "The cat twitched his tale one last time and died." Yugi gasped along with Tristan, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Joey and Mokuba. Akane grasped Yugi's hand and squeezed it in a silent sign of comfort which Yugi was grateful for.

"But no one cared for the cat anymore. They were filled with a sense that the cat betrayed them. Sometime after that one after another…the others died. Finally after the dragon died… God was left alone again. And then another day came. A day when even god died. But god wasn't afraid. Because god was supported by the promise made by the others."

"''Again. We'll hold our banquets. Once again…and as many times as we want. For as long as we wish. Without changing. I may be sad and alone now…'" Akari stopped and laughed when the others groaned and some let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. But everyone is waiting on the other side of our promise.'" Akari dropped the characters voice and spoke in her own. "Now it's a tale… from long, long ago. Everyone has forgotten…their first memories. Their first promise. A story of long, long ago. The first memories that everyone forgot. It wasn't until much…much…**much** later…that the cat's wish was finally granted."

Akari closed the book to see Mokuba sleeping in his brother's lap with Joey sleeping on Seto's shoulder who had his head lying on the back of the couch dead to the world. Ryou was sleeping on Bakura's lap and Sakura laying her head on Atem's shoulder, Duke yawned and shook Tristan's shoulders that were sleeping on the arm rest of the couch. Akane stood dragging a drowsy Yugi up off the couch before he could fall asleep. Yami blinked tiredly and stood throwing a blanket over Tea's sleeping form that was on the love seat and walked to his room. Akari stood from her chair and gently shook Seto awake, Seto blinked up at Akari sleepily. "Looks like you have to take two people to bed." Akari giggled lightly at Seto's confused face blue eyes still clouded with sleep.

When Seto saw the two sleeping on him he groaned not wanting to wake them or move himself. Akari laughed again and picked up Mokuba and carried him to bed while Seto moved so he could carry Joey to the room Joey was staying in, once Joey was tucked in did Seto walk back to his room and change himself and his brother did he collapsed into his bed and return to the world of the non-living/non-dead. A.K.A Dreamland.

Akari sighed as she walked into the living room and saw Akefia pick Ryou up who was half awake and asked to be carried up to bed instead of walking. Marik did the same to his spiky twin making their brothers carry them to bed, Once they 5 passed her did she see Atem carry Sakura to her room- Sakura already being in her PJ's- Duke lead Tristan to bed telling Akari it was a good book. Akari quietly whistled to Shuyin and they walked up to bed.

An hour later Akari laid there in her bed a book in her lap as she lay propped up by her pillows on the headboard her lap illuminating the pages of Aladdin. Sighing she looked at Shuyin who nuzzled her leg and gave her a knowing look, "No way." She shook her head but Shuyin looked at her hard. Akari threw the blankets off and tossed her feet over the side sighing when her feet touched soft carpet, she stood and looked at Shuyin after putting the book on the night stand. "Fine you win- but I'm putting my pride on the line for you." Shuyin shook his head and followed his master silently down the stairs and around the right corner, and the third door down.

Shuyin saw her standing hesitantly in front of the door and nudged her with his head. "Ok, Ok god your worse than Sakura!" she hissed and opened the oak door and just stood there, Shuyin bowed his head and jumped up so his hind legs push Akari forward a little. "Fine- but I haven't done with in years!" Akari gulped and looked at the figure sleeping on the bed and called out quietly so she didn't wake the others close to the room. "Y-Yami?" the figure didn't move or make a sound, "Yami?" She called a little louder finally getting groan from the figure on the queen sized bed, Yami sat up on his elbows and looked at the doors to see Akari's figure illuminated by the hall light.

"Akari what's wrong?" He yawned Akari looked away from him blushing lightly, "I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Yami blinked his mind processing the words before he smiled gently but his mind was having a part in celebration. "Yeah." He laid back down waiting for the blond teen. Akari moved forward and looked over her shoulder mouthing to Shuyin, 'you win this time dog.' Shuyin wagged his tale knowing he won this time but Akari will be shocked when she finds she cell phone missing tomorrow- she'll never find it behind the toilet upstairs in Bakura's bathroom.

Akari crawled into bed beside Yami while Shuyin lay at their feet, Akari sighed as she lay beside Yami snuggling into the pillow and made a noise of surprise when Yami pulled her so she was laying on his tee-shirt covered chest and from there they both fell asleep.

* * *

sorry for the delay my computer crashed and my mom wouldn't let me write stories on hers and i got a new one for Christmas and i finished this last night and was going to wait a week before i posted but then i told my sister i was updating later tonight then i'm like WTH i'll update after lunch! so here it is!

I don't own the story of the Chinese Zodiac- got it from the Manga Fruits Basket volume 23 the ending- sorry for spoilers! i'm gonna start having the charaters begin or end the chap with me.

FB-19: If you guys want to know what happends review.

Akari: I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENDS!

FB-19; Sorry but you have to wait.

Akari: REVIEW OR ELMO AND THE EVIL MOLE PEOPLE WILL INVADE YOU TOILETS-

Fb-19: That's kinda wierd don't cha think?

Akari; *shruggs* it's hard to get rid of them- by the way Akane was mean and pointed out a elmo jacket at hot topic yesterday!

Fb-19: Omg *both cower* I had a simillar expericance on Christmas my aunt Rea got me and Elmo shirt!

Akari: No!

FB-19: Yes! Now the whole cookie part i found a twisted circus pic on DA- DeivantArt where art meets aplication and i'm going to put the links on my profile.

Akari: I love those pics exspecally Boogie i love him! his hand was on Akefia's hat! by the way i read the next chap.

FB: i didn't start it yet.

Akari: I read it in your mind.

FB: Creep but i'm sorry we need something dramatic to happen and your my victim

Akari: It's fine just make sure i'm not in to much pain. and we finally get to meet Akina!

FB:* holds hand to Akari's mouth* SHHH!~ THEY DON'G NEED A SPOIL!

Akari: Please disregard my last statement! i think i made Mokuba fear you hear what he did toTea's Elmo toy?

FB: Poor Mokuba- Seto couldn't keep the truth from him forever-No what did he do?

Akari: He took it from her locker and burned it screaming 'die your little bastard!' in front of the school- i shouldn't have opened the locker. *shivers* I can never unsee what that horrible person has in her locker.

FB: What does she have?

Akari: A YAMI SHRINE!

FB and Akari: AAAHHHH~

Akari and FB: REVIEW OR GET ATTACKED AND INFESTED WITH INVISABLE EVIL MOLE PEOPLE! THEY WASTE WATER AND EAT YOUR FOOD! AND THE FRIDGE GOBLIN'S AFRAID OF THEM! OR SEE THE HORRORS OF TEA GARDENER'S LOCKER!


	13. Chapter 13

Akari woke to the sound of hushed talking and the small rumble coming from her pillow…wait pillows don't rumble- ok well one time when Akari fell asleep in the lion cage the lion purred but she wasn't working in the zoo and she wasn't in Egypt! Or maybe she was and the whole meeting all those funny people and that hansom teen with spiky tricolored hair was just a dream and she'd wake up and start throwing cookie dough at Sakura with Akina and Jasper, and work with her team at the Kogarasumaru HQ.

Akari groaned and snuggled closer to her pillow inhaling the scent of chocolate and honey. "Honey? Chocolate? Is Sakura sticking me to my pillow again- I told her stop or half of her hair will be missing one day!" Akari thought throwing an arm around her pillows strong waist and she felt strong arms hold her tightly…wait waist- arms! OMG IT FINALLY HAPPENDED SHE WAS ABDUCTED BY ELMO AND THE INVISBLE MOLE PEOPLE, Akari's eyes flew open and as she was trying to get away from her 'kidnappers' she only got herself tangled into the blanket and rolled over Yami bringing him to the floor when he tried to catch her.

"Let me go you vile evil little cockroaches!" Akari yelled closing her eyes and blindly hitting the person above her, laughing soon met her ears along with Bakura and Akefia yelling, "Yami's getting his ass handed to him!" Akari stopped hitting getting whines of protests from the older Bakura brothers and blinked her tiered eyes opened, "Yami?" She asked with innocents that everyone was shocked to see she harbored. Akari hugged Yami tightly, "I thought you were Elmo and the invisible mole people and I thought you abducted me!" Akari cried suddenly tiered as she begun to close her eyes she relaxed in Yami's hold and felt him pull away and look at her.

"Is she blushing?" Mokuba called his camera at the ready along with Ryou. Yami shook his head, "Nope she just fell asleep." The others blinked as they saw Yami untangle himself from the comforter and do the same with Akari before placing her back onto the bed and tucking her in. Atem pushed and pulled everyone out of the room but before he left he looked at his brother and winked, "Why don't you sleep a little while longer with your _girlfriend_." Atem laughed when he saw Yami's blushing face and left when he saw Yami climb back into bed with Akari and fall asleep.

"Did he really!" Mokuba and Ryou asked excitedly rushing from the living room dodging their brothers as they passed and quickly opened Yami's bedroom door being careful and took some photos of the sleeping teens. A half an hour later Yami woke and left the room leaving Akari alone and sat in a chair that Akari sat in last night, "Sleep well Yami?" Bakura teased, "WE know you had one with Akari sleeping beside you an all!" Yami looked at them blankly. "Of course I slept well- my bed was comfy and Akari was there so it was good." Atem sat beside his brother on the couch and looked at the teen in the chair; Sakura walked in and looked around.

"Where's Akari." "Sleeping." Everyone in the room chorused, Sakura groaned. "Still? This is ridicules!" she then walked out of the room and threw the door open making Akari jolt awake, "What!" Akari whined hoarsely. "Get up." Sakura ordered opening the blinds and had the afternoon sun flood the room, Akari just threw the blankets over her head and snuggled into her pillow.

"Akari don't make me use force." Sakura threatened, "Really I thought you were already using force Sa-Ku-Ra?" Akari challenged. Sakura sighed and yelled, "AKARI WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY THE INVISIABLE EVIL MOLE PEOPLE AND CASPER'S NOT HERE TO SAVE US!" and like a bullet Akari was up and out of the room before some could say, 'Duke's a witch but loves to sparkle like a fairy while doing the hula.' Akari ran into the living room and Yami found himself with his arms full of Akari who was mumbling. "We're gonna die! I can't die I'm too young and funny to die…I can't die yet I haven't kiss Yami yet….please disregard my last statement folks!"

Yami thought he made the last line up in his head, "But it sounded so real." He thought rubbing Akari's back to everyone's surprise she fell back asleep in Yami's lap until Malik jumpstarted her making her squeak and jump into the air landing in front of Yami. "Malik!" Akari yelled as she started chasing the spiky haired Egyptian, "Akari don't break him!" Marik shouted running after them "Oh I won't break him- just a little maiming here and some bruised and broken bones there- or better yet I'll kill him!" Marik yelled in protest but Akari laughed.

"Don't be so worried about me Marik, I got great Lawyers!" Akari sang jumping over the back of the couch, Seto walked in his eyes still clouded with sleep when he saw Akari chasing Malik and moved out of the way when they came after him. "Don't kill anyone." Seto informed over his shoulder, "Or maim or seriously injure- and yes Akari bruising and broken bones is injuring!" He called plopping onto the couch, Akari trudged in with limping Marik and Malik.

"Akari what did I say?" Seto interrogated, Akari held her hands up in defense. "I didn't do it Malik tripped over the hall table's leg and Marik went down with him." The twins nodded and sat down running their ankles. Sakura looked happy that everyone was in the living room and spoke, "Guys I'm sorry to say but this Vacation is gonna be ending early." Whines of protest filled the air, "Sorry but Akari hasn't exactly been behaving so I called my father and he's expecting us to be back tomorrow." "I have too been behaving!" Akari yelled. "Here we go again!" Everyone whined and left the two to fight this out Akari stomped into the dining room where everyone was eating lunch and sat on Seto's lap whining. "Seto can I please use the Kaiba Corp satellite so I can get pictures of Sakura and sell her on EBay?"

Atem did a wonderful spit take, "Akari I think it's illegal to see people on EBay." "Uh Man!" Bakura and Akefia exclaimed with Marik and Malik who was obviously trying to sell Atem and Yami. "You win this round Kaiba!" They yelled and ran out of the room but Malik came back for his Root Beer and ran away again. Akari pouted and jumped off Seto's lap, "You're not my Facebook friend anymore!" Seto faked a hurt expression and Akari looked away from him only to turn back and say, "Ok you're my FB friend again." "I Thought so." Seto chuckled finishing his sandwich.

Akari turned and called into the kitchen, "Oh Duke I have a favor!" Akari sang and ran to Duke who was decorating Akari's cookies because she didn't want to, "Duke doesn't do it!" Tea yelled and ran for the Kogarasumaru queen and the other C.E.O. After a few minutes of talking they heard a loud 'yes! EBay here she comes!' from Akari and after seeing her from the room Seto yelled over his shoulder.

"Akari, doesn't you gang have a satellite?" there was a pause, "You're point?" Came her reply, "Why don't you use it instead of mine or Duke's company satellite?" Akari walked into the room and whined, "Spitfire grounded me from it when I asked if I could see Sakura and he said, 'it's illegal love, and I can't have you going anything illegal- by the way did you send an order for those illegal toys from Italy I asked for?'" Everyone around the room stared at her for a minute and Akari nodded.

"He's the worst boss ever!" She then stomped her foot. "You know how to get Illegal toys!" Akefia yelled, "Yeah but that's beside the point-I'm grounded from the satellite!" She whined sitting on Yami's lap. "Yami you wouldn't have a satellite would you?" She pouted. "Sorry." Yami shrugged Sakura walked into the room. "What's this about you trying to sell me?" She demanded tapping her foot, "Nothing Mother Dearest!" Akari giggled and into the living room, "Mokuba I wanna race you on the WII! I think I'm gonna win this time!" After that the sounds racing cars filled the air.

Seto laughed, "Sometimes I wonder if Akari's 16 or 5." "Sometimes I wonder how she can handle her constant changing emotions." Akane spoke walking out of the kitchen with frosting on her face a sign she was eating some of the frosting, Yugi who was close to her brought his hand up and wiped it off then put his frosting covered finger in his mouth. Akane blushed shifted on her feet, Mokuba walked into the room grabbing two drinks and stared at Akane yelling over his shoulder. "Mokuba don't you dare." Akane threatened.

Mokuba didn't listen, "Akari, Akane's blushing!" Akari didn't call back or walk into the room alarming everyone, "'Kari?" Seto called. "Everyone quiet!" Akari's voice was demanding, she ran into the room and shut the door that was separating the dining room and the living room locking it. "Akari what the hell is going on?" Akefia demanded, Akari stayed quiet and closed the curtains Sakura opened them when Akari moved to the one's on the other side. "Close them!" Akari's voice sounded scared and alarmed. "Tell us why first!" Bakura yelled.

Akari breathed shakily, "The Bulls are down the street shooting- they know I'm here." Once everyone heard her whispered reply they stopped breathing, Seto stood and dragged Akari into the pantry in the kitchen locking her there, "Seto open the pantry! Seto I swear to Ra if you don't open the door I'll tell Mokuba who really broke his IPod!" Seto ignored her and told Joey, Marik, Mokuba, Ryou, and Yugi to stay in the pantry with her to keep her quiet. They complied without retaliation except Joey. Before Seto closed the door Yugi asked, "Why's Akane not coming in here?"

"She doesn't look to innocent plus she has some tricks in her puppets that can help them." Akari soothed once the door was closed they were locked in and submerged into darkness. They sat there with bated breath the house was quiet nobody dared to move and the closet captives froze when they heard someone pound on the door and Akefia answer it casually. "How can I help you?" His voice was clear through the wall to the 5 teens, Ryou clutched Akari's arm scared for his brother. "It's ok Ry he'll be fine- if you want I can have Bakura sneak upstairs and grab my Beretta M9." Joey clutched Akari's hand worried for Seto and the others.

When she got a nod she started to dig into her pocket for her phone but a voice from the vents stopped her, "Don't even think about it!" Akari and the others looked up and sure enough Akane was in the vents her puppet beside her and Akari's gun in her hand, Akari placed the phone on the ground. "Fine." Akane then silently crawled through the vents and crawled out of the vent in her room stuffing the loaded the gun into her dummy sized puppet.

She froze when she saw at least 4 beefy looking guys standing at the door pointing guns at Akefia who stared defiantly down the barrel placed in front of his face. "Where is Akari Gale Queen of Kogarasumaru?" The apparent ring leader yelled hitting Akefia with the butt of the gun knocking him out, "Akefia!" Sakura called out and glared at them, "She's not here- in fact we don't even know who she is!" She lied.

Akari heard and started at the wall her mouth agape, "Hurtful!" She hissed the others around her had to try to keep her quiet because she talked when the room was quiet and they might hear her. Tristan who was by the wall they were hiding behind kicked the wall making them quiet.

"Lair she's here after all she is your sister!" A tall tan man snapped pointing the gun at Sakura, "What she meant was she had a fight with Akari and now she's on a walk with her dog to cool off!" Duke lied, looking at his finger nails like they were more interesting thing to him then the gunman and in fact they were- he even thought his nails had a higher IQ then the gunman because they bought it saying they'll find her and won't bother them again!

Seto opened the door and got his hands full of Joey who tackled him Mokuba tackled him when he stood up. Ryou tackled Bakura who patted his head and lead him into the living room to wake Akefia, Malik helped Marik out of the closet and Akari just stood and walked passed everyone her face blank and unreadable.

"What's wrong 'Kari?" Seto was the first to speak, Akari ignored him and looked out the window she stood there and sighed when Shuyin rubbed his head against her leg. "I guess I ruined our Vacation." Akari sighed, "I just thought I could escape the harsh world of gangs for one weekend but I guess I can't- everywhere I go, I can't be safe and I can't leave- I leave I die." Akari turned and faced everyone behind her, "Plus I'm having too much fun I can get away with murder, Kogarasumaru has members everywhere, and all we have to do is see a small bird pendant somewhere and show our ID and we're safe." Sakura stared at her sister.

"We can still have some fun we can still leave tomorrow." Joey reasoned, "Joey how can we have fun from and almost shooting! They could have shot Akefia not knocked him out, they could've searched the house and found you were hiding me and not take me hostage but hurt you guys as well!" Akari yelled after a deep breath she looked at everyone. "We're leaving," Duke looked like he was going to protest but Akari spoke, "They say they're not going to bother you anymore but when they can't fine me on my 'walk' they're going to come back."

Everyone grumbled as they gathered everything, "I'm going to go pay for the house." Akari whispered Yami following. "Leaving already?" the woman at the counter said. "Yeah sorry we kind of ran into some trouble back home and well we're needed." The woman smiled in understanding and handed back the change, crossing the street was easy seeing as no cars were out on a Sunday and walked into the house to see it was spotless including the Kitchen like nobody was there.

Bags were packed, cars were loaded and everyone left all but one car chatting away happily. "Way to go Akari that was the most relaxing vacation I've ever had and you ruined it by bringing your work with you." Sakura snapped Akari remained silent in the back ignoring the abuse she was getting. "You always do this to me- ruining everything-" Sakura didn't get finished because Akari started screaming. "Pull over now!" Sakura did and Akari demanded she get out. "I'm driving- no one criticizes me in my own car! God I have a great paying job and I get yell at! You'll be the worst wife ever- I feel bad for your future husband and kids! "

Sakura slammed the back door of the car while Akari started to drive fast for that matter. "Slow down!" Sakura bickered, "Shut up I don't want to hear another word leave your mouth this entire trip." Akari ordered, turning up the volume on the radio that was playing Battlefield by Jordin Sparks. The trip was quiet but it was suddenly broken when Akari's phone went off.

"Hello?" Akari asked putting it on Speaker. "Åh detta är fruktansvärt Akari_!" ah this is terrible Akari!_ A swedish voice spoke in destress, " Vad är fel?" _What's wrong? _Akari spoke back.  
"Bulls de överföll östra flygeln i Egypten och jag är utan Mangos!" _The Bulls they ambushed the east wing in Egypt and i'm out of Mangos!_ The female whined, "You're out of Mangos that's terrible!" Akari blinked then scowled. "if you're out of then go buy some- and what did you say about Egypt?" Akari asked out of Swedish.

"they ambused the East hidout in but they didn't get the underground levels- the main hive's safe for now." The female spoke, her voice now calm, "As long as the main hives safe then we're fine. The main hive will help the lower one that was attacked rebuild so it'll be fine in a few months. Well i gotta go i'm getting dirty looks from my sister from my rearview mirror- talk to you later Martha." "Bye!" Then the line went dead.

Again the car was quiet, "Hey anyone wanna play the pickel game!" Akari asked, "The pickle game?" Yami asked. "Yeah all you have do is yell pickle at the randomist time and see who laughs by the way I lost the game!" a sereies of yells and groans filled tha car, "AKARI!" Akari just laughed and continued on speeding and pressing on the breaks at random times giving everyone whip lash, Akari look out her window and beamed at the Arcade. "Akane, Akane can we go can we go please!" Akari begged like a four year old.

"Why're you asking me?" Akane questioned looking at her sister's begging green eyes, "Well Sakura's being a B-face so i can't ask her and you're the second level headed person in this car so please!" Akari whined. "No, we need to get home, dad's expecting us back by 2 and it's 1:30 so shut up and drive!" Akane demanded. "Yami!" Akari asked looking into the back, Yami was about to say it was ok but the looks Sakura and Akane were giving him made him fear for his life.

"I would love to say yes Akari, you know i do but the looks i'm getting from your sister's are scarrying me." Akari just pouted and drove on when suddenly shut up and Drive by Rihanna came on and Akari started speeding again, all to soon for Akari they arrived at the Moto house hold. Akari got out and opened the trunk for the three handing them their bags and watched them walk into the house.

Atem stood beside Akari rubbing his neck aqwardly, "So Akari i need some advice." He started. " let me quess You need some help asking Sakura out?" She asked lazily blinking boredly. Atem sighed in releif and nodded, "Help please!" HE pleaded Akari just sighed and looking at Atem's violet eyes, "She likes sushi and theres a movie she's been dieing to see called, 'Wild Target- or was that the _I_ wanted to see?" Akari taunted placing her hand on her chin. "Akari if you help me i'll tell Yami to take you to a movie next week." Atem reasoned Akari smiled brightly.

"talk him into taking me to see Wild Target- and dinner and we have a deal!" Akari held her hand out and Atem took it, "Ok she wants to see the Red Ridinghood." Atem nodded greatfully, "Now how do i ask her?" Atem's voice grew softer as he spoke, "Just say 'hey Sakura do you wanna get some dinner and i don't know maybe catch a moive next Friday?' she'll be jumping to pluto after that." When Atem didn't move Akari pushed him in front of Sakura's door and told her to roll it down.  
"Ok Sakura since Atem lost his will to move and aparently talk- i'm here to ask you something for him." Akari groaned, pointing to Atem.

"What is it?" Sakura asked confused, "He wants to know if your free to go to dinner and maybe catch a movie some time." Sakura beamed and looked at Atem, "I'm free on Tuesday- how's that?" Atem nodded and ran into the house calling for Yami. Akari closed the trunk and they sped off to their house, "You're back!" Teishia and Kelly shrieaked Lisa glared when Shuyin ran upstairs to the safty of Akari's room where Yuki was in his cage waiting for his masters arrival, Kyo who was laying on the top of the stairs came runnig down the stairs after he saw Shuyin run into the room and to his mom who picked him up and cooed.

"Did you miss your mommy Kyo 'cause Akari missed her Kyo." Kyo purred as Akari stroked him and carried him upstairs after she grabbed her bag, Ryuma flew off the banister and onto Akane's shoulder giving her and afectionate nip on her check. "I missed you Too Ryuma now lets get you some apples." And Akane was off to the kitchen, Sakura picked Max up and ran upstairs with her stuff.

When Akari walked into her room she feed Yuki and placed Kyo on her bed beside Shuyin, Akari took a minute to soak in the strawberry scent in her room; the window bench still had books tossed everywhere, her rainbow curtains still hung in front of the window, her desk still had doodles from when she got bored and had extra sharpies around her, her bed was still on a little platform and still had the stars on the bedspead. Dog and Cat toys sat in a toy box in the corner of her room along with a dirty close pile. Mr. Gale walked up into her room and welcomed her home Akari just nodded and laid on her bed and quickly fell asleep staring at the Egyptain hieroglphics she made in sharpie. 'love fear, breath death, love life, kill death'.' I see evil, i speak and hear it,' 'i am my own person and i will live as such'.' I have a dream beyond this nightmare and that dream is called my family',' i live for you will you kill for me?'

It may seem dark but Akari fell asleep to those glowing letters every night with her dream catchers hanging from the ceiling. Akari was thrown awake when her dad shook her two hours later, "Akari can you go and get Jake he stayed at a friends house and i think it's time to for him to come home." Akari saw that her dad was dressed in a fancy suit, "Why're you dressed so nice?" She asked sitting up, moving Kyo who was on her stomach and moving Shuyin off her legs. "I have a business dinner and Lisa's coming with me- Kelly and Teisha are going shopping with some friends, Sakura's going shopping with Tea so it's just you, Jake,and Akane for the night." Before he walked out he looked over his shoulder at Akari, "Akane's in charge." Akari jumped out of her bed and chased after her father who was half way down the stairs, "Why is she in charge, i'm older!" Mr. Gale just sighed.

"Akari you tend to be childish and unresponcible so be placed Akane in charge who's responcible and more level headed." Akari looked offended so she added, "Fine if she's in charge i get to invite some friends over and wait and hour before getting Jake." she didn't give her father a chance to retailate because she ran passed him and into the kitchen, Akari invited Yami, Seto and Mokuba over who came lightening fast in her opion like Flash yeah Flash.

They were chatting happily when Akane and Yugi came down looking for some chips, "Akari don't you think it's time to get Jake?" Akari groaned and sat up, "Fine i'll be back guys." Akari grabbed her keys and ran out to her car Mokuba waving from the door way, before Seto was about to close the door when. "BOOM!"

"AAAHH!"

* * *

(Review if you wanna know what happends! I'm just kidden read on!)

* * *

A scream filled the air and Seto and Yami ran out of the house to see Akari's car in pieces and a fire around it along with smoke, "Akari!" Seto called runnig after Yami who bolted to the car Mokuba, Yugi and Akane stood frozen at the sight in front of them, "Akari!" No answer, tears were falling from Yami's voilet eyes as he called desparetly. "Damn it Akari answer me!" No one answered back to him, Yami fell to his knees and stared at the rubbled car when a soft cough made everyone stare at the car, "Help." The voice was soft and raspy but it was there.

"Help." It called again, neighbors were starting to leave their houses to see the comtion and gasped when they saw a fimilar car blown to pieces, Yami jumped up and ran to the driver side that had the door blown off and stared in shock at Akari who had her right side burned and she was covered in blood. "Akari?" HE asked his voice cracking, Akari just blinked at him her eyes filled with pain.

Yami turned and yelled, "Seto called an ambulance!" But Seto didn't need to be told he was already on the phone getting help, "Helps coming Akari." Akari smiled weakly, "I wanna see Egypt." she said randomly, "I wanna feel the sand, the breeze and more importantly i wanna see the sky and hear my mom's lullby." Yami just kept Akari talking but she wouldn't let him talk for a moment, "I wounder what Spitfire will say when he finds out about this?" She stated suddenly, help arived fast but Akari kept talking, "Akina's going to kill me when she see's how beat up i am." Akari screamed in pain when the medics tried getting her out, and she kept screaming when she was moved an inch.

Finally Akari held back a scream and they manged to lift her and move her onto a gerney and into the ambulance and off the the hostpital everyone running to Seto's car who followed teh ambulance.

~Egypta under ground tunnel.~

A man with spiky flaming red hair walked down an underground tunnel far away from any tombs he passed some people who darted up and down the passages and into rooms filled with technical stuff, a mini hostpital, interrogation rooms and excetra. But he didn't stop until he came to a room that worked as a mini office building and gym on the other side of the room, a wall separating them, workers messing around or working/ working out, he walked on the nearest catwalk and down the hall where his office sat his name written on a gold placqe.

Seeing no paperwork he stopped and stared at the office door next to his painted blue, glitter covered the door and drawing stood out along with signs that read, 'Long live Queen Akari!' 'enter your own risk' 'NEVER tell me something important until i've had my coffe!' 'if you're reading this sign your in deep shit.' 'Service may very according to my mood and your attidute.' He laughed and opened the door to see; blood red walls, a white rug covering hard wood floor, white and black victorian couch sitting up against a wall a victorian chair sitting by a book case, a glass desk sat in view of the door imtemidating the visiter upon entering, a desktop computer sat on the desk along with some papers, A black and white victorian throne that had wheels sat behind it but infront of a small black dresser that held files.

Spitfire closed the door and walked back down the hall and watched the members work until a sirien blared and a red light flashed, a computerized voice spoke, " **Car Explosion on Kaizen Drive Domino Japan, own of the car was Queen Akari Gale of Kagarusamaru, emergensy call button was pressed three minutes after her car exploded- Queen Akari was driving. Her cell phone tracker has recored of her being taken to Domino Reignal Hostpital." **Panick set in the Kagarasumaru base as they heard their Queen was attacked and maybe injured, Spitfire quickly got over his shock and got everyone's attention.

"Amanda I need two hellicopters ready to fly to Domino now, Tell them to Choppers are landing on thier roof in an unknown amout of time no paitents with us." A girl with long red hair nodded and quickly called for premission to land in twilight, a male named Alex called for the choppers.

" Tino i need you to get the Gales tell them nothing but if they ask tell them it involves Akari and they need to leave now!" A boy with long blond hair nodded and ran out of the hide out, "10 guards are coming with us! 6 Privte Guardians will come along three will watch me and three will watch the Queen's room- as you were!" just as he ordered 6 men wearing black uniforms with a blue arm band with a red crow on it, stood in front of him at attention.

~Egypt's surface

A girl with long blond hair walked into her house and kicked off her shoes and dumped the grocerie bags on the kitchen counter followed by a male with short messy black hair. "Tony i'm going to go take a nap." She mumbled and walked upstairs, "kay just doin't do anything illegal in your dreams!" HE called unloading the goods in their rightful places.  
The blond walked up the stairs and into the last door passing 4 rooms as she went, she stopped at a black and red door that was on her right and stared at the letters, 'AKANE' She laughted at the puppet drawings and walked down the hall to a pink door at her left and glared, 'PRINCESS SAKURA!' the letters blared in bright hot pink pain and glitter.

"I'm glad your gone-but did you have to my sisters with you?" She spat walked farther down the hall and stopped at a dark red and blue colored door, the name written in neon blue, 'Tony' she laughed at how he had caution tape everywhere on his door with a biohasard sign.

Finally she stopped in front of a door that was painted orange with black writing nothing to fancy done to the door beside so many beware signs and funny sayings. She stared at the names written so carefully, 'AKINA AND AKARI.' She laid her head on her door like she had been doing for many months and pushed the door open and came face to face with a room painted almost every color under the sun; pictures flashing on the TV that hung on the wall close to the door,dream catchers hung from the ceiling along with little bats, ghosts, snowflakes, snowmen, hearts and others flashy and things that glow.

Sayings filled tha wall but nothing was as beautiful as how the room was put together; two full beds lined the door oposite of the door, one had a blue comferter while the other had a purple one, a bedside table on each side of the beds, a black rug lay slightly under the two beds, a window bench sat with pillows looking out into hte Egyptain desert city, a desk sat on the right side of the door. Above the beds were bright letters with pictures of two blonds above their respectful beds, 'NOTHINGS BETTER THEN HAVEING SOMEONE THERE THAT UNDERSTANDS YOU, AND HELPS CONFUSE PEOPLE LIKE I HAVE YOU.'

The blond jumped when Tony ran into her room, "Akina we need to go!" Akina stared as Tony ran around her room grapping clothes and shoving them into a travling suitcase, Akina's dog whimpered as he walked into the room along with her cat who meowed. "You didn't piss anyone off did you Tony?" She asked grabbing her cat trying to calm him, "No, this envoles Akari." With that Akina was running around the room grabbing what she thought was nessissary.

Soon Akina had her dog in the car along with her cat and Tony was loading their bags into the trunk and they drove following the Kagarasmaru gaurdian's. And quickly climbed out and rushed to were two gaurdian's guided them up to the Hellicopter pad where their mom sat waiting along with Spitfire, "Come on you're bags are going to be with the gaurdian's in their Hellicpoter!" Spitfire yelled over the loud engine, the dog jumped in and Akina climbed in with her cat followed by Tony. And they were off going as fast as they could to were Akari was. Tony sat beside his mom who sat petting Akina's German Shepard Damion, she brushed her mid back hair over her shoulder and watched Akina who sat silent her blue eyes filled with worry. A man sat next to Spitfire who was deeply abosrbed into a book he was reading.

"Spitfire." Said Austrailian looked up red eyes meeting her blue ones, "I like you and you know i do but right now i want to slit every bit of your pale skin and slowly burn your body. Now I want an explaination on why i was dragged out of my work demanding i go to Kagarasamaru because of a dire emergancy envolving my Akari." She hissed Akina, Tony and the blue haired man flinched while Spitfire sat calmly obiously used to verbal threats from Akari.  
"Victoria calm down-" "Do not tell me what to do your Highness." Victoria snapped, Akina sighed and looked at her mom with pleading eyes, "Mommy please calm down." Victoria squealed and pulled her daughter close, "You and Akari really do know how to get your way! You get my eyes unlike Sakura- she really sucks at puppy eyes- but you and Akari are the queens of begging!" She then pulled out her wallet, "Now i'm going to give you acess to Sakura's college fund do with it what you wish." Before Victoria could give the Akina the piece of paper before Tony snatched the paper from his mother. "Mom we talked about this." "Good evening passengers we are now landing on the roof of Domino Reginal- thank you for flying Kagarasmaru Airline and tell Queen Raven we miss her dearly." With that the others were lead out of the Hellicopters and into the Hostpital, Akina sneered her nose in discust when she smelt so many cleaning products.

"No wonder most patience become insane." Tony laughed and steered Akina to the waiting room but Akina stopped when she saw a burt girl going passed,fimilar green eyes locked with hers and she froze. "Where are you taking her? What the hell happened?" Akina screamed confusing her brother and mother she was then guided into the waiting room and everyone there froze.

Kelly and Teisha stared at Akina in shock, "G-ghost!" They screamed and hid behind their mother who tried to calm them down, "Victoria i didn't think you'd ever step foot in Japan." Mr. Gale replied nerviously, "This involves my daughter and if i find that your wife had something to do with why my fourth born is here then so help me Ra." Victoria hissed.

Tony lead Akina to a chair and forced her down beside Sakura who looked guilty, "Looks like Sakura's hiding something Arthur." Akina voiced startling everyone with how her voice sounded so much like Akari's, "A guilty being means you did something bad- i reconize that look from when i was smaller and you blamed Akari and me for what you did." Akina barked right into her ear Sakura flinched but said nothing, Akina leaned back in her chair. "Fine keep hiding it but when i find a good hiding spot." Akina then stood Tony followed and stood. "Sit Tony i'm only going over to the toys in the corner." Tony sat down without a word and Akina sat in the corner playing with the toys.

~Akari's Pov

The pain was so unbareable that i passed out and when i woke i found myself floating in an endless abyss- clips flashed as a floated i couldn't hear the names of the people who were being spoken to or see their faces. But what i want to know is...why can't i remember who i am?

* * *

Fb19: it seems Akari has a twin sister and what will become of Akari now? Will Sakura say what's on her guily mind? Sorry if there's mistakes my grammer thing on my computer is being a B-face!


	14. Chapter 14

Akari's POV

The visions were passing faster now, as I fell into a room full of voodoo toys. The walls were red while the furniture was Victorian style black and white, curtains hung on the left wall from where I landed, and giving false hope of a window. A small fireplace sat across from me, the flames burning into nothingness. A woman with one blue eye and one green eye walked into the room placing a blanket from the back of the couch onto a girl that across from me, I wonder why I haven't noticed her…oh well it's not like she's important.

The woman looked to me, "Well, you came faster than I expected dear." She waved me over, "Come here." I shook my head but she insisted, "Come here." Again I shook my head making her growl, "Stand up and come here!" Sighing I stood and listened to the strange woman walked over to her making her beam. She gestured to the sleeping girl covered in burn marks and some charred hair, "This is you."

I looked back up to her horrified, "That can't be me, I'm right here!" She shook her head walking out of the room and returned with a bowl full of water and a washcloth. "It's you Dearie Dumpling, no matter what you want to believe this girl is you and I am a part of you too." I can't believe this! I don't want to believe this! "You were in a horrible accident and now you gained another polar opposite." She said dipping the washcloth into the water filled bowl and after ringing it placed it on the sleeping girls head.

She stood and walked up to me brushing my hair out of my face. "She became scared and moved you out of her mind," She spoke kindly and suddenly grabbed my arm tightly. Before she could speak again I looked at the sleeping girl, she wasn't moving but suddenly her hand moved and she was breathing again, her mouth open in a silent scream but the scream came out of my mouth instead.

A voice that didn't belong to me spoke, "Mom it hurts! Make it go away!" I realized it was the sleeping girl, a soft whisper floated into my head, "Walk closer." I did as I was told and stood beside the couch looking down at the girl as if in a trance. All went black but I was pulled back into the room all too soon looking back down at the girl, moving closer slightly when her eyes flew open and she gasped for breath. I felt a pull and look up into the ceiling through her eyes.

"Welcome back lovely." The green eyed woman cooed and I was asleep again.

~End Akari's mind

Everyone sat in the waiting room all was quiet but Marik yelling at his DS and Mokuba trying to calm Akina who went into hysteria clawing at her arm and trying to hurt herself thinking if her was injured her twin would be saved. No one dared to talk but Sakura stood gaining attention, "I'm going to get something to drink." Akane stood, "Sakura I need to talk to you for a minute." Sakura looked at her youngest sister smiling softly, "What is it Akane?" To everyone's surprise Akane was circling Sakura like a hungry wolf.  
"All this is your fault." Sakura frowned, "What'd I do?" Akane glared, "Don't act dumb." Duke and Tristan sat up, "What is it girl? Did little Timmy fall into a well?" they asked, Akane turned on her heels and looked at them seriously. "Totally! And by little Timmy I mean Akari and by a well I mean car explosion." Akina looked horror struck, "Akane, please!" "Sakura your jealousy and anger has done something unforgivable this time. Yes, it's not just a broken vase or Akari or Akina 'accidently' loosing they're balance on a temple while dangling over a market place. No, this is a life and death situation I can tell Kagarasamaru would crush you if you killed their queen." Akane pulled out Akari's P.D.A from her pocket, turning it on she scrolled through the contents before nodding.

"Yep, two powerful lawyers, plus Spitfire's so that's four lawyers while you have one plus your boss's so two of you." Spitfire sat back watching the scene in amusement.  
Sakura stood ridged watching Akane as she was circled, red eyes flashing but Sakura tried to stand tall, "As long as she doesn't bring 'that' subject up then she has nothing on you." Sakura whispers looking to the ground Akane smirked hearing Sakura's whispered conversation. "So Sakura you think James loves you? You think he cares about you?" Sakura nodded.

Akane laughed cruelly, "He's doesn't care about you! He only wants you to get Akari to leave Kagarasamaru and join him so she can be his queen, but do you honestly think Akari will leave? She loves Kagarasamaru, she would never leave Spitfire's command- why would she when she has a lot of freedom?" Akane giggled.

"She does a lot more good than bad, but it's sad you think James could hand Akari over as a model sister when he's using you." Akane's red eyes flashed, "He killed Akari's old boyfriend, Duce so why would he be nice enough to hand her over to _you_? If he can't have Akari than no one can- that's why he tried to kill her."

Before Akane could finish the doctor walked in a nurse in tow.  
"I take it you're Akari Gales' group?" Everyone nodded, "Well everything's fine; she has some second degree burns on her back, sides, arms and legs and ankles, a lot of bruising on her face, hands. 3 broken ribs but nothing to drastic, she'll be fine." The middle aged man looked around.

"Is there any one by the name of," The man looked at his clipboard confused, "Spite fire, Achina or Hami?" Victoria looked around, "Who?" Seto questioned Joey holding his arm the nurse coughed and stepped beside the doctor, "Sir she said, Spitfire, Akina and Yami." The man nodded. "What she said. She's been asking of them." Akina smiled, "She's awake then?" The man shook his head and stated off handily "She's dead to the world." Victoria burst into tears sobbing so hard her body shook the nurses eyes widened and quickly fixed the damage her superior caused. "Madam he meant she's sleeping!" She stated urgently.

Victoria sniffed sighing in relief, "So, my baby's alright." She whispered. The nurse stood tall, "As a member of Kagarasamaru, it is my honor to see you to the queen's private room, but I have to tell you to be quiet." Everyone nodded, "Understood." Spitfire stated, everyone walked silently through the halls to the private rooms and stopped when they saw a crow like drawing on the door. The nurse opened the door and everyone walked in looking to Akari's pale figure on the bed.  
"Oh, my baby girl." Victoria sobbed walking to the bed and running her hands through Akari's hand stopping when her hands touched something charred. "Toni, get me some scissors please." She mumbled, but Toni heard her asking the nurse for some scissors, once he had some he gave them to his mother. "Thank you, dear." As gently as she could Victoria move Akari's hair from under her and started cutting until her hair was just passed her shoulders, the charred remains in her hands where soon in the garbage. Akina stood by her sister painfully watching her sleep; she stood half expecting the machine to stop, but praying to the powerful Ra not to take her yet.

Arthur placed a hand on Akari's copy making her turn and look at him, "You guys will be here a while so why don't you, Yami and Spitfire go shopping?" Before Akina could protest Spitfire was dragging her away, calling over his shoulder, "What a wonderful idea, Mr. Gale. Come now, Akina love." HE said lovingly, "And Yami." He finished, the tri colored haired teen following behind them.

On the way to the front of the hospital Akina started being difficult screaming like a 2 year old and randomly sitting on the floor refusing to move. Spitfire and Yami got annoyed quickly and finally tossed her over Spitfire's shoulder where she proceeded to scream louder, punching his back, and kicking him.  
"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!" Akina cried her voice getting louder, "I want my Akari!" She screeched.

Yami and Spitfire ignored her throwing her into the black Convertible, before stepping inside and drove off, Akina yelling about her being kidnapped over the radio.  
Somewhere along the ride Akina quieted down, her cell phone in her hands. Spitfire looked in the rearview mirror worry on his features as Akina silently moved her fingers and eyes on her phones screen and keyboard. Yami played with the radio as Spitfire turned into Wal-Mart, once parked Yami and Spitfire left the car and stared at Akina who stopped playing with her phone and stared defiantly at them. "Come on Akina we don't have time for this." Spitfire scolded Akina just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I have all the time in the world, _love_." Akina stated looking away from them, "Akina just get out of the car." Yami sighed Akina ignored them until Spitfire grabbed Akina under her arms and tossed her over his shoulder, ignoring Akina's screaming.  
"I don't want to go!" Akina cried, "Love if you behave I'll let you build a fort in the toy isle." Akina stopped fighting letting Spitfire carry her until he placed her in a cart. Akina climbed into the little basket they place little kids sitting sideways letting her feet dangle over the edge. "So if I'm a little angel I get to build a fort?" Akina asked shyly, Spitfire nodded.

"Go to the housewares and set all the alarm clocks to go off at five minute intervals?" Spitfire absentmindedly nodded. Akina smirked and tested her luck some more, "Can I put a bag of M &M's on layaway?" Spitfire nodded looking through the apples and bananas, Akina mentally smiled, more ideas popping into her head. "Move a 'Caution wet floor' sign to a carpeted area?" Spitfire thought for a moment before nodding.  
"Grab a lot of bouncy balls and throw them down the aisle, shouting "Go, Pikachu, Go!'?" Spitfire looked at Akina who smiled innocently, "That's a pretty clever one." Akina nodded. "Akari and I used it when we were 5." Spitfire made an 'oh' face and Yami just watched placing random objects into the cart which Spitfire would take out a minute later.

Akina opened her phone and began listing things, wondering if she can push her limits with destroying the store slowly. "Challenge people to duels in the back aisles with wrapping paper tubes?"  
Spitfire nodded Yami chuckling in the background, "You and Akari really did these things while shopping?" Akina nodded. "And many more, sweetheart." Akina laughed, people looking at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was, she was sitting in a basket for 3 year olds and she was what 15 almost 16, laughing and slowly plotting Wal-Mart's demise.

Akina stopped laughing when a small boy called out loudly to his mother, who stood beside the cart, he was sitting in, "Mommy that girl's weird." His mother shushed him. "You think I'm weird? At least, I don't have an Evil Invisible Mole person that lives under my bed, in my closet, and in my toilet and is plotting my demise with the space chickens!" The child looked frightened, but Akina glared, pointing to the child's red Elmo shirt. "By the way Elmo, and Barney are a lie! They're brainwashing you, so you will one day kill everything you love!" Then then child started to cry, begging his mom to get rid of the Elmo shirt and TV show he loved so much.

Spitfire apologized repeatedly to the boy's mother, who smiled kindly, "I was trying to get him to stop anyway. I can't take the song Elmo's world anymore!" Spitfire pushed the cart away and Akina called back to the woman.

"You know I heard Power Rangers works for everyone!" the woman smiled calling thanks as Spitfire pushed the cart away, Akina looked pleased with herself while Yami looked shocked. "I just saved a helpless child from the wrath of Elmo and Barney! Akari would be so proud." Yami laughed and patted her back, "And that you did Akina. Maybe I should call the Marvel Superheroes so you can get the Medal of Honor, and help them save poor defenseless children from Elmo, and his sidekick Barney." Yami replied, sarcastically.

Akina stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be so jealous, Yami. Maybe if you saved a child from the Evil over Happy Red Guy of Doom and The Purple Dinosaur then maybe it'd help you get a date with Akari." Akina teased, kicking her feet leisurely. Spitfire watched the scène not knowing if he should comment. Yami blushed. "How do you know I like Akari?" Akina smiled wickedly, "Twin-telepathy." Yami paled, but Spitfire spoke. "You and Akari don't have twin-telepathy." Akina frowned and looked at the flame haired Australian.

"Well Yami doesn't know that!" "I do, now." Akina glared at the Kagarasamaru King. "Fine, Yugi told me." Akina sulked. "I knew it!" Yami declared, before sighing, his shoulders slumping. "I didn't know it." Akina giggled before everything went silent. Akina spoke again.  
"Have a conversation with yourself loud enough so that people in the other aisles can hear you?" Spitfire shook his head, even if Akari was hospitalized you have Akina to worry about and when they both were together in a store, said store wouldn't stand a chance.

"Where do you and Akari come up with these?" Yami asked staring at Akina, who was probably looking over a list she and Akari made over the years of **Things to do in Wal-Mart.  
**"Boredom mostly." Akina stated, "And experience." Yami looked at Akina, who looked through her phone before her head snapped up. "Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring in pillows from the bedding department?" Spitfire looked curiously at Akina, who shrugged, "Akane came up with that one when she was 4. She even asked the people to bring snacks and puppets."

Akina read in silence before she looked around to see what isle they were in. "OMG FRUIT ROLL UPS!" Akina screamed, happily jumping out of the cart and dashing for said treat along with some Fruit Gushers, and Foot by the Foot. When she came back her arms were full of boxes of fruit snacks, she dumped them in and while Spitfire and Yami were inspecting said treats Akina jumped into the cart. Yami picked up a box and looked at Akina before showing her the box. "Scooby Doo Fruit Snacks, really?" Akina nodded, "You can never go wrong with Scooby Doo." Yami shook his head and when he and Spitfire finished, Akina grabbed some Pocky while Spitfire had his back turned. "Ha! I told you I'll find a way to get my precious Pocky!" Akina thought, petting the four boxes she snagged.

"Put them back." Spitfire stated his back still turned to the blond in the cart, "Put what back." Akina asked innocently, before Spitfire opened his mouth Akina randomly brought the subject she started when they entered the store.  
"Can I set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers I'll invite them in if they'll bring in pillows from the bedding department?" Yami looked at her from his place guiding the cart, but shrugged it off after all Akina was Akari's sister and her identical twin at that.

Lady Luck seemed to be on Akina's side since she heard of Akari's accident and Spitfire was quickly diverted from the Pocky Bandit. "I guess that'll be fine. At least it won't break the store." He mumbled the last part. Akina did a little dance thanking Akari for always getting Spitfire off topic when he found out she wasn't doing her paperwork, or when she did something illegal.

Akina jumped from the cart, but before she had the chance to kidnap the second oldest Moto to create havoc of the poor unsuspecting store, an announcement came over the loud speaker and Akina dropped to the floor, gripped her head after she got into the fetal position and screamed.

"No, NO! It's the voices again!" The strangers in the isle with them along with at the openings looked at her with raised eyebrows and when the announcement was over she hopped up while the tri-colored haired teen just stared at her.

Akina pulled Yami's arm. "Come Jester of Bunnies, we'll start with challenging people to wrapping paper wars~" Akina sang, dragging the confused 'Jester of Bunnies.' Akina jumped onto a pink bed, not seeing the color until she looked down and she hoped off with an 'ew!' Akina then climbed onto a black bed deeming it safe.

She put on the crown Yami handed to her, held her wrapping scepter and jumped, "Come one, come all! Come duel the Jester of Bunnies, and be knighted the prince or princess of Wal-Mart!" she yelled some people looked at her before returning to their shopping. "Party poopers." Yami mumbled.

Akina growled, jumping down and walking to the nearest employee and stole the mega phone he had in his hands, going back to a bunk bed made throne, which sat beside her little jumping announcement bed. Who knew that a chair from the outside furniture, a play tiara, some blankets and some necklaces could make a play throne? Akina jumped, "Hear you, hear ye all subjects of my kingdom-"  
Yami couched, "Wal-Mart." Akina glared, "Fine, all subject of Wal-Mart. As your queen-" Akina sighed exasperatedly  
"Acting queen." Yami corrected. "Geez, there is no pleasing you, Jester of Bunnies!" Akina hissed, before she turned to her 'subjects.' "As Acting Queen of Wal-Mart, I must thank you all for unwillingly and unconsciously voting me as queen. Now, who wants to Wrapping paper battle our loveable Jester of Bunnies, Yami Moto?" the store was silent.

Yami's dress up hat's bells jingled from on top of his tri colored hair. "If you win you get to sit on the throne and be deemed king or queen of Wal-Mart." Someone coughed Akina rolled her eyes. "If you win and you're a guy you can win a date with me." A guy stepped forward, Akina raised her arm that wasn't holding the mega phone, "And guess what I have an identical twin sister!" More guys stepped up. "I thought as much." Akina sighed, before smiling.

"Oh, by the way if you're a girl- you win a date with him!" Akina pointed at Yami, and Spitfire who came to check on them, some girls stepped up. Akari kept pointing at Yami. "This guy has two brothers! One's tall, tan and looks just like him! He also has a mini plush version!" Girls of all ages squealed and ran forward, a wrapping paper tube in their hands. "Now beat the crap out of each other while the Jester of Bunnies and I run like the hell hounds are on our heels!"

Lady Luck must love Akina because before her entertainment could hear the end of her run away speech they began beating each other, and Yami and Akina ran to the next station.

~the hospital

While Akina and Yami were running around destroying poor Wal-Mart nothing, interesting happened at the Hospital. Except for Victoria throwing very sharp objects, which were confiscated from Spitfire, Akina and Akari and let me tell you there was a lot. What Akane thought was funny was Lisa got a knife in her thigh and it seemed her father didn't care. Mokuba thought it was hilarious and filmed the whole thing.

Akari hadn't woken up yet and Victoria would run to her if she made a small noise thinking she was waking up. Arthur had to keep ordering his ex-wife to sit down, but Victoria would snap at him and Toni would have to tell them to be quiet or they'll wake their slumbering bipolar daughter.

To say the least, they'd be quiet until Lisa would pick another fight, like saying they should take Akari out of her misery and do it while she can't fight back… to say the least, she got a fork in her toe, thanks to Akane who really wanted to skin Lisa alive.

Kelly turned on the Hospital TV, but Victoria quickly turned it off when Akari made a small noise of discomfort about the stereo attached to her bed. "I was watching that!" Kelly snapped, reaching for the remote back. "You'll wake Akari!" Victoria snapped.

Lisa stood, "She's in a coma, there's no way she's going to wake up!" She yelled, just then Akari whined and turned onto her left side before yelping shooting up in bed whimpering and whining.

"Ow! Stupid mother of Ra- Sakura, I told you not to put pins in my bed!" Akari yelled making a sweeping motion on the bed before lying back down and laying on her right side, only to yelp and go through the routine 7 times. Victoria rushed to her daughter.

"Sweetie, please, doesn't lie on your sides- you're badly burned and I hate seeing you hurt yourself." Akari huffed and started to get out of bed but when she put pressure on her ankle she fell, yelping as she hit the bed again. "Akari Gale, stay in bed- you're bruised and burned everywhere, including your ankles." Arthur stated.

Akari rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, _father_." Akari mocked, "I don't like it here." She said, laying down on in Akari's opinion, cardboard pillows. "I want my pillows!" Akari whined turning to her father. "Take your wife and step daughters home and bring me my pillows and some stuff to keep me entertained." Arthur nodded at the order and dragged said people home. Akari leaned back on her hard pillows sighing when her mother handed her some papers.

"Spitfire told me to give these to you if you woke up with nothing to do and he wasn't here- he also said something about you never doing your paperwork." Akari frowned at the papers, "He didn't."

Victoria nodded, "He did." Toni stated. Akari threw her head back, "No!" She screamed, throwing the papers across the room, Victoria sighed she knew this was going to happen before Victoria could scold her daughter Akari whined, "Mom, I'm hungry- can you get me something to eat." Victoria blinked before having a mother hen attack as Akina and Akari called it.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't eat- well to my knowledge you didn't eat… Oh my- what would you like, sweetie?" Victoria rambled, "Um," Akari thought. "I want an ice cream sundae-"  
Victoria glared. "You can have that after you eat _real_ food." Akari hung her head. "Fine, I'll have a cheeseburger, chips, and a Pepsi." Victoria stared hard at her daughter, she better not have forgotten the agreement, Akina and her made if they were getting junk.

"And a bowl of fruit." There it was. Victoria nodded proudly, "Now I'll go get your food and I'll tell a doctor you're awake- Toni, can you call Spitfire for me?" Toni nodded and Victoria walked out of the room to go on her food mission. Akari sighed. "Finally, she's not here to nag me about doing paper-"  
Toni handed her the stack of papers and files. "Work." She finished accepting the papers and pencil along with a pen.

Gripping said pencil, she asked Akane to give her the mobile desk things they have in hospitals, and set to work. When Akari started writing she flinched and quickly dropped the pencil and held her wrist. "What's wrong?" Toni asked, worriedly.

"My wrist!" Akari whimpered. Akane coughed and pulled on Toni's shirt for his attention. "Her hands are bruised remember." She informed, taking the paperwork, and writing utensils, before Akari could celebrate, Akane spoke. "You gotta wait until the doctors' drug her so she can't feel her toes and then make her do paperwork. She gets work done- for once- and we get to watch her fail at writing because she can't tell if she's even holding the pencil." Toni thought for a minute before he nodded, that was a smart idea.

Akari shook her head, "I really hate you guys." She stated turning her attention to the TV. Her father returned handing over her laptop, which she quickly put in her head phones and started a video chat with her designer.

"Vladimir, is my outfit ready for the upcoming memorial gathering?" She asked the man on the screen. "I want to make that night prefect and I want to look as stunning as I did last year." Vladimir smiled. "You did look amazing in the dress I made you- like always." Akari smiled.

"But, of course." Vladimir snapped his fingers and an assistant came holding a dress. It was a royal blue mixed with calm blue, it tied around the neck and had jewels sewn in. To make it simple, Akari loved it.  
"This could be your entrance gown or it can be the dress you wore at the dinner, I know it'll match your blue diamond necklace Spitfire gave you when you were crowned queen." He held up a picture of Akari on her second memorial gathering, her hair was curled and pulled into a messy half up, half down style with little flower bobby pins.

"I believe this and your first crown would make you look enchanting." Akari nodded, visualizing everything. "Now for the matter of shoes. I know how much you hate reusing the same styles, but your hair style matched your crossed black flower high heels and I thought 'she'd love this idea." Akari thought for a minute.

"If I finally put everything on and I hate it, I will tell Spitfire to shop for different shoes." Vladimir nodded. "But before you get attached to this idea, I have another dress." Akari stared at him for a minute before she shook her head. "Where is said dress?"

Vladimir smiled and snapped for the assistant came back with a light blue spaghetti strap evening dress, it looked like it would frame her sides as it faded to white. What caught Akari's attention was in between the chest in the dress was a jeweled strap, she also noticed that the fabric around the chest was a crinkle stretch fabric as well as around the hips. A strip of fabric started at the belly button was lightly rhinestones. In short, Akari loved this dress.

Akari thought for a minute, making the designer nervous. "Vladimir, you have out done yourself, as always. I made my decision and I choose…both dresses. Now this is the first time I wore two dresses, but I can make it work- it's different and Spitfire will love it. The first one will be my entrance gown and the second I will wear at the dinner." Vladimir smiled, "I had a feeling you'd be torn between the two, but I never knew you'd pick both."

Akari smirked. "Well, I am unpredictable as Spitfire has mentioned for the past 3 years, now." Vladimir nodded, "Well I must be going- can't keep a busy queen distracted." Akari smiled, "But of course- call someone to pick up my dresses- don't let Ikki near them." Vladimir nodded in agreement.

"I'll call Agito and Akito." "Smart choice, but Agito might break them. I'll send Kazu and Buccha. I trust them with important stuff." With that Akari was about to hang up when Akane leaned over plucking an ear bud from Akari's ear. "Since you girls are done gossiping about Akari's dress- let's talk about mine."

Vladimir smiled, "You must be the puppet Akari talks about! When I heard you were coming I came up with the perfect dress- now it's only a sketch but I just started picking out fabrics." He held up a drawing of a kimono sailor outfit that looked like it could be from an Anime called Vocaloid. It had little flowers in the bottom corner and detached sleeve like gloves that went passed the hands of who was wearing it, the bow looked huge, but it just added to the innocents of the dress along with the lace.

"I knew you liked black, but I didn't know the other color for the bow, obi etc. so I just put pink." Akane blinked, "It looks nice, but I like red." Vladimir nodded, writing it on the paper, "I will start it right away, Ms. Akane." Akari smiled, knowing what was coming.

"Now for shoes, I thought combat boots would look perfect." He held up said boots and Akane's eyes sparkled, "I love them!" Vladimir leaned back in his leather chair. "I knew you would." He stated and Akari told him she need to let him get to work on Akane's dress and just torch Sakura's dress.

"Speaking of your sister Sakura, I made a pink and black dress, its strapless." He snapped and a girl brought over the dress. The chest area had rine stones making a flower pattern while the dress looked like it'd frame the wearer's curves. It was simple yet elegant and Akari agreed it looked nice.

"She'll like it because it's girly and it has jewels going down to the skirt that flows just like the cocktail dress you wore at Spitfire's birthday party last year." Akari nodded, "She can wear simple diamond jewelry, simple black wallet purse, black high heels and an arm/ shoulder wrap made of black tulle fabric." "Ok so she needs jewelry, a shoulder wrap and a wallet purse?" Akari questioned.

Vladimir shook his head. "The wrap and wallet come with the dress, and I think you have some plane jewelry you could donate to her." Akari thought, "I do think have some I could let her borrow." Vladimir smiled. "I don't know what hair style will match so I thought she could straighten her hair or have it in a half up half down style." Akari shook her head. "Curls." Vladimir nodded.

"Inform Sammie of hair styles, speaking of hair styles what is Akane's going to be?" "Flipped away from her face to show off her sharp red eyes." Vladimir stated, Akari was going to speak, but he held up his hand.

"I know you're going to ask about your sister, she'll wear the twin dress to yours, same outfits, same hair and crowns, like always." He stated, snapping so Akari could see the identical dresses. "They are identical, down to the stitching!" Akari smiled, "You have really out done yourself, Vladimir!" He smiled.

"But of course, only the best for the best, your majesty." And with that they ended their call. Akari closed her laptop placing it on the small desk table on steroids as Akari called it. Squealed, kicking and dancing in her hospital bed ignoring the pain it brought. "I can't wait for Yami and Spitfire to see me and Akina in our dresses!" She turned to Akane.

"Yugi won't be able to take his eyes off you!" She smirked, when Akane blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about- hey look moms back with your food and look it's the _doctor." _Akane smirked, knowing Akari hated that word and being near said word, Akari's eyes widened gulping before she passed out.

* * *

Fb-19: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO MUCH TIME, BUT I GOT A VIRUS BEFORE I COULD UPLOAD THE BEST CHAPTER EVER AND I HAD TO REDO IT! My sister and i worked hard on this- mostly me, but i hope you guys like it i'm going to upload the dresses and crowns on my profile so if you wanna see them you can.

I'M SORRY AGAIN! I ALSO WAS WORRIED ABOUT MY BF AND MY BEST FRIEND'S MOM. She was dagnoised with lukimea (I know i spelled that wrong) but i found out yesterday the cancer might be gone! My mom has also been keeping me busy making little flower hair things- they are so cool and my BF and his best friend love their flowers so much.

So happy Easter/ spring break for people in the Weber Roy area!


	15. Chapter 15

Spitfire hung up his phone and pulled out his phone to call Akina since she was Ra- knows- where in the store. When she didn't pick up he opened his tracker to trace where Akina was, Ha! The art aisle he should've known!

As he rushed over there he stopped when he saw some employees trying to put out a fire, shrugging it off as a reckless child he continued to the art aisle, only to stop when he saw Yami painting on the tile floor and Akina making paper animals, bags of candy, pop and energy drinks surrounding them.

"What the -?" He yelled making Akina, covered in glitter with a small heart stamp near her eyes look up at him. "Came to join the party, Ice King?" she laughed at her joke; Yami looked up a temporary tattoo on his cheek of a flower. "Come to the dark side, Spitfire." They chorused creepily, before they laughed crazily. Spitfire blinked before taking a deep breath to calm him.

"Akina love." She ignored him in favor of shoving her hand into a bag of animal crackers, "Love." Akina picked up a stray dart from not even Ra knows where she threw it at Spitfire, who ducked. "Bulls eye!" she yelled, jumping up when she saw her dart in the center of the board.

Spitfire stood up straight- his reflexes should be faster after all Akari does the same dart thing to everyone back in her office, sometimes you have to think of where she hides the dang thing before walking in. "Akina." Ok now Spitfire's getting tired of being ignored, either she hears the news or not, he doesn't care anymore!

"Akari's awake." And Akina was up, knocking the open glue and glitter tube onto the floor, Yami was up; knocking over the paint bottles he was surrounded with, making a colorful masterpiece.  
"What are we still doing here then?" They yelled, running right through the paint and glitter, leaving a paint trail as they ran for the exit, Spitfire shook his head happy he paid for the food and Akari's new clothes before he came and got them.

Akina came back, Yami trailing behind her; she grabbed Spitfire thinking he was taking too long and drag him though the paint, so Spitfire's clean black shoes now smudged with blue paint made a purple trail out of the store. Did he mention security and management were waiting for them at the exit? Yeah, they weren't so happy with Akina's idea of fun; making a fire in the camping department's fire pit, calling a code 3 in housing, dying a dog's fur green. Spitfire didn't blame them for being mad, good thing they shut up when they found out he was the leader to the most powerful gang in the world and Akina was the second leader's identical twin.

To Akina's happiness she didn't get banned from Wal-Mart, in fact they told her she could come back whenever she wanted! Poor Spitfire took one look at the bill and sighed- Akina and Yami had just broken Akina and Akari's record at how much they could break at Wal-Mart and how much it would cost Spitfire, by 1,000 dollars.

In the car Akina leaned back in her seat letting her mind drift off to happier times for both her and her twin sister.

~ Akina's memories

A 5 year old Akina and Akari laughed as they played in the desert sand when Tony came to get them. "Come on you two, mom and dad are ready to take you to school." The twin's looked at each other, uncertain before taking their big brother's hands and being lead to the car where 3 almost 4 year old Akane lay in her car seat fast asleep.

"She was taking her nap." Tony whispered, making the twins giggle and let their parents put them in the car. Akina and Akari were busy singing to random songs on the radio, trying to make Sakura angry when their mom laughed as they pulled into the school.  
Victoria turned in her seat to look at her kids, "I think our little terrible two-some will give those poor teachers a run for their money!" She laughed getting out of the car and unbuckling the twins.

Akina looked up at her mom, "Mommy, what's a tribal two-come?" She asked. Sakura shook her head disapprovingly. "It is terrible two-some, you idiot." She snapped, earning a slap upside her head by Tony, who was taking a sleepy Akane out of the car. "Ibiot." Akane yawned, rubbing her blood red eyes. Akina and Akari laughed, both picking up Akane's plush puppet they got her for her 2nd birthday.

"Here you go, Akane!" They chorused, before they held their mother's hands. Clad in identical boy sailor uniforms they walked into the school. A lady wearing a dark blue dress smiled as they walked in.

"Are these two Akina and Akari?" She asked smiling as the twin's shyly hid behind their mother's legs. Arthur nodded proudly, pushing them forward gently, "This is Akina." He patted Akari's head. "And this is Akari." He patted Akina's head. Victoria shook her head smiling as the twin's huffed and crossed their arms clearly angry at their father.

"No," She got to the twin's level soothing Akina's hair. "This is Akina." She repeated the action with Akari's hair. "And this is Akari." Arthur slapped his forehead. "I knew that!" He shook his head and Tony put a hand on his father's shoulder. "I didn't know that." Arthur looked at his daughters. "I'm sorry girls it's just you're so identical." The twin's looked at each other before looking at their mother.

"Your husband-," Akari started. "Needs mental help." Akina finished, Victoria laughed. "I love how you guys pawn him off as only mine when he does something stupid." Arthur glared at his wife, "You're the one who needs mental help, Victoria."

Victoria glared at her husband standing with her hands on her hips, the twins mimicked their mother. "I went through 4 pregnancies- all 5 your children, hours of pain and I had you on your knees just by holding your hand!" Arthur opened his mouth to retaliate, but Victoria held up her hand. "And I didn't freak out or faint when I found out I was carrying twins- identical none the less." Arthur bowed his head, knowing he was cornered.

Akina remembered that day because Akari and she buried the teacher's cell phone and car keys in the sandbox, but time out was worth it when they started at cookie dough fight with the two knew friends they made!

Akina was woken from her daydream by Spitfire, who picked her up and it was then that Akina realized just how tired she was from all the sugar and allowed Spitfire to carry her into the building and up the elevator to Akari's room.

Gently, Spitfire placed Akina on the ground and she walked over to her sleeping sister. "She passed out when the doctor came in." Akane informed, not looking up from her book. Akina stared at her before shrugging and climbing in next to Akari and fell asleep, Yami barely made it to the couch before he was out. "How can he be so tired?" Atem asked, "Well Akina has energy equal to Akari and they were hyped up on sugar and energy drinks when I found them." Spitfire stated. Atem nodded before pointing to Yami's check, "But what's that?" Spitfire sighed, some people were just stupid.

"That is called a temporary tattoo and Akina probably talked Yami into it when he was under the influence of sugar to wear it." Yugi, Marik and Malik laughed while Atem sighed.  
When it was quiet Akane told Spitfire that the dresses were done and out of the way along with hairstyles, Spitfire sighed in relief he didn't have to run around saying what parts of what dresses he liked and what he was thinking of for the design.

As Spitfire relaxed, he was set on edge when he found out what happened to Akari's car. "What do you mean blown to pieces?" Spitfire yelled, "Akari loves that car!" He paled as he watched the sleeping twins. "She's going to be out for blood when she remembers what happened." Everyone in the room looked horrified at Akari who slept about rainbow and glitter unicorns' tango dancing.

Victoria cut Akina's hair as she slept so they didn't have to freak out about not being identical because of Akari's haircut; she threw the hair away in a nearby bin before seeing Arthur staring at her. "What? Those two will be screaming for hours unless they look alike- not to mention Akari's going to be yelling for hours when she sees she in a hospital gown." Sakura sighed. "They can suck it up, it's time they stop playing the who's who game they play." Akane scowled.

"I like that game- guess right and a get a laptop or a ticket to the Puppets of the World Convention!" She smiled; Sakura frowned and held up a flyer, "Don't you want to go to Glitter Con. With me and Tea?" Sakura glared when she saw their step sisters beam, "And those idiots." She finished.  
Akane looked horrified, "Mom, Sakura's acting like a mom the depths of the underworld again!" Victoria glared at Sakura.

"Sakura Lyn Gale, how many times have I told you not to be a brat or create your sisters' into something they can't be?" She then rounded on Arthur, "You encourage her behavior- when I let you take them you promised not to let her act like that!" Arthur tried to explain when the nurse rushed in. "Which one's Akari?" She asked urgently as the doctor ran into her, "The left one." Spitfire answered the nurse nodded and turned her over opening the back of her gown to show her back. "You don't believe me that those are two degree burns and that she's fine?" She hissed taking out some numbing oil on Akari's burned back making her whimper.

"Ok, I need you guys to rub this stuff on her back every 4 to 6 hours so she doesn't feel any pain." Spitfire nodded, and took the three tubes of numbing gel as she walked out.

"I wonder when we get to take her home." Arthur stated sitting on the bed Akina and Akari woke from the added weight to the bed, but fell back asleep.  
Tea looked at the bed the twins slept on. "Why are they on a king sized bed?" She asked, Spitfire spoke. "She's a V.I.P which means she gets immediate and the best care- so she gets a private room and a custom bed." Tea looked at him. "I don't think that's fair- "

Spitfire shook his head. "When you work in the most famous gang in the world you treat them like royalty or pay the price. Especially when the injured is the Queen- most fear for their jobs because of the stories about her." Atem nodded. Tea went to speak but Akina and Akari woke, "Turn that thing down." They growled before taking the blanket the throwing them over their heads, the occupants of the room looked at them like they were strange before they both growled.

"TURN THAT THING DOWN!" Spitfire stared at them before he looked at Akane who turned the TV down; when he heard the twins sigh happily he knew that's what they wanted. "How did you know that's what they wanted?" Akane stared blankly at him as the others watched her waiting for her answer; she opened her mouth and said. "I honestly don't know- I guessed."  
The twins both sat up and to everyone's amazement their hair wasn't the same length in fact, Akina's hair was longer then Akari's and their bangs were different lengths. Looking at each other they screamed, "MOM! HELP, HELP!" Victoria pushed Arthur off the bed and looked at her girls frantically.

"What are wrong dears?" The twins were sobbing and hugging each other tightly. "WE'RE NOT IDENTICAL!" They hiccupped tightening their hold on each other, Spitfire took the scissors and started cutting Akari's hair so it was more even, and then he moved so he was cutting Akina's hair shorter. After that he tapped Akari's shoulder making her looked at him then he cut her bangs. He did the same to Akina before making them both look at him, a few more snips and then he stepped back letting everyone see what he did.

Akina and Akari looked at each other and beamed. "WE LOOK IDENTICAL!" They yelled hugging each other happily, when some familiar music played the twins' heads snapped over to the TV, "OMG its Lala Loopsy!" Victoria shook her head those two could be so random- or bipolar.  
Sakura blocked her sisters' view of the TV commercial making them frown, Sakura looked both of them in the eyes before she stated proudly. "You both don't look identical-"  
Victoria told Sakura to shut up. "In fact your eye colors don't look the same at all." Akina and Akari looked at each other. "What color are my eyes?" Akina asked. "Blue. Mine?" "Green." With that they both screamed. "MOM!" Victoria started petting the Twins' heads telling them to be calm.

"It's probably Keri who's using Akari's eyes for right now so hers should rest from the explosion." Those words didn't calm the two at all. It just made them cry harder. "Hey!" Spitfire called gaining their attention even though they sobbed and hiccupped. "How about I go to the store and get you some LALA Loopsy's you want so much?" They sniffed, but nodded still crying as he walked out of the door.

Yami woke a minute later stretching and yawning, he saw Akari was awake and went to her putting his hand on the back of her head; he hugged her, not wanting to hurt her. Akari looked at him through her green eyes, Yami blinked before he said. "Your eyes are green." Akari hiccupped, but then Yami leaned in and whispered. "I like your blue eyes better." Akari blushed ducking her head, "Down, Jester of Bunnies." Akina stated, looking at the TV, Akari copied her older sister and watched the TV; unknown to her that her eyes had turned back to blue. When the commercial ended for the Lala Loopsy dolls the twins started chanting. "We want Lala, we want Lala!" Akane rolled her eyes. "Spitfire just went to get you some." She said dully, Akane stood and walked over to the door. "I'm hungry- I'll be in the cafeteria." Yugi stood stating he was coming too and followed her out.

Soon everyone was standing saying that they were hungry and left to go to a restaurant saying Akane was in charge of the twins along with Yugi. Yami stayed back to make sure Akari didn't escape from her window or Akina try to smuggle Akari. "I won't leave." Akari stated, watching Yami pull out some pajamas from a bag and handed them to Akari. "Go change." Akari did as she was told and walked over to the bathroom with some help from Yami and got changed, the blue and black plaid pants and a blue tank top that said, 'Guns or ninja's don't kill people- gaping holes in eternal organs kill people.' After being laid down on her side, she fell asleep Akina following her.

Yami stayed up for a minute before he too fell asleep… at the foot of the bed.

* * *

~Akane and Yugi.

Akane walked around finding what she wanted, Yugi beside her, holding the tray. "You're taking this well." He spoke, watching Akane pick out some cake, Akane looked at him. "Taking what well?" she asked, filling up their drinks- hers coke and his root beer.  
"Akari's accident." Akane shook her head, "What's to take well? She was burned in a car explosion- but I guess that's her fault." She laughed, walking up the meat and grabbed a sandwich. Yugi looked at her curiously. "How's it her fault?" He questioned, trailing behind her as she walked to the register. "You don't want to get more?" Akane shook her head and walked to a table, putting the lunch on Akari's credit card. "Where'd you get her card?" He asked, Akane grinned as she sat down. "Her room." Yugi was about to ask when she cut him off. "I grabbed it while she was downstairs with Seto and Mokuba." She stated.

Yugi nodded and ate his lunch before asking. "But how's it her fault?" Akane looked at him tilting her head before she realized what he was asking and answered. "Akari made enemies- but being the queen of the most feared gang in the world; it can't be helped. She makes enemies faster than some could spell Mississippi River backwards or say the alphabet backwards." Yugi laughed. "That is true, she did make enemies with Tea on her first day- the first hour even!" Akane laughed and it was the first time Yugi ever heard it, 'She has a great laugh- maybe I should make her laugh more often.' Yugi thought before he ate his pudding.

"By the way, did you finish your play for Drama?" Akane asked, Yugi nodded. "You?" He asked, Akane replied saying she did. "What's yours about?" Akane questioned, leaning forward as she slipped her drink. "It's about games- the hero in the story wants to be free or be human and away from the evil magician, but as he goes on his journey to be free from the game, he meets a puppet and falls in love. He learns that the puppet is going be sold and he takes her with him, but some dangerous events take place." Akane blinked, before she smiled. "I like it." Yugi blushed, before he coughed nervously.

"What's yours about?" He asked, diverting the subject of his play, Akane smiled happily. "Puppets, it's a little like Pinocchio and how he wants to be a real boy, but mine is about a princess puppet who wants to be a real girl and to be free from marring an evil puppet, named Rico. The girl falls in love with the puppet master's grandson, who comes every weekend to help build puppets for her kingdom. The boy loves her, but thinks of her as an object; not a person. In the middle the princess is given the gift from twin witches to be with her love, and in the end the boy realizes the girl he's with is the puppet."

Yugi beamed. "I wanna read it." Akane blushed, looking down at her hands. "I-I don't that's a good idea besides I- l lost it…Yeah, I lost!" Akane stated, embarrassedly.  
Yugi sighed, "But I really wanted to read it!" He whined, Akane shook her head. "Sorry." Yugi sipped his drink before he stated. "Why don't we go see a movie today- my treat?" Akane blushed. "S-sure why not?" Akane yelled at herself inwardly for stuttering as they dumped their garbage and went to see a movie.

* * *

Akari and Akina were sleeping peacefully when Akari was awoken by her cell phone; she sat up and grabbed it from the bedside table. "How you survived the fire I will never know- I guess I was right you can survive anything." Yami woke to her voice; he stared at her before he asked. "What has it survived?" She looked at him and grinned. "Shootings, being thrown out a 10 story window, fires, the washing machine, zoo animals, being dropped from the roof of a building and my anger, Akina's angry, and Keri." Yami stared before he started laughing; Akari read the text she got from Akane.

"Went to the movies with Yugi- be back later." Akari read, she typed absentmindedly saying what she was writing. "Ok, be back before mom gets back." Akane sent a text back quickly. "Ok. I have a question, what do I say? And what movie do we see?" Akari blinked. "Just talk." "This conversation never happened." Akane replied. "What conversation? Oh yeah this one- erased from my memory." Akari replied, laying back down.

"You know, I heard your conversation with Akane." Akari glared at him. "You will see it wise to keep your mouth shut Yami- or I'll reconsider you being my escort to the ball and going to the movies with you." Yami shut his mouth instantly. Akari pointed to her laptop. "Bring it here." Obediently, Yami picked up the blue electronic and brought it over setting it on Akari's lap. She begun typing and when Yami tried to see what she was doing he realized she put it in a different language preventing him from spying. "No peeking." Akari sang, wondering what Akane was doing.

* * *

Akane's opinion of the movie was it sucked, sure she was with Yugi and she really wanted to see that movie, but some people wouldn't let her enjoy it! They were talking and texting and Akane just wanted to have a peaceful movie with Yugi, but No!  
When you mess with Akane Gale's movies you mess with Akane Gale and that's a big No-No. "Yugi can you pass the popcorn, I'm feeling… snacky." Yugi nodded and passed the popcorn. Akane poured her nachos, licorice, Junior Mints and Recess into the bowl, Yugi watched her mixing them up, waiting to see what she was going to do…he got his answer when Akane dumped the concoction onto the girls in front of them.

The girls squealed in surprise and they turned and glared at Akane who spoke. "Can you keep it down some people are trying to watch a movie." They stood blocking Akane's view. "Did you just dump that crap on us?" They shouted, the girls received a few hisses telling them to shut up, Akane shook her head. "Nope, I didn't." She pointed to the dude next to her who was tall and muscular. "He did."

The man looked at her confused; he gulped when he saw her red eyes flash daring him to deny her word. He puffed out his chest. "I did so what are you going to do about it- I'm trying to watch a movie with my girl and you brats keep talking, so shut up!" The girls gasped, but stopped when security came and hauled them out.

The crowd cheered seeing them leave and they all settled down to watch the movie, Akane was surprised when Yugi put his arm around her shoulders, blushing Akane leaned into Yugi sighing. She'll tell the twins about this later…after all they could keep secrets.

* * *

I Had to do that Yugi X Akane at the end, cuz since my sister helped me with my english homework. (Make a powerpoint about a song for A Poem is a song) I chose Katy Perry's song Firewor,k and since she had to help me with the slid show, i agreed to do a little fluff for her. (she did get me an A+ on the project plus, mine was better then anyones because i had moving pics and my slid show moved on its own- i also had the music on it!)

Thanks to all my fans i love you so much! i'm almost at 20 chaps can you believe it? My sister has been literally yelling at me to finish this chap! She started begging a week ago to read it- i wouldn't let her see it because i was so proud of this chap she had to wait until the end.

Review please and you get a wonderful treat! THE DARK SIDE WILL GIVE COOKIES!


	16. Chapter 16

Akane walked out of the theater with Yugi laughing about the funny scenes in their movie, Red Ridinghood. "I can't believe you did that to those girls!" Yugi laughed, Akane giggled so hard she had to sit down.  
"I...learned..(giggle)..that from...the..Ha! Twins!" Akane stated, holding her side. "They used to do that all the time to those types of people!" Akane breathed.

Yugi watched her in amazement. "I don't think they are all that great of an influence on you." Yugi stated, watching Akane roll on the ground. "Nope, but they are fun!" Akane said, standing on shaking legs. "Come on, we need to go check to see if Yami survived the demonic duo." Yugi laughed and followed the crazed puppet lover; who was turning and giggling.

"Sometimes she acts just like the twins...other times she's responsible, that is until you give her candy." Yugi spoke to himself, before he watched Akane, who was sniffing a dog. Yugi ran to catch up to her. "Akane, don't sniff the dog!" Akane giggled. "But he smells like roses and coconuts!" Yugi pulled her away from the poor Labrador and down the street.

Akane leaned on Yugi after intertwining their fingers, "I know something Akari doesn't~" She sang, Yugi looked at her. "And what's that?" He asked. "I have her gun in a puppet- not my small ones but a medium sized one, it's like 6 inches tall and 3 inches wide- it's hidden in her room." Akane whispered, as they walked into the hospital, taking the elevator they waited before they saw Yami walk over carrying a try of food.

"Got hungry?" Akane teased, when she saw how much food he had, Yami shook his head. "I got hungry and I thought that the sleeping clones would be when they woke up." Akane gaped. "THEY'RE STILL SLEEPING?" HE nodded, "Yup, but they did wake up a few times." Akane laughed and informed Yami about Akari's hidden gun in her puppet.

"And it's upstairs- in Akari's reach where she's sleeping, and burned?" Akane nodded happily, "Yup a-runies!" Yami patted her head. "Good girl." Akane beamed at the praise.

As they rode up the elevator, Yami got a bad feeling and it kept getting worse as they went up, he didn't voice it, but he felt as if something bad was going to happen.

When the elevator stopped at the burn ward they got out and waked through the maze of a hall they walked down the hall looking for Akari's room, when they were 4 doors down they heard a crash. Quickly, they ran to the room that read, 'PRIVATE ROOM 1019, AKARI GALE, V.I.P." Akane opened the door as Yami set the food down on the nurse station, the ward vacant besides them. "Where is everyone?" Yugi asked, both brothers not seeing Akane open the door and walk in.

* * *

~The room.

The twins slept; not knowing what was going on, even being the lightest sleepers in the world, they didn't hear the curses, and branches snap as someone crept up the tree outside the window. Nor did they hear a crash as their window was broken.

As silent as a ninja; Akane hid in the shadows watching as a man walked in and gazed at the sleeping twins, who slept unaware of the man putting a silencer on his gun. Akane noticed, she quickly went to the couch Yami had slept on, under it she kept her puppet, which hid Akari's Beretta M9. Taking the safety off, Akane pointed the gun from her position in the shadows and pulled the trigger back, 2 loud bangs sounded along with a yell of pain, which woke the twins.

Yami and Yugi ran in along with Spitfire, who chose then to return. The 5 teens turned to the puppet master, who started shaking which caused her to drop the gun. Yugi ran over to her after kicking the gun away, he embraced her, holding her tightly to his chest. The guy on the ground groaned in pain just as the security guards ran in. "We heard gun shots!" They called in alarm, they looked around and their eyes fell on the shocked twins; who stared at the guy bleeding from his shoulder and knee. "You shot him!" They accused pointing fingers at the patient and her sister. "Oh yeah- I have 2 degree burns, it hurts to move, so yeah I used my gun that's beside my little sister and her boyfriend." Akari replied, sarcastically.

Spitfire shook his head, "They never suspect the short ones." He stated; making the short teen glare at him. "Sleep with one eye open." Akane mumbled from Yugi's shoulder. After Spitfire explained to the all brawn and no brain security guards that the bleeding man on the ground was going to shoot a patient, and said injured patient's little sister stopped the man, said whiny baby was removed from the room.

Akari sensing Akane was upset she gave her sister THE LOOK. Akina understood, hopped out of bed and removed Akane from Yugi's arms. "I'm so proud. You shot that man for us!" Spitfire glared at her. "You're praising your sister- who hates guns- for using a gun?" Akina nodded. "As a matter of fact, I am. Rest assured, Jester of Boring; she won't be touching another one again...that is until we work on her aim." She stated.

"You can't just expect a gun hater to work on their aim with a gun!" Spitfire yelled, Akari butted in. "Yeah, we can- with water guns, stupid." she smiled, Spitfire glared. "Don't you ruin the only sane girl in your family." He scolded, the twins grinned slyly. "Oh, but Jester of Boring, we already have- ever since she was a little girl. We've been slowly corrupting her sane mind." Akane looked at her sisters and Spitfire. "But I can't loose what I never had." The twins jumped up yelling. "TOLD YOU!" Spitfire looked at the not so innocent Gale. "What have you never had?" Akane grinned. "My sanity."

Spitfire lost it, he started yelling, making the twins yell which brought Yami in somehow. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WOULD DO THAT TO SWEET INNOCENT AKANE!" Akina yelled back defensively. "WELL BELIEVE IT AND SHE'S NOTHING CLOSE TO INNOCENT OR SWEET!" "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU'RE EXCUSES, YOU BOTH JUST HAVE TO CURRUPT THE FIRST INNOCENT THINGS YOU COME ACROSS."

"OH LIKE YUGI OR RYOU'S CHANGED SINCE THEY MET ME!" Akari snapped both her and Akina standing their ground on this argument.

Yami entered here. "I DON'T KNOW WHY WE'RE YELLING, BUT I WANT TO JOIN!" Akane looked at Yugi, who was rubbing his temples. "I bet we can get them to stop." Yugi looked at her. "I take that challenge."

Akane opened her mouth after she and Yugi covered their ears. "STOP!" Silence fell as they looked at the two short teens. "KIDS DON'T LIKE IT WHEN MOMMIES AND DADDIES FIGHT!" the twins were the first to embrace the two and cooed soothingly. "It's ok, Mommy Akina and Mommy Akari will buy you guys a lot of toys." Akina stated, Akari glared at her twin. "I'll buy both of you toys that have never touched the market." Akina scowled at her sister, Akari stood at Akina's declaration.

"I'll buy them a store." Akina stood; her voice getting louder along with Akari's. "I'll buy them a dozen stores." Akari challenged. Akane looked at Yugi. "Their both competitive." Yugi just nodded. "I'll buy them a town." Akina looked smug before Akari stated. "I'll buy them a city." "I'll buy them a country."

Akari grinned and Akina knew what was coming. "I'll buy them the world." Spitfire broke in. "Loves, I don't have that kind of money-" They looked at him sharply. "You don't, but we do; together or not we can get what we want." "Then I'll buy them mars." Spitfire stated. "After all, all my money together I can buy mars."

The twins looked at each other. "WE'LL BUY THEM THE UNIVERSE!" With that the discussion was over.

The twins whined when their tummy's growled, "We're hungry."

Yami's eyes went wide. "The food!" He darted out of the room to get the forgotten food, the Lala Loopsy commercial came on and Spitfire fled from the room to get the toys he abandoned in the hall.

The twins scowled. "Such forgetful men those boys are." Akina spat, turning and leading her sister back to bed. "You really shouldn't be out of bed sister dear, after all you are injured."

"I'm fine Akina, and I'm not injured- it's just a flesh wound." She stated, trying to shake her sister off, Yami walked in a minute later with the food and Spitfire who carried a bag, they watched as Akari fought with her sister whether she was injured or not.

"Spitfire, control your Queen." Akina ordered, throwing her hands in the air. Spitfire shook his head, "Haven't been able to control her in years." He stated, placing the bag down. Akina then rounded on Yami.

"Jester of Bunnies, control your girlfriend." Akari chocked on air, Yami's cheeks turned red. "I-I'm not his girlfriend" Akari blushed, when Akina cooed. "But you want to be." Akari yelped when the pain medication wore off, and the pain returned quickly, Yami put the food down when Akari started swaying, and on instinct took the weight off her injured foot. He quickly picked her up bridal style, being careful of her burned back, and placed her on the bed.

"On your stomach, and pull up the back of your shirt." Spitfire ordered. grabbing the numbing cream the nurse left. Akari rolled on her back the best she could with Yami's help, but made no move to pull her shirt up.

Yami took the cream, and pulled the back of Akari's shirt up surprising her. "W-What are you doing?" She asked. "Numbing your back." Yami stated, putting some cream on his hand and gently rubbing it into Akari's back. She hissed at the pain and coldness. "It hurts." She whined as tears of pain invaded her vision. "You won't feel a thing soon." Yami soothed; focusing on the blond beside him, when the cream was rubbed into her back, Yami moved to her arms, then legs.

It took a minute for the pain to go away completely; Akari sighed in happiness when it was finally gone.

Akane put her hands on her hips, watching as Yami soothingly rubbed her back. "You need to eat, _your Highness." _Akane glared at her and smiled at Yami; who helped her up and put the table thingy in front of her before placing a grilled cheese in front of her and Akina.

Yami sat down; a cheese burger in front of him, he took off the bun and placed fry sauce and ketchup on it.

"Ew- Yami you ruined it!" Akari whined; her face twisting in disgust. "Ruined what?" Akina scoffed at Yami's stupidity. "Your burger." Yami shrugged. "What about it?" "YOU PUT FRY SAUCE ON IT!" The twins yelled.

"So it's good." Yami stated; taking a bite, the identical blonds made gagging noises. "No, it's not! Ketchup and mustard goes on a burger; not fry sauce!" Akari glared, daring the second oldest tri-colored haired teen to disagree.

Too bad Yami didn't listen. "Fry sauce tastes good on a burger." Akari saw red. "Yami Motou, putting fry sauce on a burger is like putting mayonnaise and mustard on a roast beef sub!" The room was silent before Spitfire spoke. "Love, I do that." Akane, Akina and Akari's hands flew to their ears. "LALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!" they yelled.

"Akari." Akari ignored Yami. "Akane." Akane ignored Yugi. "Akina, Akari isn't your twin!" Spitfire ripped Akina's hands away from her ears. "LIES!" The twins yelled; throwing pudding at Akari's boss.

"No, it's true!" he stated. "Lies!" they screamed, the Gale siblings started yelling about who they were related to and who was lying. "Akane!" Yugi yelled, trying to gain some order. "Akane, puppets are stupid!" He instantly regretted that when the room went dead silent, the twins were clinging to each other watching Akane with fear in their eyes.

Akane looked at Yugi with hurt eyes that instantly changed to rage. "Yugi Motou, I dare you to say that again." Yugi shook his head watching Akane warily.

Akane blew up. "Fine. Games are nothing, but something stupid boys play to pass the time. Three tri-color haired teens are proof of that." Akane looked at her sisters. "This is now a war zone." They looked back at the boys. "Milk and cookies, go together." The boys quickly caught on to what they were going for. "Pickles and mustard." The Gales looked at the boys with horror in their eyes.

"Peanut butter and Jelly." Akina stated. "Cheese and ketchup." Spitfire countered, he looked pleased with himself that was until Akari spoke. "Cheese and Sprinkles!" Everyone gave her a weird look, Akari shrugged. "What? I couldn't think of anything else."

"Chips and Salsa." Yami said, Akane rolled her eyes. "Fries and ketchup." "Burgers and Fries!" Yugi stated.

The girls laughed. "Really you boys aren't putting up a fight." Akari took her spoon, got a giant glob of pudding, and threw it at Yami, it landed with a squelch in his spiky hair.

The twins smiled. "We want to make this interesting. If the Gale siblings win you will wear the Tiaras I bought at Wal-Mart, you win Akane will wear a maid's dress and do whatever Yugi wants, Akari will date Yami for a week and I will date Spitfire for a week." The boys smiled at Akina's proposal. "Your on! With that we say tacos and butterscotch ice cream, go together,"

The girls looked at each other smiling wickedly before they looked back at the boys. "Unicorns and glitter!" The boys looked at them wide eyed.

"T-they won, didn't they?" Yami questioned walking to the bathroom to get rid of the chocolate pudding in his hair, Spitfire nodded. "When we fight about random stuff; Akari and Akina always pull that one!" Akina got off the bed, and held up the Wal-Mart bag. "It's Tiara time." Spitfire groaned, but took out a frilly pink sparklingly tiara, and placed it on his spiky orange head.

Yami walked out of the bathroom, a towel to dry his wet hair, he stopped when he saw the Tiara on Spitfire's head before getting one himself. He got a blue one, Yugi got a red one. "No fair I want the pink one!" Yugi stated, Yami laughed at Yugi's statement, Yugi paused thinking about what he said.

He looked at Akane."That sounded stupid, didn't it." Akane nodded, she didn't look happy. "It also sounded stupid when you insulted my puppets." She stomped out of the room, Spitfire took Yugi's crown, and gave him the pink one before he rushed out of the room after Akane.

He caught her before she got to the elevators, he grabbed her arm before she walked into them. "Akane, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking when I spoke. You made it even when you said games were stupid."

Akane glared ripping her arm from Yugi's hold. "I didn't make it even, do you know what it's like to have the guy you like insult the things you like?" Akane blushed looking away. "I was going to ask you to be my escort to Akari's gang dance thing, but you changed my mind." Yugi stared wide eyed as Akane walked into the elevator before he followed, cornering her. "Akane, you have no idea how honored I'd be to take you to Akari's gang thing. Nor do you have any idea how much I like you." Akane watched with wide eyes as Yugi's face came closer to her own, and kissed her just as the went to the first level, and the doors opened.

"I guess we'll take the next one." Atemu whistled, Akane blushed bright red, though her family or friends couldn't see because Yugi was blocking her from view. The ride up was awkward for Yugi, and Akane.

Akane practically ran back to the room jumping onto the bed almost making Akari spill her smoothie which she took the lid off of. "Whoa there tiger, what's got you running for the roadrunner, coyote?" She questioned, the group noticed she had her hair tied up. Yami, Yugi, and Spitfire were wearing fuzzy tiaras.

"Why are they wearing crowns?" Sakura huffed angrily, pointing at the three boys, who hung their heads. "We lost a bet." They stated, Akina laughed. "You should've heard Yugi when he saw Spitfire had the pink crown." Bakura, and Akefia leaned forward. "What'd he say?" They asked, a recorder at the ready.

"He whined that he wanted the pink crown, and that it wasn't fair!" Yugi blushed coughing awkwardly into his hand when all attention looked at him.

"I did not!" Yugi argued, he looked at Akane for support only to find her smirking, 'Trader!" he thought nervously. "Did too!" The twins sang, "That means you admitted to liking the color pink!" Akina laughed, "Not that there's anything wrong with that, real men like pink." Akari insisted, sipping her drink.

"I DON'T LIKE PINK!" Yugi yelled, Sakura, and Tea joined the fight eagerly with a witty remark. "The Nile is not just a river in Utah." The room looked at them like they were stupid. "EGYPT!" Sakura, and Tea looked confused.

"What's in Egypt?" They asked stupidly, Akari, Akane, and Akina gritted their teeth. "The Nile River is in Egypt not Utah. The only river Utah has is the Great Salt Lake, and that's even a river!"

The stupid teens shook their heads. "No, Oprah said that The Nile River was in Utah." "Egypt!" Sakura, and Tea blinked. "What's in Egypt?" "GAHHH!" Everyone gave up, they couldn't explain what a square was to those girls as this point! "You don't know The Nile River is, and you lived in Egypt Sakura." The three youngest siblings sighed, they really wished they weren't related to her.

Akari, and Akina picked at their veggies, they had no idea why Yami got them veggies they hated veggies with a dying passion.

"Akina, and Akari stop picking at your food." Their mother said, she wasn't looking at the twins but it seems she knew what they were doing. "We don't know what you're talking about." The twins muttered stabbing the broccoli, they looked at each other with identical grins, the others weren't paying attention to them...that was a big mistake.

They grabbed their veggies before they began throwing them at unsuspecting teens, "Ah flying death veggies!" Duke yelled ducking trying to shield his precious hair, the teens in the room ducking onto the floor trying not to be hit by the flying veggies.

Sadly, Bakura got some in his hair along with Malik and the Motou Brothers. Victoria had enough so she stood up. "Girls, cease your fire, this instant." They froze not before they dropped an apple each on Yami's head. "OW." He groaned; holding his broccoli covered head. "I thought I told you not to play with your food." She scolded, her arms were crossed and she had one eye brow raised.

The twins smiled. "We didn't play with our food." They were slowly getting off the bed, trying not to make it look suspicious. "Yeah, you did. Don't lie to mom- I have carrots all in my hair!" Sakura said, Tea nodded in agreement. "It'll take hours getting this stuff out." Tea whined.

Once off of the bed the twins walked over to the bathroom. "Sorry, you're breaking up." They made static noises. "We're walking into a tunnel." Akina slammed the bathroom door closed, everyone in the room stared at the door then Tea and Sakura spoke.

"Awe they hung up." The eyes on the door went to the two girls who smiled sweetly. "What?" The eyes on them just looked at the ceiling as everyone fell onto their backs.

* * *

FB-19: I'm sorry i didn't upload for a while i was screaming at my laptop cuz i could find any uploaded stories i loved. Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Akari and Akina slowly came out of the bathroom and rejoined the gang in the hospital room. They retook their place of the hard hospital bed. Akari flopped back with disgruntled face.  
"What's the matter, Love?" Spitfire asked, noticing the unhappy blonde.  
"I want to get out of here. Where's the doctor? I want to be discharged," Akari explained, shooting up and looking around the room as if he was still in there.  
"Akari, I may not be a doctor, but I don't think that's such a good idea. As your friend I'm saying, stay in the hospital," Seto remarked, taking a seat on the couch.  
"Seto's right, Akari. You should stay in the hospital," Akane deadpanned. Akari glared at Seto and Akane before pointing to the door.  
"I want everyone except Akina, Akane, Yami, Spitfire, Seto and Mokuba to leave the room so I can discuss this with them," Akari demanded. It took awhile to clear the room.

With everyone kicked out of the room, they took up post in the deserted hall way. Tristan, Joey, Atem, Akifa and a few others leaned against the wall facing the door. Sakura and the others sat on the floor, hugging their knees. Silence ticked by before everyone was jostled up when Akari screamed.  
"Man, you'd think that she'd keep her voice down in the hospital," Atem joked, hoping to lighten the mood.  
"Well, this is Akari we're talking about," Joey laughed. Everyone nodded in agreement as they heard the door open. When the wooden door opened, Akane stepped out with a sigh. She looked up; her ruby eyes scanning the group's concerned faces.  
"You guys can go in if you want," she explained, heading down one end of the hall way.  
"Where are you going?" Tristan asked. Akane looked over her shoulder and slowed her pace.  
"To find the doctor," she added. Tristan nodded and took a step into the room. Yugi quickly ran back out of the room and caught up with Akane.

The gang walked in and reclaimed their spots throughout the room. Everyone was silent as they stared at the psychotic blonde and her twin.  
"Well, I guess that you're not staying," Sakura sighed. Akari defiantly shook her head.  
"There is no way that I'm staying in this hell hole," Akari almost yelled. Seto rolled his eyes and shifted his weight as he sighed.  
"We hear you, Akari. There's no need to yell," There was a low knock on the door before it opened. Akane and Yugi stepped in with the doctor behind them.  
"I brought the doctor," Akane bluntly remarked. Hearing the word 'doctor', Akari passed out for a few seconds.  
"I heard that she wants to check out against medical preferences?" the doctor asked. Everyone in the room nodded. He sighed as he signed a line on the clipboard. He clicked his pen and shoved it in his pocket.  
"When she gets up, she can leave. No matter how much it'll hurt her in the end," the doctor mumbled, leaving the room.

Akina gently shook her sister's shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise.  
"What? What? I told the rabbit before that those were my Lucky Charms!" Akari bellowed. Yami and the other guys busted out laughing.  
"Akari, if you want to leave. Now would be the best time to get dressed," Akane sighed, sinking to the floor. Akari blinked before the words scrambled together to make a comprehendible sentence.  
"Alright, but before I do that. Spitfire, get the necessary arrangements made," she demanded. Spitfire blinked.  
"Love, what are you talking about?"

Akari stood up and looked at him like it was the simplest thing in the world to know. With her hands on her hips, she leaned forward.  
"The arrangements for places to stay and trips down to Egypt, what else?" Akari explained. Before more could be explained, she grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom. Spitfire sighed, rummaged through his pocket and stepped out of the room. Akari stepped out of the room, her bag slung over her shoulder. She was happily chatting about the fun they were going to have when everyone got to Egypt when Spitfire walked back into the room.  
"Here. The keys to your car, Akari," he remarked, flinging the keys at her. She easily caught them and watched him leave the room. She glanced down at the silver shapes in her hand and frowned.  
"Whatcha frowning at, Akari-chan?" Mokuba asked. She held the keys out and continued to study them.  
"These don't look like my car keys," Akari stated. Akane, Yami, Yugi, Seto, Sakura and Atem froze.

She shrugged it off and headed out of the room. The group released a breath that they had no idea that they were holding. Akari popped her head back into the room when she realized that no one was following her.  
"Hey, are you coming? We have to go home so we can pack," she grinned.  
"Yeah, yeah. We're coming," They all weakly walked out of the room in line after her. Happily, Akina and Akari skipped towards the elevator and pressed the button to go down. They rocked on their heels and hummed. The gang walked up behind them when the tiny bell rang, signaling the nearest person that the elevator was there. Everybody squished inside and chatted on the ride down.

When the doors opened Akari rushed out of the elevator, dragging Akina with her. As the two pile dived out of the elevator, the rest of the group fell face first onto the unforgiving laminate flooring. They groaned as they propped themselves up on their elbows. Akina and Akari were slowly disappearing from their line of vision.  
"Come on, guys. There could be trouble if we don't-" Sakura started.  
"WHAT THE HELL? THIS ISN'T MY CAR!" Akari screamed.  
"Too late," Seto sighed. Everybody scrambled up and out the door as quickly as their legs would carry them.  
"What's the problem, Akari?" Yami asked, coming to stand beside her. She pointed to what was supposed to be her new car.

Trapped between two yellow lines was a sleek black Maserati Granturismo. Everyone was completely at a loss when they saw the car and a fuming Akari next to it.  
"What's wrong with it?" Atem questioned, leaning over the hood to inspect the car.  
"This isn't my _custom_ altered car," Akari hissed, back pedaling away from the car.  
"Oh, right. We didn't tell her what to her car, did we?" Joey questioned.  
"Joey Wheeler!" Akane yelled, grabbing his ear. Joey squirmed and squealed as Akane angrily pulled him away. Akari squinted her blue eyes as she watched them disappear behind an ugly blue-green hospital garbage can.  
"What is he talking about and why did Akane drag him away so suddenly?" Akari accused.  
"It's nothing, Sister Dear. Let's just go home and get packed so we can go home to Egypt," Akina nervously suggested. Akari threw her keys onto the ground, folded her arms and turned away from the discarded metal.  
"I'm not driving that car anywhere," she turned her head to face Yami. "Yami, you can have the horrible contraption," she growled.

Yami bent down and picked them up. He twirled the little loop around on his finger as he waited to see if anything would happen. Before anyone said anything they heard a loud yell. They curiously looked over at the garbage can.  
"What is she doing to him?" Atem asked.  
"I want to know, but I don't want to find out," Tristan shivered. Before they could get any more off topic, Sakura turned to Akari.  
"Akari, you just can't give away your car," she scolded.  
"Yes I can, Sakura. If I don't want it, I can give it away," Akari argued back.

The two began bickering back and forth as Akane and Joey walked and or limped out from behind the garbage can. Akane stopped and watched as the blonde and the red hair started yelling.  
"They get in a fight over the car?" she asked. Everyone nodded as they watched them. Akane sighed as she walked over to Yami. She got his attention and whispered in his ear. He nodded and walked over to Akari. She was still arguing with Sakura, not noticing Yami walk up to her. He bent down and threw her over his shoulder.  
"Again with the piñata, Yami?" she asked, glaring at Sakura. He nodded as he walked to the car.  
"Anybody that needs a ride, hop in. I'm taking Akari to her house so she can pack," Yami remarked, unlocking the car. Akina, Akane and Yugi quickly jumped into the car. Yami threw Akari into the passenger's seat and slid in.

Yami pulled into the driveway and unlocked the doors. Akari, Akina and Akane climbed out of the car. Yami told them that he'd be back in the morning. They watched the youngest Motos back out of the drive way. The twins and Akane turned back to the house and headed inside. Akari and Akina went to Akari's room while Akane went to the kitchen for an apple. She was about to head out of the kitchen when Sakura walked in.  
"Hey, Sakura. We're leaving for the air port in the morning. Just thought I'd let you know," Akane remarked, throwing away a spiral peel. Sakura nodded and leaned against the door frame.  
"I have to ask. What in the world did you do to Joey when we were at the hospital?" she asked, honestly curious. Akane arched an eyebrow and squeezed by her.  
"Are you going to answer me?" Akane stopped and looked at Sakura, the apple slightly slipping from her fingers.  
"Let's just say, you don't want to know," she replied, before turning and walked away. Sakura stared at her and began thinking. Everything and everyone went to sleep and awaited the next morning.

~Morning~

Sakura was hauling her luggage down the stairs while Akane sat on the couch, affectionately rubbing Ryuma's feathery chest. Sakura stopped half way down the stairs, a fine sheen of sweat coating her forehead. She heavily breathed as she stared at Akane.  
"Are you going to get your things or not?" she asked. Akane shrugged and continued the affection.  
"I've already brought my things downstairs," she remarked. Sakura looked around and then her eyes landed on the door, where Akane's black and red suitcase stood beside the door frame. Sakura glared at the suitcase and then continued to struggle with her bag.  
"Would you go wake up the dynamic duo?" Akane rolled her eyes and got up, causing Ryuma's wings to go into a startled flutter.

Akane walked up the stairs just as Sakura got to the bottom. She dropped the bright pink bag on the crème colored carpet and pulled it across to the door. She heaved it beside Akane's with a thud. She dusted off her hands as she turned away. She was about to take a step away, but was stopped when the doorbell rang. Sakura sighed as she turned back to the door knob and opened the door. Standing on the porch were the Moto brothers, a tiny bit of sleep still sticking to Yami's violet eyes.  
"Hey, guys. Come on in," she smiled, gesturing them in. They smiled and then walked inside.  
"Good morning to you too, Sakura," Atem grinned, standing closer to her than what people would consider too close.  
"Where's Akane?" Yugi asked. Sakura continued smiling at Atem as she answered.  
"Waking the dynamic duo," Yugi nodded and then bounded up the stairs.

Sakura continued to smile goofily at Atem while Yami took the opportunity to fall face first onto the couch. A few minutes later, Akane and Yugi came bouncing down the stairs. They walked behind the couch and stared down at the unsuspecting Yami. Akane looked at Yugi from the corner of her eyes, a smirk playing across her lips. She was about to turn to go to the kitchen when the twins groggily walked down the stairs. Akane snapped her fingers in disappointment as she noticed them. Sakura jumped slightly when she heard an oof escape Yami's lips. She looked back at the couch, finding Akari and Akina laying on top of Yami. They sighed as they dragged Akari, Akina and Yami out of the house and into an awaiting vehicle.

~Airport~

Joey, Tristan, the Bakura brothers, the Ishtar twins and Tea were sitting in the terminal, waiting for their plane and friends to arrive.  
"Hey, guys. It's a fabulous day to travel," Sakura beamed. Joey and Tristan looked at her, their eye brows clearly arched.  
"How can she be so happy this early in the morning?" Tristan wondered, sinking lower into his seat.  
"Dude, I have no clue either," Joey agreed, tilting his head back. They were about to fall asleep when the announcer's voice echoed through the terminal.  
"Special group heading to Egypt. Your plane is now ready to board. Special ground heading to Egypt. Your plane is now ready to board. Please have your ticket, carry on items and other items ready and with you at the entrance. Thank you and please enjoy your flight," the voice clicked off and everybody and everything headed back to their original task. The rag tag group blinked and began gathering their things.  
"That was fast," Akane sighed.  
"Yeah," Akari agreed. She slung her bag over her shoulder and was about to talk a step when she stopped. "Wait, a minute. Where's Seto?"

Everybody looked around and then shrugged. Akari then began spinning in circles, attempting to see if he managed to get behind her.  
"Oh, wait. Now I remember," Joey remarked, looking up at the paneled ceiling. Akari stopped turning and scrambled up to Joey, glaring at him with their faces only inches apart.  
"Tell me," Her blue eyes growing wider with each passing second. Joey held his hands up, almost defensively.  
"He told us earlier that he was taking a jet provided by Kaiba Corp. He was saying something about never flying with any of you Gales ever again," Joey nervously explained. Akari and Akina narrowed their eyes and thought for a moment. As if almost on pure luck, they turned and looked at each other and shrugged.  
"What did he mean by 'Not flying with any of you Gales ever again', Akane?" Yugi asked. Akane smirked and twisted her fingers with Yugi's.  
"You'll see in a second," She gently tugged him towards the gate. "Come on! I want to get to Egypt. I miss the sand!" Akane yelled, completely out of character.

They nodded and filed their way onto the plane. They walked down the long hallway, occasionally stopping to drag the twins the rest of the way. Once they got to the door and walked in, they found out that the whole plane was one of Spitfire's private jet. Akari took a seat on the long leather benches. Everyone taking their own seat around the general area Akari sat in. Akina's hand dove into her bag and pulled out a thick bar of chocolate. Akane, noticing the bar, sunk lower into her seat as the pilot came over the speakers, reminding everyone to buckle up. Akina laid the bar in her lap and listened to everyone click their buckles closed. There was a long drone as the engines started to warm up. Joey and Akari glued their faces, as best as they could, to the windows and watched the run way fly by.

They gaped as they started to tilt up and jump into the cloud filled sky. To everyone in the general area it almost looked like their eyes were glazing over with joy.  
"Akari, sit back. This isn't the first time you've been on a plane," Sakura deadpanned. Akari huffed and leaned back.  
"Whatever, Sakura," Akari growled, sticking her tongue out at the back of her pink head.  
"You are now free to move about," the speakers chirped. Everybody mumbled finalizes as they unbuckled their belts.  
"Sister dear, look what I have," Akina smiled. Akari turned to look at her, finding a bar of pure chocolate dangling to the side of Akina's sparkling eyes.  
"You plan on sharing right, Sister dearest," Akari grinned. Akina nodded as she broke a piece off and handed it to Akari.  
"Great," Akane groaned, sinking lower and lower into her seat, until she was partially concealed by the seat in front of her.  
"What are you talking about, Akane?" Yugi asked, pulling out his IPod. Akane pointed at her sisters and quickly withdrew. Yugi watched as the clones stuffed the chocolate pieces into their mouth.  
"I don't see the problem," Yugi stated, stuffing an ear bud into his ear. Akane looked up at him from her spot deep in the cushion of her seat.  
"Not yet, you don't. But you will," she concluded, turning back to stare at the back of the leather seat.

~Egypt Airport~

The plane landed and everybody filed out of the plane. Each of them staring at something distantly in their minds.  
"Now I understand why Kaiba doesn't fly with you guys anymore," Tristan stated, rubbing his cheek.  
"How in the world did they do that with the…" Tea started, but suddenly got side tracked by something more interesting in the area of her train of thought. Akane sighed and rubbed her neck as a way to semi-relax.  
"I thought Sakura and I cleaned out any source of chocolate in both of your bags," Akane sighed. Akina and Akari shook their heads, their blue eyes wide and the little black dot in the center of a sea of blue was the size of a pin prick.  
"Come on, we better get our things and head outside," Sakura sighed. Everyone nodded as they headed to gather their things.

They made their way outside, happily chatting as they slowly returned to normal. Everybody was laughing as the automatic doors slid open.  
"Well, it took all of you long enough to get here," Akari and Joey stopped in their tracks and looked towards the street. Leaning against a long, sleek black limo, their bags standing side by side was none other than the Kaibas.  
"Seto Kaiba!" Akari yelled. Seto held his hands up as a sign of defense and stood that way as Akari walked up to him and glared. She continued to glare as their friends just waited.  
"Akari, Seto. As much as I would love to watch the great CEO get the crap beat out of him, I think we should take our luggage to the house and then go to the zoo," Akane sighed, leaning on the handle of her suit case. Akari jumped back and smacked her forehead.  
"I almost forgot about that," everyone rolled their eyes and nodded.

They piled into the limo and continued their happy chatter. Everyone watched as the scenery passed by seemingly faster than it should have been. They pulled into a drive way, piled out, walked into the house, placed their things in their respected rooms and piled back into the limo.  
"Now where are we going?" Joey asked, staring out the window.  
"The zoo. I have to check on the animals," Akari explained. Everyone nodded and began chatting about what they wanted to see when they got to the zoo.

~Zoo~

The limo pulled into the parking space and placed it in park. Akari burst out of the limo and took off for the zoo entrance. Everybody clambered out of the limo and watched the train of dust disappear.  
"Did she miss the zoo that much?" Duke asked as he blinked multiple times.  
"You have no idea," Sakura sighed. "Come on, we better get in there before she tries something stupid," Everybody made their way to the front and walked in. Looking from one side to the other, they thought they could find her by the same trail that had lead them into the zoo.  
"Where could she have gone? It's not like she's an invisible freak of nature," Tea scoffed. Akane looked around, ignoring the group as they tried to figure out where she was. She had craned her neck to stare down one lane when she spotted a familiar face.  
"Hey, I'll be right back," Akane boredly remarked.  
"Akane, we have to stay together," Yugi pleaded. Everybody else continued to converse, completely unaware of the whispering mini teens.

Akane rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She stuffed her hands in and out of her pockets repeatedly.  
"Not necessarily. I've been in this zoo many a times. I basically know it like the back of my hand. Besides I'm just going to talk to one of the keepers, I'll be right back," Akane assured as she pointed in the direction of the zoo keeper. Yugi stared at the zoo keeper and then back at Akane. He nervously nodded his head. Akane smirked, turned and walked over to the zoo keeper. Yugi fidgeted as she conversed and laughed with the keeper. His violet eyes jumping from Akane to the group of crazed teens. He turned back finding Akane already inches from his face, a smirk playing on her features.  
"Found her," she grinned.  
"What are you talking about, Kane?" Sakura asked, sounding exhausted.

Akane looked at Sakura and rolled her eyes. She stepped to the side of Yugi, staring at Sakura.  
"I mean, I know where she's at," Akane deadpanned. Tea and Sakura jumped back, slightly startled.  
"How is that even possible?" Tristan stammered.  
"We couldn't even figure it out," Duke added. Akane grinned and leaned back so she was leaning at a slight angle.  
"Unlike a majority of you," Akane explained, scanning her red eyes over the group. "I actually look at my surroundings and ask for certain information. Now come on. She's in the lion's exhibit," Akane sighed, turning down a small cobble stone lane.

They got to the lion exhibit, only to find Akari rolling on the ground with the lions playfully playing with her. Tea, Yami, Bakura and Atem stared at the scene trying to process what was happening when it clicked. When it finally did they ran up to the glass, plastering their faces to it.  
"Oh my…. Shouldn't we help her?" Bakura screamed.  
"What are you talking about?" Joey asked, waltzing up to the glass. Tea pointed out the window.  
"That. They freaking going to kill her," Tea screeched. Akane sighed and ran her hand through her brown hair.  
"No they won't. They're just playing," Akane explained, walking over to the side. She slide down the side beside the window and stared out the window with distance look in her eyes. Tea, Yami, Bakura, Atem and Joey continued to stare out the window in disbelief.

Yami, unaware if he could take any more of this, decided to knock on the window, hoping to get her attention. He rapped on it a few times. That caught the attention of not only Akari, but the lions. Once he saw her ocean eyes staring at her, he waved and motioned for her to come out. From the distance everyone was at they just saw her shake her head, but there was a possibility she had rolled her eyes. She got up, dusted off, walked over to the door and walked right out of the exhibit as if it happened every day.  
"Took you all long enough to get here," Akari beamed.  
"Well excuse us for not knowing where the heck everything is," Tea barked. Akari rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.  
"I wasn't talking to you," she turned back to everyone else. "Welcome to the Egyptian Zoo. This was one of the exhibits I was in charge of when I worked here," Akari continued to beam.

The gang looked at the area around them and slightly nodded. Joey walked up to the glass and stared at the lions on the other side as they widely opened their mouths, the pointed teeth gleaming in the afternoon sun. He jumped back slightly as he saw their length and thickness. He stared at them and then glanced at Akari.  
"I can see why they didn't eat you when you went in there," Joey remarked. The gang raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
"What in the world are you talking about, Mutt?" Seto asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Joey pointed to the lions and then pointed to Akari.  
"The fact that she's skinnier than heck means that the lions wouldn't eat her when she entered the exhibit. Air-go her still being here," Joey explained.  
"Um…. I don't think that's it, Joey," Mokuba nervously laughed.  
"There's no other possibility," Joey stated, ending the discussion with that final say.

Everyone started chatting as they waited for Akari to explain to another zoo keeper that the animals needed more one on one care. Of course hearing that come from Akari, the other zoo keepers got a bit nervous. She was now happily guiding them through the zoo when her phone began ringing.  
_"When they take it off! When they take it off! Everybody take it off! There's a place I know, if you're looking for a show! Where they go hard core! And there's glitter on the floor!" _Joey started laughing hearing the ringtone.  
"I recognize that ringtone!" Akina shouted, rushing to her sister's side to confirm.  
"Vladimir sent us a text message," Akari remarked, looking at her opened phone.  
"Who's Vladimir?" Atem asked. Akari didn't seem to be paying attention as she smiled and scrambled to answer his message.  
"Vladimir happens to be a designer who is making the outfits for Akari's gang ball. He probably wants everyone over there ASAP to get the rest of your measurements," Akane explained through a sigh.

Akari snapped her phone shut and grinned widely at the group. Akane slumped beside Yugi as her suspicions were confirmed.  
"Akane is correct. He wants us there now. So come on, back to the limo," Akari smirked. Everybody nodded and followed Akari back through the crowd in a weaving pattern.

~Vladimir's place~

The outside of the building was plastered with glass windows as tall as the building itself. Lining the window sills were mannequins dressed in peacock purples, sapphire blues, pine greens, sunflower yellows and bleeding heart reds, each varying with a variety of other colors and styles. As everyone filed out of the limo, Sakura and Tea glued their faces to the stain free windows, smearing them with their finger and cheek prints. The white doors opened to a man with sparkly, black spiky hair. His skinny legs were wrapped in white washed light colored jeans. His shirt was a loose fitting white t-shirt. Wrapped loosely around his hips was a rainbow studded belt that hung off his right hip.  
"Could the two of you _please _try not to get smears all along my windows? I have to run a business, ya know. And it's kind of hard to look at fabulous creations when the windows are covered with smears," he remarked, running a ring covered hand through his sparkling hair.

Akari and Akina looked him up and down a few times, taking in the newest fashion statement. After raking their eyes over the colorful man in front of them, they turned and grinned.  
"Vladimir, it's been too long," Akari beamed. The man, Vladimir, looked towards Akari and stared in shock. His features quickly melted into a flurry of joy.  
"Akari, honey. It has been too long," he shuffled his way over to her. They placed air kisses on each of their cheeks before he turned to Akina and did the same. He looked over the twin's shoulders at the small group of teens.  
"Akari, dear. Are these the people Mister Spitfire wants outfits made for?" Vladimir asked, walking around them.  
"Yes sir," she grinned. He nodded, turned to his building and clapped his hands.  
"Alright then. Please come this way," he ordered, pointing with his extended hand at the building entrance.

Everybody followed him in and waited patiently as he disappeared behind curtains. The lights turned off and a bright spotlight lit a medium sized circle in the middle of the velvet curtains.  
"I welcome you to my humble store, friends of Akari," Vladimir's voice echoed over the hidden speakers.  
Tristan looked around and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
"Humble isn't the first word that comes to mind," he grinned. Joey and Duke nodded as they agreed. Multi colored lights began blinking as the curtains swished open. Vladimir had quickly changed clothes so he was wearing a rather interesting outfit. His pants were a bright green and had glitter running up and down the side. Attached to the back of the pants was this giant tail that had feathers with an odd eye looking shape at the tip. His shirt was green and fitted rather snuggly around his chest. His eyes were dusted with sapphire blue and gold flecks.

With his hands placed firmly on his hips, he strutted down the long walk way until he was directly in front of the gang. The lights flashed back on and returned to normal. With Vladimir posing in front of them, the gang was silent.  
"I would like to introduce myself. I am Vladimir Antonio Romano Ivan Shakira Toris Matthew Alfred Arthur Francis Natalia Rodriguez. It's a pleasure to meet you," he explained, swooping his hand around before he bowed.  
"Wow. You must have practiced that before you could say your name without a single breath," Duke joked. Akari looked back at him, her face slightly depressed.  
"You have no idea," she remarked, shaking her head. Vladimir clapped his hands again, returning everyone's gazes to him.  
"Alright, on with the reason why you are all here," Vladimir strutted back and disappeared behind the curtains again.

Everyone waited for him to come back out, but then were suddenly whisked away by multiple people.  
"Akari! Help us!" Mokuba yelled, twisting around. His small hands reaching out to Akari.  
"I'm sorry, Moku! But I can't interfere with his work!" she yelled back. A few more people guided the Gale siblings and Seto, who happened to avoid the crowd that shuffled everybody behind the curtains, to a small seating area beside the walk way that Vladimir strutted down. Akane glanced over at Seto and raised her eyebrow.  
"Why aren't you with them, Seto?" Akane asked, shifting her legs.  
"I already commissioned my outfit before we left Japan," he stated, firmly crossing his legs at the knees. Akane nodded and turned back to the walk way.

The lights dimmed again and Vladimir strutted back down the walk way. He stood behind Akari's chair and rested his gold ringed fingers on the back.  
"I want to get an idea with these friends of yours and then I shall get to work on their designs. Although I think the brunette girl will give me a hard time," Vladimir scowled as he mentioned Tea.  
"Oh, just don't work too hard on hers. I don't really intend to leave her be at all while she's hanging around," Akari explained. Vladimir nodded and snapped his fingers, signaling that they were ready. The curtains opened and music began playing as the lights changed colors.  
"First up we have the smallest boy," Vladimir smiled.

Mokuba nervously walked down the walk way, his small shoulders hunched up to his ears. Akari sat up, trying to get a better look. He wore a white sailor suit with dark blue sparkles adorning the sides and lines on the neck. His dark blue shorts fell to just above his knees and flared out with silver tassels. The seams on the sides were lined with silver sparkles. On top of his dark hair was a white sailor's cap. A mixture of silver and blue made the small anchor in the center. Mokuba glanced over at his older brother, his eyes pleading with sympathy. Seto looked back at him, his eyes glowing with as much sympathy as Mokuba's eyes demanded. Vladimir rapidly twirled his hand, sending Mokuba back up the walk way.  
"Next we have the short high schooler," Vladimir stated, examining his nails. The curtains closed and then reopened.

The lights continued to changed colors. Yugi shuffled down the walk way rather awkwardly as he kept fidgeting with his chosen outfit. His wore a white, button up dress shirt that had a black vest coat and suit coat over top. Covering every square inch of the suit coat were different colored straps, crosses and chains. He wore black dress pants that were cut half way down his left thigh. The bottom half of his left pant leg was held to the top with a black buckle. He wore a thick black tie that had a white cross at the bottom around his neck. Atop his spiky head was a tiny black hat, trimmed with white. His shoes were black dress shoes with large white crosses at the tips. Akane continued to stare as he stood at the end of the walk way. She grinned up at him as he nervously looked at her. He fidgeted and then turned and walked back down the walk way.

Yami was so quick to walk down the walk way that he was just a blur of orange and red. Bakura on the other hand, strutted down the walk way like he owed it. His hand placed firmly on his torn clothed hip. He stopped and posed directly in front of everybody. His outfit was a torn and dirty pin stripe suit. His right sleeve was on the verge of falling off. He was missing a shoe and his face was paler than normal. But all in all he seemed to be enjoying himself. Akefia strutted his way down the way. His hips jutting out more than what you'd expect for him.

Akefia's outfit was ancient Egyptian. His white outfit bottom was slung low on his hips and wrapped nicely around his legs. Dangling happily on his wrists were gold bands. Hugging his neck rather tightly was a solid gold and ruby necklace. His chest was cleanly exposed, showing off the striking scar. He grinned, jutting his hips out one last time and strutted back, swaying his hips as he went. Everybody else took their turns to walk down the long walk way. Each getting respectful 'Oohs' and 'Awws'. When everyone had returned their normal clothes to their bodies, they returned to the front and claimed any untaken seat.  
"Alright, I have my ideas. You are free to go," Vladimir remarked, reaching for his sketch book. Akari and her rag tag group about to walk out of the building when Vladimir remembered something.  
"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you, Akari dear," Vladimir smirked. Akari stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Oh? I wonder what it could be?" she nervously replied.  
"Mister Spitfire wants you to report to his office ASAP. He needs to talk to you about the party and decorations, I believe," Vladimir propped his sketch book on his knee and began sketch each design.  
"Right. Thanks again, Vladimir," she grinned, returning to the limo. Vladimir just waved for a brief second and then returned to his sketches, not even bothering to lift his head up.

~Inside HQ~

Spitfire sat at his desk, his slender fingers busy tapping away at the keys on his computer keyboard. He jumped slightly when the large wooden doors opened, splitting slightly. He sighed as he watched the clones walked to sit on the front of his desk.  
"Akina, Akari, loves. Was it really necessary to slam my door open?" he asked. The twins nodded and then motioned everybody into the office. He began messaging the bridge of his nose as everyone took up position around the room, slightly in their own groups.  
"You wanted us for a reason, Jester of Boring?" Akina questioned. Spitfire stopped messaging the bridge of his nose and glanced at the twins wearily.  
"Yes, actually, Loves. I was planning on sending a few of your friends on a few errands, not a lone; mind you. But while they are out, I will talk to you. Akane, dear, will you go with Yugi to get some streamers?" Spitfire asked, glancing at the two short teens.

Akane looked at Yugi who shrugged. She turned back to Spitfire and shrugged.  
"I don't see why we can't," she replied. Spitfire smiled and nodded. He turned to Sakura.  
"Sakura, will you take Atem, Tea and Joey with you to get some table clothes," Sakura nodded as she hurriedly grabbed her selected victims and left the office. Akane rolled her eyes as she and Yugi trudged out of the office. Spitfire, the twins and the rest of the rag tag group waving them off.

~With Sakura's group~

Sakura happily walked beside Atem as Tea tried to ignore Joey and his rant of how hot it was out.  
"Joey, how many times do I have to tell you? We are in the lower hemisphere so of course it's going to be hot," Tea sighed. Joey just didn't seem to hear her, because he kept on complaining. Sakura and Atem rolled their eyes and continued walking along.  
"Do you think it matters what color he wants them in?" Sakura asked, looking into a nearby window. Atem shrugged and stared at across the crowded street hoping to find any store that would sell table clothes.  
"Probably not, but I wish he had told us what color to get before we left," he sighed, closing his eyes in frustration.  
"Yeah, same here," Sakura agreed, her eyebrow beginning to twitch with annoyance.

~Akane and Yugi~

Akane and Yugi stood side by side, the tips of their shoulders brushing lightly against each other. Their finger tips brushing together before rushing to their rightful sides. Something caught Akane's attention as they got closer. Hanging a few inches from the stone work was a wooden sign. Scribbled in dark brown letters was the word Henna. Little flowers floating around it as it stood proudly at the front. Akane stopped and stared up at the sign as Yugi continued to walk straight ahead. He stopped when he didn't hear her footsteps beside his. He looked back to find Akane's head tipped back staring at a sign.  
"I think we should get tattoos, Yugi," Akane deadpanned. Yugi reeled back in shock.  
"W-what are you talking about, Akane? We're too young for them," he tried to reason. Akane rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked over to him.

She gripped his hand and pulled him back to her original spot. She turned his face to the sign and pointed.  
"Henna. It's a form of tattoo that is temporary. It's made of herbs so it's good for your skin," Akane explained. "Not only is it good for your skin, Yugi, but it smells delicious," Akane grinned. Yugi looked a little hesitant as she walked towards the door. He slowly followed her into the building, the smell of herbs hitting his nose.  
"This sound be an interesting experience," Yugi sighed, caving into the smaller teen's unusual request.

~After supplies were gathered~

Sakura sat next to Atem and Tea, her pale legs crossed at her knees. She was happily chatting with Tea while everyone else sat around in their own little groups and chatted. Spitfire attempted to ignore everybody as he talked to someone on the phone about his party ideas.  
"We're back!" Yugi cheerfully beamed, walking into the office room.  
"Welcome back," Yami remarked, stretching his arm high above his head. Yugi walked with Akane until he was beside his brother. Akane on the other hand continued towards Spitfire's desk to place the streamers on his desk. She walked back after they hit the desk and sat on the floor beside Akari and Akina.

Although Sakura was on the other side of the room she could still see something on the base of Akane's neck before it crawled to barely below her ear.  
"Akane Luminista Gale! What is that on your neck?" Sakura screeched. Akane blinked while Yugi slunk back, hopping to disappear into the wood work. Akane gingerly touched her neck when she remembered what it was. Akari and Akina got close to her neck as they studied the design. There was a heart in the center, swirls extending their reach around the heart. At the center of the heart were the letters Y and A.  
"Well? What is it?" Sakura seethed, her foot beginning to tap. Akane just sat there and let the twins study the brown markings. Akari and Akina started to laugh when it registered to them what it was.  
"Oh, quit your gripping, Sakura. It's just henna," Akina explained through a laugh, falling back into her seat.

Sakura reeled back and stared in disbelief, her eyes wide with shock. She slumped forward again and exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Yami blinked and then glanced at Yugi. Even though Yugi wasn't facing him, he still noticed the same swirling brown lines on his neck. He leaned closer to Yugi's neck, getting a better look.  
"Hey, it looks like Yugi got a matching one," Yami grinned, causing Yugi to jump. His hand wanting to fly to his neck, but suddenly stopped when he remember that it peeled easily.  
"You're joking, right?" Atem asked, getting up to study his younger brother's neck.  
"Hahaha, you wish I was," Yami continued to grin. Yugi looked at Akane for help, but he noticed that she was too surrounded to help him in any form.

He sighed as the older Motos gushed and then remembered gender and backed away. Sakura sighed as she sat back down.  
"Loves, I would love for you to stay and chat in my office, but I kind of need the room so I can get ready for the party. You and your friends can go do whatever you want now," Spitfire remarked, picking up his phone. Akari and Akina nodded as they rushed over to the door.  
"Alright! Let's go the Nile!" They screeched. Seto, Mokuba, Akane and Yugi sighed as everybody else cheered with joy.  
"Thank you, Spitfire. You may have caused half of their deaths," Akane deadpanned, walking away. Spitfire looked at her curiously, unaware of the sentence that had left the twins lips.

~Surface~

Bakura, Marik, Sakura, Tea, Duke, Joey and Tristan peered over the edge of the Nile's bank, watching the water rush away from them.  
"I can't believe that she's so fascinated by the dang thing and she use to live here," sighed Seto, rubbing his hand down the side of his face.  
"Well, you better believe it," Akane added, shifting her wait. Akina and Akari were busy whispering to the side of the group, evil glints playing in their eyes. They quickly looked side to side before quietly tip toeing over to Akane.

They managed to get beside her and continued to look from side to side, making sure the coast was clear.  
"Hey, Akane," Akari whispered. Akane raised an eyebrow and looked to the side.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Do you want to help us mess with Sakura and Tea?" Akina grinned. Akane raised her eyebrow again, clearly asking them to go on. They grinned and whispered in her ear. She smirked and nodded as they pulled away. They carefully walked behind Tea and Sakura and remained quiet.  
"This place is so beau-," Tea remarked before something harshly pushed on her back.

Tea and Sakura's arms rapidly spun in circles as their eyes grew wide as the water was quickly gaining height. They slammed their eyes shut as the water around them engulfed them completely. The cold feeling hit them instantly as they floated below the surface for a second. Remembering that they were under water, they pushed their way to the surface. There was a small wave as their heads breached the water. Both began puffing for air as their feet paddled beneath them.  
"Who did that?" Sakura bellowed, angrily pushing her bangs out of her face.  
"Man, you two should see yourselves," Duke laughed, clutching his side.  
"It's to hilarious," Tristan added, falling to the ground. Sakura screamed as she smacked the water, causing it to create a mini tidal wave.  
"Who did this?" Sakura asked again.  
"Who do you think, Sak-ur-a?" the twins mocked. Sakura glanced at the twins as they smirked, Cheshire cat grins.  
"The two of you are so dead when I get out of here," she screamed.  
"Key word is 'If', Sakura," Akina grinned.

* * *

FB: *in the shadows* My readers. I'm sorry its taken me so long to write this. My sister was begging me to write so I let her write this chapter. But I have something to tell you. Usually this would be Fire-blossom19 writing your authors note, but you would be mistaken to believe that this is her. *appears out of shadows* I am actually her sister, Firedemon45.

FD- I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make it perfectly. Please tell me how you felt about this story. You don't have to place them on the comments here if you don't want to, but if you do then I don't mind. Just please tell me how you like it. Please, please, please review. Thank you


End file.
